Live for the Lost Fight for the Living
by Chaotic Studios
Summary: Shepard's scars run deep. And when a thief steals her heart some start to fade. While others deepen. Rated M for language, blood, gore, and AC. FShep and Kasumi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Open the Gate

Authors Note: Well let's see where to begin. I know I'll start with the reason for attempting this story; I like Kasumi and was very pissed at the fact that you couldn't have a romance option with her or even start a real conversation with her onboard the ship. So I thought 'what the hell, I'll give it a shot.' This is my first Mass Effect Fanfic so please; drop some constructive criticism, and/or a review. Oh and enjoy.

P.S. My Shepard is a Colonist, War Hero, and sort of renegade renegade. More details will be given in the story.

"Nothing you want can easily be attained," –unknown

The tranquil music of the party filled the air, just barely audible over the idle conversations of the other guests. Commander Danny Shepard stood with her back to the man of the hour, one Donovan Hock; the source of this whole mission.

"There he is," whispered a soft voice in Shepard's ear. "All you need to do is get him talking long enough for me to get a voice print. Pull out the charm on this one Shep."

Shepard gave a slight nod, indicating that she was ready. As she turned to face Mr. Hock she imagined Kasumi standing right next to Hock, without him being any the wiser.

"Remember to keep him talking until I get a good sample," Kasumi chimed.

Shepard's dark blue eyes came upon the man, the murderer, the problem. He looked to be in his late thirties with black hair and a small mustache, which were probably groomed by a personal hair stylist every day. Mr. Hock appeared to notice, since he stepped out of the small crowd that he had been talking to only moments ago.

"Ms. Gunn," he proffered a hand. Shepard took it, cautiously and slowly shook.

'Now you want to be polite ass hole.' She thought as she recalled him refusing to shake hands at the door.

"That scene at the door hasn't soured your evening I hope," Hock continued.

Kasumi's advise of using charm echoed in Shepard's head. 'Charm'

"I understand the security, but who would dare break into Donovan Hock's home?"

Her voice was neutral, devoid of any emotion.

Hock smiled a little at the small compliment. "Gunn, in our line of work we attract a certain element," he began.

'That accent is annoying.' She thought as Hock turned to face the crowd of partygoers. He began what was probably a well rehearsed speech. Shepard tuned him out immediately, like she usually did with Udina. As she day dreamed the visions of her home being attacked by slavers filled her vision every time her eyelids closed, the screams of friends and family filled her mind. Only Kasumi's voiced snapped her back to reality.

"I said get him talking, and you got him talking," her voice full of sarcasm. "I definitely have a voice print now. You can let him go."

Shepard didn't have to. The man was already gone, once again talking to the group of people from before. She quickly weaved her way through the throngs of what were probably mass murderers, gun runners, drug dealers, and everything else she despised with a fiery passion. She glanced over her shoulder as she approached the stairs to the vault, to make sure no one was looking. The other guests were far too busy conversing about their recent conquests to notice one woman standing alone, next to an area that was off limits. Satisfied that the coast was clear she quietly darted down the stairs and into the vault. The welcome sight of the hooded Kasumi greeted her. The thief looked deep in thought, pondering the next move of the mission.

"You sure took your sweet time," Kasumi said without turning to face the Commander. "Did Hock ask for a dance or something?"

Shepard shivered at the thought. "Hell no," no attempt was made to hide the disgust from her voice. "Just making sure no one was looking. How did you get down here so fast?"

Kasumi turned, her face lit up with a smile, "Because I'm a ninja."

Shepard grinned about to say a smart counter, but decided against it.

'She has stolen several dozen pieces of priceless art.' She thought as her eyes followed Kasumi.

The thief input the DNA that they had procured from Hock's personal quarters, before using the fake voice of Hock to fool the password encrypted locks. The display on the door beeped before turning green, indicating that it could be opened. It opened with a hiss. Kasumi stood by the door, looking into the empty elevator.

"I'll check for security cams," she whispered. "Go ahead and get dressed."

While she went into the elevator, Shepard stepped over to the gold statue of her former enemy. Saren seemed to stare at her, eyes full of malice. Memories flashed through her mind; his hands around her neck on Virmire, the final battle on the Citadel, and then killing himself as he realized that Sovereign was using him as a pawn, controlling him without him fully knowing. Shepard shook the memories from her head.

'Focus on the mission.' She willed her mind to stay on track. She activated her Omni-tool and a few button presses later and the pedestal of the statue unlocked, revealing all their weapons and her armor. She quickly stripped out of the dress she was wearing and began slipping into her armors under layer.

A whistle from behind her caused the Commander to jump slightly.

"Not bad Shep," Kasumi quipped as she walked up to the weapons cash and the half dressed Shepard. She picked up an SMG and several flash bang grenades to refresh her diminished supply.

Shepard felt her face begin to warm and quickly looked away to hide the blush that was creeping onto her face. "Thanks I guess," was all she could say.

"Relax a little Shep," Kasumi punched her shoulder lightly. "This is the easy part of my plan."

A silence fell upon them of as Shepard finished getting into her armor and grabbed all of her weapons. Both of them stepped into the elevator. Its door closed with a hiss and it slowly descended into the depths of a planet. Silence filled the elevator as neither wanted to speak. Shepard couldn't take it anymore.

"What happens if we find the grey box, and it has something you don't want on it?"

Kasumi paused for a second, contemplating her thoughts.

"Then I destroy it and do the galaxy a favor," she answered. "But I have to find out. It's all that Keiji left behind."

"Some people are better left to the memories we have of them in our mind Kasumi," Shepard whispered. "Or we lose the real person we're trying to remember."

The elevator slowed to a stop, indicating the destination had been reached.

Kasumi quickly stepped out and into the vault proper.

"Wow," her voice seemed to disappear in the massive space. "Impressive collection Mr. Hock."

They passed priceless pieces of art from several different races, and a few creepy statues that to Shepard couldn't possibly be worth anything else but target practice. Her head swiveled around taking it all in, when she bumped into something. Thinking it was a vase or something breakable, she lashed out to grab it with her hands. The hands grabbed something warm.

"Whoa Shep," It was Kasumi. "I'm not gonna break if I get bumped. You can let go."

Shepard quickly let go of the thief's slender arms. "Why did you stop?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Kasumi pointed to the thing in front of her. "I was wondering how Hock stole Lady Liberty's head."

Shepard blinked several times, confusion played across her face. "How in the hell did he do it?" she asked in disbelief.

"Damn you Hock!" Kasumi said in a sly manner.

Shepard smirked at the cheesy movie reference. Something behind the green head caught her attention.

"That's impossible," she stammered. "How in the hell did he pull that off?"

"What?" Kasumi asked standing on tiptoes to try and see what the slightly taller Shepard could.

"He has the Conduit from Illos," she pointed at the small Mass Relay near the wall facing them. "Either that or a really good looking copy of it."

"Well if he can steal Keji's grey box then he can probably steal anything," Kasumi said. "Speaking of the grey box we should probably get back to looking, before more guards show up."

Shepard agreed and they returned to searching. The search didn't last long, since the grey box was only a few feet away, right next to a pair of sub-machine guns.

"The gun that killed two presidents," Kasumi regarded the weapon as Shepard handed it to her. "It even has a perfect copy of the original."

Shepard placed it on her thighs magnetic strip. 'I'll give it to one of the crewmembers. Why use it when I have a perfectly good rifle?'

Kasumi brought her Omni-tool up and began transferring the data from the box to it.

"Don't bother Ms. Goto," an all too familiar voice echoed through the vault. Hocks head filled the room, projected from somewhere. "Its code locked."

'That accent is starting to get on my nerves again.' Shepard thought as the madman rambled on about how he was going to kill them and use Kasumi's grey box to open Keiji's and finally get the secrets.

Shepard eyed a vase to her right. 'Looks expensive.'

She drew her pistol and shot it. Hock glared at her, eyes full of malice.

"Now, have I got your attention?"

"Hah! That shut him up," Kasumi said cheerfully.

Kasumi's Omni-tool beeped, indicating that the download was done.

"Kill them!" Hock yelled as the hologram promptly faded from view.

A door on the other side of the vault opened. Several Eclipse guards, all heavily armed, rushed into the vault. Shepard dove for cover and Kasumi disappeared.

The battle finally started and Shepard welcomed the adrenaline starting to slip into her veins.

Author's Note: What do you think so far? I know I skipped a lot of good sneaking around, but hey I do what I want. Drop a review, maybe a little constructive criticism. Oh and I figured since Shepard was N7 aka spec ops she would know how to use an assault rifle vs an SMG. So she will be using one in my story. The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Close Calls

Authors Note: Well enough sneaking around and talking. It's time to kick ass and chew some bubblegum. This is the second part of the Kasumi mission with all the fights and eventual confrontation of Hock. I've warped the ending a little to suit my plans *evil laugh*. Let me know what you guys think. Oh and enjoy.

"When you ask a person if they've lost something or someone, feel sorry for the people that say a few things. And for the ones that name off a list. But be in awe of the one who looks into the distance and says nothing, for they have lost everything, but themselves."

"Is this part of your master plan Kasumi?" Shepard yelled over the cacophony of incoming fire.

Kasumi shrugged at the Commander from her cover a few feet away.

"Did you think this would be easy?" Kasumi yelled back.

The hues of the different incoming ammo types would have been beautiful to Shepard, if it wasn't coming her way.

But it soon seemed to dim a little. Shepard took advantage of it. She popped out of cover and focused her biotics. A small sphere of dark purple formed in her left hand. She threw it at an unfortunate Eclipse merc that was in the process of moving to better cover. He reacted like he'd just been hit by a baseball, before flying through the air, and right into the fist that Shepard struck him with. His body went limp and she could feel his jaw break from her punch. He slid several feet behind Shepard as she dropped back into cover.

"I was kind of hoping," she finally answered Kasumi's question. "Just once would be nice."

Kasumi smirked. Shepard did the same, but at the same time finding it odd that they were cracking jokes when several thoroughly pissed Eclipse mercs were trying to gun them down. Shepard stood and fired off several rounds before being forced back into cover.

"Ideas?" Kasumi chimed.

Shepard glanced around. The enemy had good lines of fire on both of them, keeping them pinned. 'They don't need to kill us. She thought to herself. 'Just keep us pinned till more of them show up.'

Her eyes searched the area feverishly for any kind of salvation, until they fell upon a blast from the past. A smile crept upon her face.

"Yeah I've got one," she yelled to Kasumi. "Here it is; you throw flash bangs, and I'm going to run over there and use that gun."

Kasumi paused to think it over, before nodding. "Sounds like a plan Shep," she said as she unclipped two flash bang grenades from her belt.

Shepard counted down with her left hand from three. On one she balled her hand into a fist, the go signal.

Kasumi lobbed both grenades at the enemy. They landed right in the middle of the five Eclipse. Only one noticed and dove to the side. The others were blinded when they went off, causing them to shield their eyes and fire wildly. Shepard seized the moment and took off for the parked MAKO and its main cannon. She reached it just as the eclipse began to recover. She smiled.

'Eat this.' She thought as she pressed down the trigger. The massive blast obliterated the bodies of the four Eclipse, and the wall behind them. Only the one that dove away from the grenades survived, albeit with shrapnel covering most of his body. Shepard casually walked over to his prone body, pistol in hand. He looked up.

"Please do..." he began. Shepard cut him off, with a single bullet to the head. He went slack immeadiately.

Kasumi walked up next to Shepard, who had relieved the dead merc of his radio and began hacking it.

"Kind of harsh Shep," she said. "We could have gotten something out of him, or just left him."

Shepard shook her head. "He chose the wrong side. And they don't show mercy, so why should I."

She walked off before Kasumi could reply, leaving the thief alone with the destruction they had just caused. She stood there alone for a few seconds, lost deep in thought.

Kasumi left the body where it was and jogged after Shepard, who had disappeared into the hole left by the MAKO. She slowed to walk beside Shepard, Locust in hand in case anything jumped out from behind a box. Shepard continued to tinker with the radio, attempting to hack it. Kasumi watched silently as Shepard grew frustrated with it, muttering a few curses under her breath. Finally she thrust it out in front of Kasumi.

"Hack this," she said angrily.

Kasumi chuckled a little. "The great Commander Shepard," she joked. "Defeated by a little radio and not the hundreds of mercenaries to kill her."

"Shut it," Shepard muttered. This only caused Kasumi's grin to grow as she waved her Omni-tool over the radio; its hacking protocols making easy work of the radio.

An all too familiar voice filled their ears.

"Keep them busy," Hock said confidently. "I'll take care of them myself."

Shepard grinned in wry amusement. "He seems cocky."

Kasumi only nodded as she tossed the radio away. "Going to be fun to prove him wrong."

Shepard opened her mouth to say something as they rounded a corner. She quickly dove to the side.

A missile flew right where she had been, it impacted the wall. She regained her composure instantly, equipping her Mattock heavy rifle and looking for targets. Kasumi ducked right beside her, drawing her Locust. The room seemed to be a loading bay, full of trucks and crates. And two dozen pissed Eclipse guards.

"Let's get to work," Shepard muttered aloud as she rose and fired several shots. The unlucky shotgun wielding asari on the receiving ends shields faltered under the heavy rounds, before falling completely. Her body danced as Shepard put several rounds into her. Satisfied that she was dead, Shepard moved onto the next, and then the next. Before long her clip was empty and she ducked down to reload.

Only then did she notice that Kasumi had disappeared. She looked around, wondering where the other woman had gone.

"Kasumi where the hell are you?" she asked.

The thief's answer came in a whisper. "I'm being a ninja. And you're kind of ruining the surprise."

Shepard smirked. "Hit them hard Kasumi."

Shepard obviously couldn't see Kasumi, but knew she was smiling. "I always do."

Slowly Shepard peeked over her cover. Two eclipse guards were off to the side of the others.

'I'd attack them if I were in Kasumi's shoes.'

As if on cue Kasumi materialized behind the two unsuspecting victims. Shepard just caught the glimmer of a knife in Kasumi's hand. She slipped it into the neck of one guard, an instant kill as he went slack. The other had just begun to turn, when Kasumi ripped the blade from the others neck and brought it across the second's neck. Shepard imagined shock filling the guards mind as he took a full second to react to the opening on his neck.

Kasumi disappeared before he hit the ground, reappearing beside Shepard seconds later.

"Bravo Miss Goto," Shepard said. "Well done."

Kasumi bowed her head. "Not bad shooting on your part Shepard. Now let's take out these last few guards, and then go find Hock."

Shepard nodded. She peeked out of cover. There were only three guards left. Two were firing potshots at her, while the other was working to open a large box.

'What the hell is he doing?' she asked herself. Before she could train her rifle on him, the other two decided to put their rifles to use and sprayed her position.

"Damn," she barked as she pulled back into cover. "Kasumi can you see what is in the box that the merc is trying to open?"

"Sure thing Shep," Kasumi said before peeking around her side of the cover. She only looked for a few seconds, before gasping. "That's not good."

"What is it?" Shepard asked. A small earthquake shook the ground beneath her feet.

Kasumi turned to her. "Only a heavy mech."

Shepard cursed before forming a small plan. "Ok we deal with the mercs that are left, then the heavy."

Kasumi nodded before activating her cloak. "I'll take out the one near the box. You can have the other two."

And then Shepard was alone, with her rifle. 'Should be easy.'

She jumped out of cover, taking aim. One guard was standing up, reloading his rifle. Four shots later he was down. The other cowered behind the barricade for cover. Shepard wore a grin of malice. She summoned biotic power in both hands, before throwing it towards him in a violent and powerful shockwave. It struck him and sent him flying.

'Just like target shooting,' she thought as she put five rounds in before he hit the ground. He didn't get back up. Shepard stood triumphantly.

'Now where is that heavy?'

A thud echoed behind her, followed by machinery working.

'Crap.' She dove forward. The mech began powering up its machine gun. Shepard rolled at the end of her dive, quickly bringing her weapon to bear. She fired the same time the heavy did. Its shields barely fell halfway when hers collapsed. Realizing the current situation was suicidal, she rolled behind a box that was to her right.

"Kasumi I could use a hand," she yelled into her com unit. When nothing answered she got angry. "Where are you? Answer me!"

A beeping on the other side of the box told Shepard to move. She stood to run, but was blown off her feet by the missile that the mech had fired. She crawled backwards as the mech drew closer. Her rifle lost, she grabbed her pistol off the magnetic strip on her thigh. She emptied the weapons clip as fast as she could, but the heavy just kept coming closer and closer. The pistol clicked empty as the heavy stopped in front of her. Shepard was close enough to read the serial number on its chest. It picked one of its massive feet up, intent on crushing her. Shepard prepared her biotics, about to charge away, when a miracle happened. The heavy put its foot back on the ground and began flailing its arms around. Shepard stared in bewilderment as it struggled against. Something. That's when she noticed something on the mechs back. A hooded figure, hand deep in its neck.

'Kasumi,' she smiled.

The mech began to spark as Kasumi unloaded several overloads into its internal circuits. After the fourth one it finally collapsed to its knees and began beeping.

"It's gonna blow!" Shepard yelled as she scrambled away. Kasumi jumped off its back and into the bed of a truck. The heavy exploded in a glorious fireball.

"Well that was fun and all," Kasumi said as she slowly sat up. "But let's not do that again."

She slid out of the bed of the truck rejoined Shepard near the door that would lead them outside, to salvation and Hock.

Shepard dusted herself off, noting all the new scrapes this mission had put in her armor.

"Agreed," she said with a smile. She shouldered the Avenger assault rifle she had stolen from a merc. "Now let's go kill this bastard and get the hell out of here."

"This bastard refuses to go down," Shepard muttered.

She and Kasumi had made it to the landing pad, when Hock had finally shown himself; in a modified gunship. Now several dozen dead guards and a lot of thermal clips later, he was still gunning for them.

'Wish I had a missile launcher.'

She popped out of cover and fired a few more shots into Hock's ship. Only one round hit the actual ship. "Great his shields are down," she began. Hock retreated down below the pad. "Fuck there he goes again."

"Shepard next time he comes back clear me a path to those pipes," Kasumi yelled. She pointed to a bunch of red pipes on the side of the main area. "Then I'll hit Hock hard."

Shepard nodded. "Consider it cleared."

As if someone realized their plan, the elevator next to the pipes began flashing red. Soon it arrived, carrying six eclipse guards. Shepard managed to take down three, while Kasumi took down two more. The all too familiar sound of Hock's returning gunship drowned out the sounds of battle. It came up directly in front of the pipes.

"Now or never Shep," Kasumi reminded her.

"I know Kasumi," Shepard chided her. She drew on her biotic power, focusing on a point ahead of her. The last guard, that happened to be holding a missile launcher. Right before it felt like her head was going to explode she released the energy and began to run. Charging like lightning she was upon the guard in a second. The woman gasped as Shepard hand came up, in it a Balisong knife. It sliced through the guard's neck with ease as Shepard followed the move with a low spinning kick, knocking the dying guard to the ground.

"Let's go Kasumi!" Shepard yelled. She held both hand together in front of her. Kasumi understood the gesture and ran at Shepard.

She jumped onto the Commanders joined hands, and then soared through the air as Shepard launched her towards the pipes. Kasumi grabbed onto one of the larger pipes, and using her momentum swung onto the top of it. Hock seemed to pause, probably to wonder what the hell she was doing. She didn't give him a chance to think about it. She sprinted along the pipe, and then leaped into the air. She landed on the gunship, just above the cockpit. The overload she used next put its shields out of commission and caused her to nearly fall off as the crafts engines fought to regain control.

Shepard's heart dropped as Kasumi dangled from the side of the ship one hand clinging on; until the master thief somehow propelled herself onto the cockpit window. She gave Hock a wave, before somersaulting off and landed right next to Shepard.

"Let's tear that thing apart," she said.

"Already on it," Shepard said. She fired the missile launcher she had borrowed from the dead guard. One after another they left the launcher and struck the damaged craft; until finally, one of the engines caught on fire and the body began sparking. The gunship banked left and right, as if unsure which direction to crash.

Kasumi stood up and began walking towards the landing pad, thinking the battle was over. Hock seemed to have other plans. The ship dove at her. It crashed and began sliding towards her.

"Kasumi!" Shepard yelled.

The thief turned just in time to see the front of the ship bearing down on her.

Shepard charged her biotics and launched herself at Kasumi, tackling her and sliding to a stop several feet away. Almost off the edge of the building. Shepard was now on top of Kasumi, on hands and knees.

"That was close," Shepard joked. "Be careful next time."

Kasumi grinned. "You don't have to tell me twice Shep," she said coyly. "But this technically makes us even from before."

Shepard cocked her head a little. "Oh really?"

Kasumi was about to give her smart reply, when a sniper round flew between their faces.

Shepard rolled off of Kasumi, quickly readying her rifle. She fired, and the sniper dropped. More eclipse took his place.

"Don't they ever give up," Kasumi quipped as she blind fired over her cover.

Shepard shrugged. "The man signing your paychecks is dead assholes!" she yelled. "Just go home already!"

The deafening sound of a shuttle filled the air. The Normandy's shuttle had arrived.

"Right on time," said Shepard. "Let's get out of here. Fall back to the shuttle."

The duo slowly collapsed back to the shuttle. They jumped in, leaving the wreckage of the gunship and all the guards behind.

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. "Now let's see what's in that grey box."

Authors Note: Just a heads up. I plan on making all future chapters around 2500 ish words. Oh and I forgot to mention this earlier, but the DLC's that I'll be using are Kasumi's (obviously), Firewalker, LotSB, Arrival, and all the weapon packs. Shepard isn't doing Overlord. That particular one goes to…. Someone else. *Insert OC*

As always leave a review, some criticism. Let me know what I fucked up on, or if the chapter just sucked. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tears, Heartaches, and Distant Memories

Author's Note: So… I was not expecting almost 200 hits on the first day. Hopefully I can keep you all entertained. As for this chapter; I show what I think could've happened as the shuttle returns to the Normandy. As well as one of the things Shepard does to pass time between missions. Also so far only Kasumi and Mordin have been recruited. Messin with the timeline a little *he he*. And now without further delay, the story.

"People come and go, but the memories you have of them will always be there. And I'll be damned if you think you can dishonor them." -unknown

?

The shuttle rocketed away from the landing pad; the eclipse guards there still firing at it, occasionally hitting it until it disappeared into the clouds. Kasumi stood in front of the shuttles holographic interface. Her own grey box in hand. She looked it over, afraid that it might actually be Pandora's Box in her hand. It had the potential to ruin a lot of people's lives. Shepard stood nearby. Kasumi looked over to her. She nodded and brought up the control console as Kasumi inserted the box and ran the program. Shepard keyed in several commands and the first message began playing.

And then Kasumi was alone; with Keiji and all their memories. He stood in front of her, his features exactly as she remembered; the combed black hair, the alluring eyes, the mark on his chin.

"Kasumi if your seeing this," his voice even sounded the same. Hearing it brought back a flood of memories to her mind. "It's because I'm dead."

The hologram of Keiji waved a hand, causing the frozen boxes of several dozen videos to appear to her left. "The information we found is all here," he continued. "It's big Kasumi. If the Council ever got wind of this… the Alliance could be implicated."

Kasumi turned and began walking beside the row of videos, searching for one particular memory.

"Kasumi I," he stopped. She passed several stills of them together, but still couldn't find the video for which she searched for. "I encrypted the information to keep it safe. And I uploaded the encryption key to your grey box, so no one could get the whole package."

She stopped. There it was; the file she wanted to see. She touched it with her Omni-tool and the video came to life. It was a video of the two of them, together on Illium.

"But if I'm dead," the hologram continued as Kasumi watched the video of her tackling him onto a bed. "And if anyone knows about this… then I've made you a target, my love. I'm so, so sorry."

She balled her hands into fists. He was fearful for her safety. "Keji," she stared at the floor, wishing he were still alive to let him know that she was safe.

The recorded message continued. "I know you Kasumi. You'll want to keep these memories forever. But you don't need neural implants to know that I will always be with you."

A pit formed in her stomach upon hearing the next part of the message. "Please Kasumi, destroy these files," Keji told her. She ran back to the hologram. "There's nothing more I can do to protect you."

"I," she stuttered whilst placing a hand on the holograms shoulder. "I can't do that! This is all that's left."

"Good bye Kasumi," the recording said. Ending with, "I love you."

Kasumi embraced the hologram in a hug, fearful that letting go of it would be letting go of all the memories she was surrounded with.

And then it was over, the program ended and she was back with Shepard aboard the shuttle.

"Is there anyway we can just destroy the information?" Shepard asked genuine concern in her voice.

Kasumi's voice, by contrast sounded defeated. "No. Keji was a master at encrypting files. He laced the information into his memories. You can't have one without the other."

Shepard rested her chin in one hand as she thought long and hard about her next few words. Finally she concluded. "You heard him Kasumi, he wanted you to destroy the information and save yourself."

"I know," Kasumi said. Slowly the realization of the idea set in as she walked over to the image of Keji's face; and the grey box. "I just, I can't. This is all that's left of him."

Shepard walked up beside her and offered her support. "If it's easier, I could do it for you."

"I," Kasumi whispered on the verge of tears. She slowly backed away from the grey box. "Okay. Just get it over with. Please"

Shepard nodded and pressed the delete key. The image of Keji flickered, before fading away. She turned around to see Kasumi, tears running down the girls face. Shepard quickly took the two steps to Kasumi and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here for you Kasumi," Shepard whispered. "If you need any…"

She was cut off when Kasumi embraced her. She began to cry on her shoulder. Shepard's arms froze where they were, as unsure of what to do as Shepard's mind was.

'She just let go of her old life,' she thought. 'She needs you right now. Do it.'

Shepard wrapped her arms around Kasumi, whose body now shook with sobs. Shepard rocked her back and forth.

"I'm here Kasumi," Shepard said in a whisper. "It's okay. You can let it all out. I'm here."

The sobbing only got worse. It went on for what felt like an eternity, until Shepard could hear Kasumi start to say something. She only managed to catch the end of the sentence.

"… He's gone," Kasumi whispered. "He's really gone."

The words hit Shepard like a bullet. She let go of Kasumi and brought a hand to the thief's chin. She brought Kasumi's face up so she could look into her eyes.

"I said those exact words once," she said. "And I'm going to tell you exactly what the man that brought me out of my pit of sadness said. Don't say they're gone. Don't you fucking dare say they're gone. They live on in here."

Shepard put her hand on her heart. "And here," she brought the hand to her head. "They live on in your memories of them. Through the good and the bad they will always be with you. Never let go of them."

The tears seemed to have slowed as Shepard wiped a single tear away from Kasumi's cheek. "Live for the lost."

Kasumi backed away from Shepard, rubbing her red and bloodshot eyes as she did so.

"That was," she began. She inhaled a calming breath to keep the new tears that threatened to escape at bay. "That was something. Was the man that said that, close to you?"

Shepard froze; a memory she thought was buried away came rushing to the surface.  
>"No," she whispered. Her eyes stared into the distance of the memory. "He wasn't. But that is a story for another time."<p>

Shepard pushed the memory away and refocused on Kasumi. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kasumi nodded. The innocent smile she usually wore was back. "Yes, and thank you for bringing me out of my pit of sadness; and for helping me get revenge for Keji."

Shepard smiled. "Any time," she said. "Just remember, if you need anything. And I mean anything, you let me know."

Again Kasumi nodded. "I'll be fine."

The shuttle rocked a little.

"Must've just exited FTL," Shepard commented. She turned to Kasumi, who had gone to stare out one of the shuttles windows. "Kasumi would you be interested joining me for a drink?"

"Maybe later," Kasumi answered without looking at her. "I… need some time alone."

The shuttle soon docked with the Normandy and they went their separate ways, Shepard to the loft, Kasumi to the bar and her quarters.

?

The silence that filled the bar was killing Kasumi. The picture on the wall by her bed reminded her that Keiji was gone. It was the way they had met, and now it was a memorial. She couldn't take it anymore. She got up from the couch that she had sat on for the past hour and made her way for the door. She cloaked as the door opened, and silently crept her way into the empty elevator. She punched the key for the top floor, the Commanders cabin. The ride was boring and way too long.

The doors parted and Kasumi fast walked over to the closed door and gently knocked.

"Shepard?" she queried. "Are you in there?"

Silence answered her. "Hello? Shep are you in there?"

EDI's blue orb materialized on the pedestal near the door. Kasumi jumped.

"Commander Shepard is currently not in the loft Miss Goto," the synthesized voice said.

Kasumi put a hand on her heart. "You scared the crap out of me EDI," she joked. "Next time beep or something to let me know your coming."

"Acknowledged Miss Goto, I will try your suggestion next time."

Kasumi shook her head. "It was a joke. Where is the Commander?"

EDI stayed silent for a second while she tracked down Shepard.

"The Commander is currently in the portside cargo hold. She gave explicit instructions not to be disturbedby any crewmembers until we arrive at our next destination."

Kasumi was already back in the elevator. She waved at the blue orb as the door closed. "Shep won't know I'm there."

She hit the button to take her to the bottom floor. This ride seemed to pass by in a blur. She cloaked before the door opened. Slowly she stuck her head out of the elevator and into the cavernous space. The portside cargo hold was filled with boxes full of extra cooking supplies and emergency rations. It also had several boxes of replacement parts for rifles, pistols, and shotguns. The coast seemed to be clear, so Kasumi stepped out of the lift. Its door closed quietly behind her and slowly went back up into the rest of the ship.

'If I were Shepard where would I be?' she wondered to herself.

A blue glow off to the right caught her attention. A small box hung aloft in the air several feet above the rest of the boxes. Its frame covered in a light blue. Until it was struck by a blue orb and flung across the hold.

'I'll try that way.'

Kasumi silently crept up to a box that was near the glows origin. Her eyes widened. In the center of a half circle of large boxes stood one Commander Shepard. Her body aglow from the scars that covered her body; on the right side of her neck a spider web pattern of orange, across the bridge of her nose a small sliver of light orange, and lastly a long splash of red ran down her left arm.

Shepard's body suddenly lit up in a blue flame. Her biotics sending ripples out across the hold. Kasumi could feel it from where she hid, several feet away. She watched as Shepard created five blue spheres of energy around herself. She reached down to her belt. She grabbed her Balisong and flipped it open with the precision of a sniper. Next she inverted her grip so the blade was pointing down to the deck. She took on a basic warrior stance, ready for an assault.

The orbs launched at her like bullets. With moves that Kasumi could barely follow she sliced one in half, whilst ducking below the trajectories of two others. One shot high into the sky, and then dove straight down on top of her. Shepard side stepped the attack, then brought her foot down on the orb. It exploded outwards like a wave, pushing the box that Kasumi was hiding beside a few inches. The three remaining orbs launched a relentless assault, forcing Shepard into difficult blocks and counters. Kasumi watched in awe as the practice seemed to come to a climax.

Two orbs flew evenly at Shepard. She dove over them. She rolled and met the last orb, slicing it in half with her knife. The two circled around, intent on hitting her from two sides. Shepard breathed slowly, calming herself. Just as the orbs neared she brought her right foot up to block one, whilst extending her entire body to stab the other. The stabbed sphere exploded, causing Kasumi's hiding spot to move a little more than she thought it could. It knocked her over, causing her belt to clank on the floor. She froze.

'Maybe she didn't hear it?' she thought.

Something flew into the box next to Kasumi's head. She looked to see what it might be. It was A Balisong buried into the box, up to its green handle. 'Uh-oh.'

"What're you doing here Kasumi?" a voice demanded. It sounded too close to be Shepard, who was across the way.

Kasumi looked to see who it might be. Her heart skipped a beat.

'I'm so dead.' it was Shepard.

The Commander looked down at her, the cybernetics in her green eyes burned as red as lava. The look was almost animal in nature.

"I was looking for you Shep," Kasumi gulped. "I was kind of hoping your offer for a drink was still open. Sorry I was eavesdropping. "

Shepard's implants faded. The almost animal look disappeared.

"Don't worry about it," Shepard said. The sharpness from before was gone, replaced by the usual controlled voice that she used. "And the offer is always open. Although you could have just waited in your room, since I was going to stop by after this."

She gestured to the area behind her. Pieces of boxes littered the area. Like a massacre had just taken place.

"I couldn't stay in there forever," Kasumi said. The picture flashed in her mind, followed by Keji. "Why do you do this? Surely the cook doesn't like his supplies being destroyed."

Shepard chuckled. "There are enough supplies in here to supply a dreadnoughts mess hall, so he won't even notice a few boxes are gone."

She offered Kasumi a hand, which she immediately took.

"As for why I do this," she said as she helped Kasumi up. "It's… to help keep my biotics strong, and keep my knife technique loose."

Shepard reached down and jerked her knife out of the box it had imbedded into. She flipped it closed with ease and speed. Kasumi watched the blade disappear into the handle.

'She makes that look easy,' she thought. 'If I tried, I'd probably lose a finger.'

Her eyes noticed the scar on her left arm. It was still a dark red.

"I didn't see that earlier," she pointed at the mark. "How did you get it, if you don't mind me asking?"

Shepard grabbed her arm, and stared into the distance.

"That," she began. Her voice shallow almost lost in the cavernous room. "Is a story for another time."

"Bad memories," Kasumi brought her hands up in front of her in a mock surrender. "I understand. You don't have to say another word."

Shepard opened her mouth to reply.

"Commander," EDI interrupted over the intercom. "We have arrived at Omega. Docking procedures are underway."

Shepard sighed. "Got it EDI, tell Mordin to meet me by the airlock."

"Understood Commander," EDI replied.

"Well there goes the fun," Kasumi joked. "Looks like that drink will have to wait till you get back Shep."

Shepard smiled. "It can wait till **we** get back," Kasumi looked at her with confusion. "What? Did you expect me to take one of those crazy Cerberus fanatics along? I need a reliable squad mate to help get Archangel out of the hole he's dug himself. Someone I can trust."

Kasumi laughed and shook her head. "I'll go get my things then . But trusting a thief is usually a bad idea Shep."

Shepard laughed with her. "Good thing I don't trust just any thief. I trust the best."

They both laughed their way to the elevator. As the doors closed Kasumi asked.

"How did you sneak up on me without making a noise?"

Shepard grinned. "Because I'm a ninja."

?

Author's Note: Well there it is. Let me know what you guys think. Next chapter is full of action and explosions. In case anyone was wondering, I plan on doing a chapter on a few of the recruitment missions. Only the ones that I feel can help flush out Shepard's character because of the choices required in those missions. I plan on focusing mostly on DLC missions, made up places that I intend to send the crew to, loyalty missions, and time on the ship. Review subscribe, etc.

And unleash chaos!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mind the Gap

Authors Note: Thank you so much to all the people that added my story to their favorites, made me a favorite author, or left a review. All the alerts in my mailbox made a crappy day a good one. In this chapter Shepard and crew are off to rescue Archangel from Omega's gangs. Some crazy stuff happens (ie a CQC fight). One thing that will be different is the dialogue between Shepard and the squad will be a little different than Kasumi's mission, which you will soon read. Shepard tries to keep the Commander mask on in front of people she doesn't trust or like. But enough babbling, enjoy and as always review, criticize, etc.

"Death is the easy way out. Suck it up and keep fighting." –unknown

?

The air of the lower wards of Omega reeked of something Shepard couldn't quite identify.

'Smells kind of like motor oil, moldy cheese, and death,' she thought as she walked up the steps, away from the shuttle. She, Kasumi, and Mordin had come in the shuttle after signing up with a mercenary group that wanted Archangel dead.

"Let's get this over with," she said as she jogged up to a barricade with several men on it.

As she approached it, EDI's synthesized voice filled her ear.

"Shepard I've scanned the area, but I am unable to plot any other paths to Archangel."

They jogged behind the first barricade, right as one of the mercs head exploded from a sniper round.

"Well we definitely aren't going that way," Kasumi said as the headless body fell off the barricade right in front of Shepard.

"Yeah," Shepard replied. "Guess we're going with the mercs."

She jogged over to a door beside it.

"The heavy mech and gunship possess considerable firepower," EDI reported. "Weakening them before you leave will greatly improve your chances."

The doors parted, revealing a slew of gang members. The various aliens looked in Shepard's direction. She resisted the urge reach for her rifle.

'They think we're hired guns,' she reminded herself. 'No need to kill them, yet.'

Slowly the gang members of the room returned to what they had been doing previously. She quickly walked to the door that led out to mech storage and the exit. The lone YMIR mech sat in a storage room off the beaten path. Shepard suddenly stopped several feet away from it, causing Kasumi to bump into her.

"Ow," said Kasumi as she rubbed her nose. "Warn me next time you decide to stop suddenly Shep."

Shepard looked over her shoulder at Kasumi. "Oh sorry," she said. "I just don't want to get to close to that thing. Hack it for me."

Kasumi shook her head, a light chuckle escaping her. "It's not active," she said as she walked up to the console next to the heavy. She began typing away.

"I don't have good enough luck or hacking abilities," Shepard said sarcastically as she watched the door. "Just hurry up, before anyone shows up to do some maintenance."

Kasumi smiled. "Well this is all skill…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" Shepard asked, sensing something amiss.

Kasumi pressed one more key on the console before turning to meet Shepard's questioning gaze. "They left the targeting programs open. It's going to shoot the first thing it sees."

Shepard grinned mischievously. "Good job Kasumi."

Kasumi's grin grew. "No problem Shep."

Shepard turned and walked out the door, through the exit and back onto the boulevard. Several mercs crouched behind the second barricade, occasionally taking pot shots down the street. Two of them met grim fates in the form of a bullet to the head. Shepard casually walked past the corpses, stopping only to grab some medi-gel from a wall dispenser. A group of mercenaries stood over by a gunship caught her attention.

'Maybe one of them is Cathka,' she thought as she ran over to them. Luckily no rounds from Archangel found there way to her skull. Unfortunately none of the men were Cathka. They pointed her towards a Batarian that was working away on the gunship.

He seemed to sense her presence as he stopped working and turned to face her. He depolarized his face plate.

"Ah you must be the group Salkie mentioned," he said. "You're just in time."

Shepard controlled her disgust for the thing in front of her. "Were you waiting for us?"

The batarian walked over to a nearby table, setting down the welder he had been using and then picked up a cigarette.

"The infiltration team is about to give us the signal," he lit the cigarette. The smoke he blew out made rings. "Archangel won't know what hit him."

He put the smoke down and knelt down to examine the wiring of the gunship. "If you have any questions go ask someone else. I've got to get this thing back to one hundred percent, or Tarak will be on my ass again."

Shepard eyed the welder he had left on the table. A malignant grin spread across her face as she grabbed it. She stepped behind the batarian as he messed with several wires.

"You're working to hard," she said. When he looked to her to reply, she let him have it. His screams filled the air as she walked away.

The attack had already been underway for several minutes when the squad hopped over the barricade. Bodies littered the bridge to Archangels compound.

"He is very precise," Mordin said as he examined the corpse of one of the mercenaries that Shepard had talked to earlier, a single round to her head. "Should hurry to thwart infiltration team's attempts."

Shepard cracked her knuckles and neck. "Enough of this sneaking around," she said as she drew her rifle. "We'll give these mercs a surprise of our own."

A lone man stood behind one of the bridges many pillars, the only survivor from the distraction team. Shepard ran over to him. As he turned to yell for her to get down, she brought her rifles but stock across his jaw. He went limp, the momentum of the hit tipping him over the edge of the bridge. He fell silently into the darkness below. Shepard and squad wasted no time, and immediately rushed into the building. Several vorcha were on the ground floor.

"Kill them all," Shepard ordered.

The trio opened fire, causing confusion in the enemy. The surprise assault killed all of the vorcha, except for one, who desperately attempted to crawl to a pistol several feet away from his bullet ridden body. Shepard followed the small blood trail he left. She casually shot him in the back.

"Kasumi do you think we could have gotten anything useful out of him?" she asked. The thief had her mouth open to say something, but closed it and quietly shook her head. "Good, now let's move."

The three of them stormed up the stairs and made quick work of the two engineers that were trying to hack the door. Without a word being said, Kasumi ran up to the door and hacked it. Mordin and Shepard covered her, until the door beeped and opened.

"I didn't do that," Kasumi said as she backed away from the door.

Shepard turned towards the door, weapon trained on it. Waiting for something to come through; when nothing did, she cautiously stepped forward. The room she entered was spacious, filled with couches, beds, and several tables. Something blue caught her attention. A turian in blue C-Sec armor stood on a perch, rifle trained on the bridge that she had just crossed.

"You must be Archangel," she lowered her weapon. Kasumi and Mordin followed suit.

The turian held up a finger, indicating that she hold on whilst he dealt with something. Shepard waited patiently as the sniper took down another merc. He slowly got up, using his rifle as a cane. He turned to face them, and removed his helmet. The face that greeted Shepard was a tired, but familiar face.

"Garrus," she exclaimed. The longtime friend sat down on couch facing her. "Is that really you?"

The turian cracked one of his trademarked smiles. "In the flesh Shepard," he said. "I thought you were dead."

Shepard smiled. "Cerberus brought me back," she pointed to the glowing scar on the bridge of her nose. "With a lot of strings attached. What are you doing here?"

Garrus chuckled, "Keeping my skills sharp, but killing mercs is hard work."

A bullet whizzed past Shepard's head, brushing her hair. She dove into cover beside the window overlooking the bridge. Garrus got up from the couch and got back up on his perch.

"Well they had to realize the infiltration team failed eventually," Shepard muttered.

Garrus fired off a round before dropping to reload. "Their funeral. I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. Shepard you do what you do best, just like old times."

?

"Garrus the last shutter is closed we're on our way back up," Shepard said. She turned to run back upstairs, when Garrus gave her some grim news.

"Shepard you need to hurry. Garm's Blood pack goons are breaking in."

She double timed it up the stairs back to the ground floor, leaving Mordin in her dust. She arrived just in time to see a door explode into the room. Several Vorcha and varren stormed in, and the biggest Krogan Shepard had ever seen.

The head of the Vorcha standing next to the massive Krogan exploded in a red mist. The Krogan let out a roar. "Archangel is mine."

Shepard shot the Vorcha in front of the Krogan. The others returned fire, depleting her shields and forcing her into cover. Mordin appeared next to her.

"Predicament problematic," he said. "Valkarian and Goto chances of surviving Garm's assault slim."

Shepard blind fired over the bookshelf that was currently their hiding place. "I know."

At that moment an idea popped into her head; a crazy idea, but an idea none the less.

"Mordin can you handle down here?" she asked. "I need to get up there fast."

The salarian remained silent for a few seconds, peeking over cover to see the opposition.

"Yes," he finally answered. "Go help the others, will be there to help after dealing with hostiles."

Shepard nodded and opened a channel to Kasumi. "Kasumi are you still there?"

The sound of gunfire filled Shepard's ear. "Sure am Shep," the thief's voice was barely audible over the cacophony of gunfire. "But we could use some help up here."

"I'll be up there in a second," Shepard answered. "But first I need a flash bang in the lobby. Can you do that?"

Something small bounced in the center of the room. Shepard had just enough time to duck, before the flash blinded her. "Will that do?" Kasumi asked the upbeat tone evident.

Shepard couldn't help but smile. "Why yes it will. Thanks Kasumi."

"Anytime Shep."

Shepard nodded to Mordin, he nodded back. She vaulted the cover as he stood and launched an incinerate at a varren. It erupted into a spasm as the flames covered its body. She dashed up the stairs, taking two at a time. As she neared the top of the steps, a man dressed in the blood pack armor turned the corner towards her. Shepard fired off three rounds from her rifle, bringing his shields down. Using her momentum she rammed him into the shelf on the wall behind him. He slid down it into a sitting position. Shepard brought her boot up and slammed it into his head. There was a sickening crack and he stopped moving.

She ran for the door to Garrus' perch. Only a human stood in her way. Summoning her biotics she launched a shockwave in his direction. He smacked into the ceiling. Shepard could just see Garm in the window next to the door.

'B to the W.' she thought as she focused her biotics for a charge. In one step she was on the railing, and then flying through the air with her biotics. She sailed through the window and into the Krogan warlord. They rolled around on the ground, her rifle slid under a couch, his onto a bed. Garm kicked her off and got to his feet. She rubbed her stomach as she got up, feeling one of her ribs scream in protest to the movement.

"You want a piece of me human?" the Krogan roared. He charged Shepard in a complete blood rage. She side stepped his charge.

Her Balisong was out with a flick of the wrist. They circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The sounds of Kasumi and Garrus having a gunfight with two other Krogan on the other side of the room was the only other sound Shepard could hear. Garm let loose another roar and charged. A little quicker than Shepard thought a Krogan could. He tackled her to the ground, his huge weight threatening to crush her. Her knife slid a foot away from her outstretched hand.

"Not so tough now bitch," he laugh. He had a hand around her neck.

Shepard clawed at his arm, desperate to get air to her lungs. The edges of her vision began to darken.

'Damn it Shepard do something!' She screamed at herself.

She didn't have to. The pop and hiss of a cloak deactivating behind Garm signaled someone had snuck up behind him. A knife stabbed into one of the Krogan's eyes. He immediately released his grip on Shepard's neck and screamed in protest. Shepard could just make out Kasumi's scream as Garm back handed her. He pulled the knife out of his eye and stomped towards Kasumi.

"Wrong move human," he said as he drew closer.

Shepard reached for her knife, reversing her grip. Garm stood over Kasumi, whose own knife was now about to stab her. Shepard sprang up from the floor and launched onto the Krogan's back.

"No one messes with her or my team," she yelled. She jammed the knife into Garm's good eye.

He let out a scream of anguish, and began flailing around. Shepard tried to hold on, but was thrown over one of the couches.

"Damn you human," Garm roared. He held out both hands, searching for her.

Shepard slowly got up, her cracked rib screamed in protest again. She ignored it, letting the adrenaline that flowed through her veins take control. Another crazy idea had formed in her head. In two steps she was jumping off a couch and sailing through the air towards Garm, fist brought back. At the last second she rammed her fist forward, it slammed into the handle of her Balisong, causing it to dig deeper into the krogan's skull.

He screamed louder as he dropped to his hands and knees. Shepard reared back and delivered another punch, forcing the blade deeper. But instead of dying, the Krogan rose to one knee.

Shepard brought her fist back again. "Eat this." She growled. Her hand enveloped in biotic power. It rocketed forward in a devastating right hook that pushed the knife into the krogan's skull, down to the end of the handle.

Garm's body finally seemed to register the hits that had been dealt to him, as he collapsed to the floor. Something metallic snapped as his body hit the deck, finally remaining still.

Shepard's shoulders heaved up and down as her labored breath started to calm down, the adrenaline fading away.

"Thanks for the save Shep," Kasumi whispered.

Shepard spun around to face her.

"You saved me first Kasumi," she said. "Just returning the favor."

The thief smiled. When her eyes looked into Shepard's own, the smile disappeared.

"What is it?" Shepard asked. Her hand felt her face, expecting a river of blood from a wound she didn't know she had.

"Your eyes," Kasumi said. "They're glowing red again."

Shepard shrugged. "Sorry. But there isn't exactly an off switch for that."

The thief chuckled lightly. Shepard joined in. Garrus had returned to his perch to watch the bridge.

Suddenly the only door to the room opened. Shepard brought her pistol up, ready for whatever stepped through. A vorcha stumbled in, smoke fumes coming off his body. It collapsed to the floor.  
>"What the hell?" Garrus said as he watched the corpse from his perch.<p>

Mordin stepped into the room, typing on his Omni-tool like he was safe onboard the ship.

"Shepard all hostiles have been eliminated."

She smiled. "Nice work Mordin," she nodded appreciatively. He returned the gesture. "We should get ready to move," Garrus chimed in. "Only one group left, we can take them."

Shepard thought it out. "Sounds like a plan," she agreed with the turian. "But I'm getting my knife first."

She knelt down beside Garm's limp corpse and rolled him over. She bit her lower lip. "Kasumi I've got some bad news," she said.

The thief knelt down beside her. "What could possibly be bad about a dead Krogan?"

Shepard picked up the handle to a small curved knife. "Your knife is broken."

She handed Kasumi the handle. "I can get you a new one."

Kasumi shook her head. "I'll take care of it Shepard."

The Commander shrugged at the comment, and dug several fingers into the hole made by her knife. Kasumi jumped up and walked away.

"What're you doing?" she asked Shepard, to queasy to face her.

Shepard removed a couple fragments and loose tissue, flicking them off her fingers before thrusting them back in. "Getting my knife back."

The sound of Kasumi gagging filled the room, followed by Shepard's laughter.

"Lightweight," she said as her laughter died a little. Her fingers found the handle of her knife. "Eureka!"

She put a boot on the corpse's stomach and pulled as hard as she could. The knife came loose and exited the body. She rubbed off the blood and gunk and flipped it close.

"Now we can leave."

?

Author's Note: Well kind of long chapter with a cliff hanger ending. But we all know how the mission ends. And it will be mentioned in the next chapter. As for the next few chapters, I intend to skip a few recruitment missions (Jack & Grunt) and instead make a few side missions, trips to the Citadel, maybe a DLC or two, and time on the Normandy. As always reviews are appreciated, criticism, etc.

Embrace Chaos


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dreamer of the Day

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews. This story just keeps getting more and more popular. This chapter is going to explain a little bit about Shepard's history, mostly a certain item she carries. And because Kasumi is nosy ;-) This Chapter will also add a little fiction to a side story I'm writing, which might be up on the site sometime in the near future.

Reyes08- Glad you like it so far. I'm glad you mentioned the fact that I'm not diving in. The reasons being: 1) It takes away from what has the potential to be a kick ass story full of action, mystery, discovery, and over all bad ass moments. 2) I feel like I would be cheating Shepard and Kasumi out of some great experiences, which I just refuse to do. 3) I like a challenge, and that would be WAY too easy.

Enough babbling, enjoy the story.

"We are defined by what we carry with us. Will it be that toothpick you call a knife, or this beautiful blade." –unkown.

?

The elevator rose silently towards the loft. Kasumi hummed a song that her mother had sung to her when she was a child. The bottle of Sake in her right hand clinked against two glasses clutched in the same hands fingers. With a chime the lift stopped and the doors parted. She stepped out, and walked over to the door to the Captain's cabin.

"Shep are you in there?" she asked as she knocked.

No answer.

'Sneaking into the Commanders room is probably a bad idea.' She thought as she activated her Omni-tool and began hacking the door. 'But what the hell, I came all this way.'

The locks opened with a snick and the door silently slid into the wall. She stepped into the room no one was allowed into. She had only snuck in here on one other occasion, to leave Shepard's disguise for the heist on her table.

The sound of a shower running could just be heard above the hum of the ship.

'Maybe I should leave the Sake and come back.' The thought ran through her mind as she walked over to Shepard's desk and set down the Japanese wine and glasses. She examined several replica ships that hung next to the desk, placing her hands on the table to lean forward in order to look closer. Her left hand brushed something. She looked down to see what it might be, her eyes widened. It was Shepard's knife, the same one she had used to save countless lives and ended countless others. Including one Kasumi Goto's life.

Slowly she grasped the handle, looking over every detail reverently. The green handle, inlaid with rivers of precious red metals.

'Just like her eyes.' She thought as she slowly opened the handle to reveal the blade. A twenty nine inch single sided fang. She ran a finger over it, noticing an engraving on it.

She said the inscription aloud. "Dreamer of the night," the meaning escaped her.

The very distinct sound of a pistol coming to life filled Kasumi's ears; the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Very slowly she turned around. Shepard held the pistol in her outstretched hand, her eyes glowing slightly red.

"Calm down Shepard," Kasumi said as she raised her hands slowly. "If this is about being in here, I promise I'll never sneak into your room again."

Shepard held her stance for another second, before relaxing and lowering the pistol. Her eyes faded back to their normal emerald green. Water ran down her red hair, dripping onto the floor rhythmically.

"Jeez," Shepard said exasperatedly. She readjusted the towel that covered her body. "What the fuck Kasumi? I almost shot you."

Kasumi lowered her hands, shoulders relaxing a little now that her life wasn't in danger, for now. "I know," she said. "I know I was just hoping to say thanks for saving me back on Omega."

Shepard ran a hand through her damp hair. "You saved me first Kasumi," she said. "So as far as I'm concerned, you don't owe me anything besides a drink."

A smile spread across Kasumi's face.

"Well it just so happens," she said whilst stepping to one side so that Shepard could see. "I have an unopened bottle of Sake, and two glasses. Would you care to join me?"

Shepard shook her head in amusement. "Alright if you insist," she said. "Just take a seat on the couch while I dry my hair."

Kasumi nodded and grabbed the alcohol. She skipped down the stairs and plopped onto the couch. She slowly poured the almost clear liquid from its bamboo container into the two glasses.

A few minutes later Shepard joined her, sitting across from her. That was when Kasumi realized she still held the knife in her hand.

"Oops," she held the handle out to Shepard. "This is yours."

Shepard took it and flipped it closed effortlessly, as usual. "Thanks."

Kasumi handed a glass to her and took the other. "What does 'Dreamer of the Night' mean?" she asked after sipping lightly on the drink.

Shepard looked at the clear liquid, as if hesitant to drink it. Finally she chugged it, and immediately began coughing as the burning lit her throat up. Kasumi laughter echoed in the room as she fell over. "You're supposed to sip it you idiot."

Shepard patted her chest as the coughing slowly stopped.

"I'll try that next time," she said as she poured herself another drink.

Setting the container down she leaned back into the couch.

"As for the inscription," she began. "It's from a quote a friends brother used to say. It goes, 'All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their mind wake in the day to find, that it was vanity; but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible. This I did."

Kasumi sipped some more of her drink. "So you were the dreamer of the night?" she asked. "The one who dreamed of vanity?"

Shepard shook her head. "No he was," she answered. "It's actually his knife. He was the one that dreamed of a better tomorrow. This one is mine."

She placed the glass on the table and held her hand out towards her bed. The hand glowed blue as she focused her biotics on something Kasumi couldn't see. Suddenly a sliver of steel flew out from under a pillow and into Shepard's hand. Kasumi jumped, causing her to swallow more Sake than she had intended. She broke into a small coughing fit as Shepard rolled on the couch laughing.

"You're supposed to sip on it you idiot," she said mockingly.

"Ha ha," Kasumi said in between coughs. "Very funny Shep."

Shepard grinned. "Glad you thought so."

She sipped on her own drink, waiting patiently for Kasumi to stop coughing before she asked the next question. "So what else did you come up here for?" she asked. "And don't say to get me drunk and seduce me, because I can out drink you any day of the week."

Kasumi acted to be taken aback. "Why Shepard how did you find out about my evil plans?" both laughed at the comment, before she got a little serious. "I just wanted to say thanks, and ask why you helped me without even asking why?"

Shepard took another sip of her drink.

"I did it because you needed help," she answered honestly. "And because I enjoy helping a damsel in distress."

"But I was a stranger to you," Kasumi said. "And you could've died to satisfy my desire for vengeance."

Shepard shook her head, spinning the bacon knife on the table with her free hand. "Kasumi I do it because I want to," she said in a steady and calm voice. "Not because someone pushes the problem onto me. I didn't ask what we were doing at Hock's, because I knew you would open up when you felt like it. And now I know a lot about you that most people don't. For example, you aren't an asshole or a bitch, like some of the Cerberus personnel onboard this ship."

"You say you know a lot about me," Kasumi said as she refilled her empty glass. "And yet I know so little about the great Commander Shepard, outside of what is on the net."

Shepard looked up from the knife she had been staring at. "Well what do you want to know?"

Kasumi blinked several times, thinking she had just imagined those words. "Really?"

Shepard nodded. "Sure. I've got plenty of time to talk."

The thief rested her chin in a hand, thinking about what to ask. She finally settled on a question that had been nagging her for sometime.

"Where did your scars come from?"

The knife stopped spinning immediately. Shepard's heart skipped a beat as memory after memory assaulted her subconscious.

"Well," she said after several seconds of silence. She started in chronological order, with the one on her collar. "This one is from a varren bite during the attack Mindoir."

Next she moved to the one that ran down her left arm, the one that most intrigued Kasumi. "This is from the Blitz," she finished with the smallest scar located on the bridge of her nose. "And this little beauty mark, is from the first Normandy's crash."

The next words were out of Kasumi's mouth before she could stop herself. "What did it feel like to die?"

Shepard remained silent for several seconds, as if attempting to find an answer for herself.

"It was cold," she started. "And warm at the same time. My life flashed before my eyes as I fought for air. I could hear the hiss of oxygen leaving my suit and feel my lungs burn like napalm was in them. My vision blurred and then, I don't know. It ended and then I woke up on a cold table with Lawson yelling at me."

"That sounds, awful."

Shepard shook her head. "Yeah I don't like waking up to miss sunshine screaming at me, but that was probably the easiest death I've had," she said. When Kasumi cocked an eyebrow she explained, "Actually dying is easy, it's when you lose someone close and you die on the inside from it, that shit gets hard. I died on Mindoir with my family, on Elysium with most of my squad, and when the former owner of that knife died. Each time I was brought back by someone else, this time is no different."

Kasumi reached out and grasped the handle of the Balisong. "Who was he?" she asked whilst once more becoming entranced by the beautiful knife.

"The Butcher," Shepard began. Kasumi's eyes darted back to Shepard's, hoping to no avail that the next words were not the same that Kasumi was thinking of. "He was the Butcher of Torfan."

"You were close to THE Butcher of Torfan?" she asked in disbelief. When Shepard nodded she had to ask, "Was he a monster like the net makes him seem to be?"

"Hell no," Shepard answered immediately. "He was practically my brother; he was kind but harsh, funny yet serious, and loved his sister and me. He motivated me and the others around him to keep going, no matter the cost."

She activated her Omni-tool, searching through the files saved on the hard stifled a yawn; the booze had begun to take a toll on her.

"I have one of his speeches saved on here somewhere," she said. After a little more searching she found it. "Ah ha, here it is."

A hoarse voice emanated from the tools speakers. "Marines, for more than a thousand years our Corps has been nothing but romping, stomping hell death and destruction. The finest fighting machine the galaxy has ever seen. We were born in a bomb crater, our mother was an assault rifle and our father was the devil. Each moment that we live is an additional threat upon your life.  
>I am a rough looking, roving soldier of the stars. I am cocky, self-centered, overbearing, and I do not know the meaning of fear, for I am fear itself! I am a green, amphibious monster made of blood and guts who arose from the sea, festering on the enemies of the Alliance. Whenever it may arise, and when my time comes, I will die a glorious death on the battle field, giving my life to mom, the Corps, and the Alliance flag.<br>We stole the eagle from the Air Force, the anchor from the Navy, and the rope from the Army. On the 7th day, while God rested, we over-ran his perimeter and stole the globe, and we've been running the show ever since.  
>We live like soldiers, talk like sailors and slap the hell out of both of them. Warrior by day, lover by night, drunkard by choice, and a MARINE BY THE GRACE OF GOD!"<p>

The recording cut out with a loud "Oorah," as the entire force about to assault Torfan yelled their approval.

Shepard's Omni-tool powered down, leaving her in silence. She looked over to Kasumi. Her jaw dropped to the floor. The thief had passed out on her couch, glass still in hand.

"Lightweight," she chuckled.

Ever so quietly she got up and tip toed over to Kasumi. She took the glass from the thief's hand and laid her down on the couch, putting her feet on the couch. Next she went to her closet and grabbed an extra blanket, gently shutting the door. The blanket easily covered Kasumi, who seemed to wiggle into a more comfortable position underneath the sheets. Shepard smiled, heading for the door. She stopped at her desk, a thought popped into her head. She silently searched her desks cabinets, looking for a sharpie. She soon found it.

'Kasumi with a mustache?' Shepard thought as she opened the lid, a grin running across her face.

?

Kasumi slowly cracked an eye open, her vision blurry. She yawned and sat up, memory starting to return. 'I remember talking to Shepard and having a drink.'

She then noticed the bamboo container that she had brought last night. She grabbed it and was unsurprised to find it empty.

"Must've had too many," she concluded aloud. "I guess I passed out, but where did this blanket come from?"

A piece of paper on the table caught her attention, next to it a sharpie and the Balisong knife. Kasumi picked it up and read it.

**Kasumi,**

**Told you that you were a lightweight; I put a blanket on you to keep you warm, and kept you from spilling anymore Sake on my couch (hopefully you didn't throw any up either). I drank what little was left of the Sake, since you drank most of it. And I couldn't sleep in my room because you snore, so I'll be in the lounge if you need me. Also I left the Bali for you, since I feel like I broke your knife when I fought Garm. Keep it safe, it's yours now. **

** Sincerely Shep,**

**P.S. I hope you enjoy your new mustache.**

Kasumi picked up the knife. 'Why the hell did she leave it for me?'

The last part of the message suddenly hit her.

"What mustache?" she asked. Her eyes darted to the sharpie. "She wouldn't."

Knife still in hand, she darted up to the fish tank in the wall. She looked at her reflection, everything looked fine.

'Son of a,' she thought as she ran for the lift, punching the button for living quarters.

She ran out of the lift as soon as the doors were wide enough to fit through, stopping only at the door to her room. She took a small breath and stepped into the room. On her couch was one Commander Shepard, sleeping comfortably.

"Hey," Kasumi kicked the couch. Shepard jumped from the jolt and rolled off the couch onto the floor. "You're a jerk. You know that right."

Shepard snickered. "That's not nice Kasumi," she rolled onto her back, so she could see the angry thief. "I was just having a little fun."

Kasumi held her frown, "I'm not nice," she said with a slight bit of sarcasm. "You said you put a mustache on my face!"

Shepard propped herself upon elbows before replying, "And ruin that face? Not a chance. Besides looking under your hood to put a mustache on you would ruin the mystery of the great Kasumi Goto."

Kasumi shook her head, resolve destroyed by the stupid antics.

"Okay Shep," she offered a hand, which Shepard immediately took. She took on as serious a tone as she could manage. "Enough joking around. I can't take this from you."

She held the Balisong out in front of her in an open hand. "It has too much meaning to you."

Shepard shook her head. "I said it's yours now," she closed Kasumi's hand around the knife with her own. "And believe me I tried to return it to the original owner when he gave it to me, but he ran away."

"I can't even open it," said Kasumi. "If I even try and do it as fast as you do, I'll probably lose a freaking finger."

Shepard laughed at the last part. "Well then I'll show you how," she said as she stepped behind Kasumi. She gently grabbed her arm. "Let's start with arm movements."

She very slowly led Kasumi through the motions of opening the knife, swinging the handle, and then the end. After several more times, she moved to actual hand movement.

"Next you do this," Shepard fixed Kasmi's hand into the proper position. "Followed by…"

She was cut off by EDI.

"Shepard," the synthesized voice began. "We have arrived at our destination and are currently in orbit above the planet."

Shepard sighed, releasing Kasumi's arm. "Alright EDI, I'll be at the shuttle as soon as I kit up."

"Acknowledged Shepard, logging you out."

And then they were alone again. Kasumi turned to face her. "What planet is she talking about?" she inquired. "Another potential crewmate to recruit for your crazy mission?"

Shepard shook her head.

"Not this time," Shepard answered. "I need to do this by myself. Just stay onboard."

She walked to the door.

"What planet?" Kasumi called after her.

Shepard looked over her shoulder. "The place I died," she whispered just as the door closed behind her. "Alchera."

?

Author's Note: Well that was something. I don't think I'm very good at slowly edging into a relationship. Let me know what you guys think. I might come back and revise this chapter. As for the length of this chapter… I said in an earlier chapter that the average would be around 2500, but that obviously didn't last. Once I get writing I just can't stop (sorry XD). But next is a real somber moment for Shepard, along with a surprise. As always review, subscribe, favorite, etc.

And embrace chaos.

P.S.- I checked my email right after completing this chapter. Holy crap all the alerts! Thank you so much for all the favorites, I hope I can keep you all entertained.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Lower your Head, Slowly for the Dead

Author's Note: So now that the jokes and pranks are out of the way, we can move onto a real tough moment for Shepard. Hopefully I do it justice. Also there is a surprise for Shepard in this chapter, might not be what she needs, but it's a surprise none the less.

JSaysNo- At first I thought you were kidding. But then I went back and looked. "Crap."

But I recognize that you caught me and I'll try and do better next time.

"And I stood upon this hollowed ground, the laughter of those long gone a somber reminder that the things you care about are fragile. And can be taken at a moments notice."-unknown

?

The snow cracked as Shepard stepped out of the shuttle. Light snowflakes landed on her visor, melting instantly from the heat given off by it. She slowly looked across the twisted landscape. Pieces of the Normandy were everywhere. A glint directly in front of her caught her attention. She walked over to it, snow crunching with each step. As she approached the object seemed to glow brighter. They were dog tags. She reached down and pulled them out of the snow, brushing off the chunks of ice that had formed around the edges.

She looked around the area, noticing a few more glints in the snow. She picked each of them up, until her count was up to six. The Normandy's cockpit loomed in front of her, beckoning her to enter. Her mind flash backed to an image of Joker manning the controls, the CIC and galaxy map behind him as he navigated the stars. Shepard found another set of tags, belonging to one Helen M Lowe. Shepard remembered that she was a Nav officer and worked alongside Joker and Pressley.

'A flame extinguished before its time,' she thought as she left the cockpit.

A crater sat in the middle of the crash and in the middle of it a familiar object.

'Not even a fall like that could destroy this baby,' she thought as she ran a gloved hand along the still intact MAKO.

The image of it still in the cargo hold filled her mind, followed by the crazy drop on Illos.

'I'll have to come back to get you when this mission is over.'

The galaxy map lay in ruins behind the MAKO. Shepard stepped onto the platform that she had used to command the Normandy and all its crew in the hunt for Saren. She imagined the map still working, the crew members buzzing around it, all intent on following her orders to a letter.

Something flickered off to the left of the map. Shepard leapt over the railing. It was a datapad. On it was Pressley's journal entries. He was hesitant to work with other species at the beginning, but in the end admits that they were a pleasure to work with.

A tear ran down her cheek as an image of Pressley saluting her flew through her thoughts.

She exited that part of the wreckage, pad in the crook of her arm. Out of the corner of her eye, something black appeared; an unmistakable piece of her past. She ran over to it.

The battered, beaten, and burned N7 helmet that Shepard had worn the same day she had died rested on top of what looked like a staff. Shepard grasped the helmet with both hands attentively. Slowly she lifted it off its post, memories flooding her mind.

'All that abuse and still it survived.'

Something metallic clinked as it fell out of the helmet. Shepard looked to see what it might be. Her eyes went wide with shock, her knees buckled. She collapsed as dozens of memories hit her brain like a freight train. What she thought was a staff was actually the sheath of a sword, the different hues of blue metals that flowed on it like rivers all too familiar to Shepard. But something was different.

Slowly she reached up to grasp the handle, when it hit her.

'The handle was white, not black and yellow.'

Upon further examination of the handle she found on the handles end was a strange yellow mark; a 'T' with sharp lines underneath the arms that seemed to make the face of a bull.

Her mind immediately reached the obvious conclusion. "Cerberus," she growled. Anger consumed her as something jingled on the end of the handle. They were dog tags and a note. She read the note.

"Fair winds and following seas Shepard," more memories attacked her.

She grabbed the dog tags. Parts of the words were burned away.

**G, Elizabeth **

**Age: 22**

**PoB: Earth**

**DoB: 10/8**

**Unit: 23rd Recon BN**

Shepard couldn't finish reading the rest, her emotions threatening to overflow. Tears formed in her eyes and she desired nothing more than to wipe them away. But the Normandy's crews deserve to be respected.

She took the sword in one hand and the helmet in the other, dog tags of the crew went around her neck while the datapad stayed in the crook of her arm.

"Joker bring the monument in," said Shepard. Her helmet relayed the info to the bridge instantly. "I've found a spot for it."

"It's on the way Shepard," came Joker's solemn reply.

'This must hurt him more than I thought.'

She spent the few minutes it took for the ship to move into position exploring the crew deck, collecting more dog tags. And then she was at the sleeper pods, and his workstation. An image of the mess hall came to the forefront of her mind, followed by him.

Shepard reached into one of her armor's compartments, grasping the medal that lay within it. Slowly she set it down on the console that he had spent hours at.

"I'm sorry Kaiden," she whispered. "I had to make a choice."

His last words echoed in her mind like he was right there. "I understand Commander. I don't regret a thing."

A whistle indicated that the new Normandy had arrived above the crash and was in position. Shepard said her silent goodbyes and returned to where she wanted to place the monument.

?

The monument sat in front of the MAKO, a fitting place as it was the direct center of the wreckage. The statue of the Normandy soaring up through the sky brought a smile to her face. In one final act of respect, she snapped to attention and gave a crisp salute; saying a silent prayer for the lost. She dropped the salute and returned to the waiting shuttle. She collapsed onto one of the benches, placing the helmet and datapad next to her, and the sword in between her legs.

"EDI," Shepard said as she removed her helmet. "Tell Joker we're heading to Purgatory for the next dossier, and then the Citadel for supplies and R&R."

EDI's usual synthesized voice replied in the usual courteous manner. "Mr. Moreau has been notified."

"And warm up the projector," Shepard finished, her eyes glowing red with rage. "The Illusive Man and I need to discuss some things."

?

Kasumi looked up from the book she had been reading. The doors to the elevator were open.

'Oops,' she thought as she closed the book and stepped onto the second deck. A few of the Cerberus operatives did a double take as she walked by them and into the armory.

'Oh yeah they aren't used to seeing me outside of my room since I usually sneak around.'

She activated the cloak just as the door to the armory opened. She walked past Jacob as he did sit ups on the floor. He didn't even notice as the door to CIC opened without anyone visibly coming through.

She stopped just outside of actually entering CIC. The shouting emanating from the room making her second guess whether or not to enter.

'Suck it up Kasumi,' she willed herself. 'Just be a ninja.'

After a second more of staring at the door she made her decision, she stepped through.

Shepard stood on the projector, encased in a holographic cage. She was in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Bullshit," she growled whilst thrusting a finger at someone on the other side of the line. "You had something to do with this, and you can't deny it. Look at all the yellow and black on it now, it screams your organizations name."

Shepard pointed to the handle of a sword in her hand. And as far as Kasumi could tell it was all black and yellow.

The calm resolve of the man on the other side of the conversation scared Kasumi more than the red eyes and fire that Shepard was throwing at him.

"Shepard the criteria of projects that are unrelated to your current mission is irrelevant," the Illusive Man said. "Especially that project. Now I'm going to ask you to turn that weapon over to Operative Lawson for return for disposal…"

Shepard cut him off, literally. The sword was out in a flash of silver.

"If she even tries to touch this," her voiced steeled but laced with fire. "I'll cut her damn head off. And every head that sprouts out from where the old one used to be."

"Shepard there is no need to threaten Operative Lawson," his voice still calm. "Over that piece of metal, no matter the historical value to you."

Shepard audibly growled. "It's not just a piece of metal ass hole," her shoulders moved up and down as her rage built. "It belonged to… Wait, is he alive? Is she alive?"

The Illusive Man sighed. "If that sword really means that much to you then keep it. But other projects do not concern you."

"The hell they don't," her voice did little to hide her feelings. "This is my past we're talking about. Answer me damn it!"

"As I stated previously other projects do not concern you. You have two dossiers left to fill; I suggest you quicken your attempts. The Collectors are still abducting colonies."

And then he was gone, the line cut off from his end.

"Son of a bitch he hung up on me," Shepard said in disbelief. She returned the sword to its sheath with the same rehearsed precision that Kasumi had seen with the Balisong. "But by not answering he proved that one of them is alive, but which one?"

She sighed. "What did you hear Kasumi?" She asked, turning to look directly at the cloaked thief.

"I walked in right about the time you started swearing like a sailor," answered Kasumi. She uncloaked. "How did you know I was here?"

Shepard stepped off the projector and the table returned. "Doors don't open whenever they feel like it Kasumi."

"Fine," Kasumi held her hands up in surrender. "You caught me red handed. Slap the cuffs on me."

She brought her hands down in front of her, grinning the whole time. Shepard couldn't help but return the smile.

"I guess I can let you go with a warning."

Kasumi dropped her arms, but the grin remained. "Yay… Do you mind if I ask what that conversation was about?"

Shepard's smile twitched a shiver up her spine as a memory came back. "That is a story for another time," a slight quiver in her voice. "All you need to know is that this sword means a lot to me, so no stealing it."

Kasumi nodded. "Can I look at it?"

"Of course," Shepard handed the sword over. Kasumi gingerly took it. "You can ogle it on the way to your room. I've got to finish teaching you how to use that knife."

?

"You've got the hang of it now," Shepard said.

Kasumi flipped the knife closed and then open with much more fluidity.

"Yeah I got this down now," the upbeat tone in her voice brought warmth to Shepard's heart. "I'll never be as good as you were though."

Shepard shook her head. "Just keep practicing," she walked over to where she had left the sword on the couch. She picked it up. "Now… let's work on your technique."

Shepard was on Kasumi in a flash. She barely got the knife up in time as Shepard brought the sword down in a vicious slash.

"Don't just block," Shepard launched another assault. Kasumi parried with everything she had. "Counter attack."

Kasumi ducked under a swing, dropping into a feet sweeping kick. Shepard jumped it.

"If this is your idea of fun," she said as she dodged another sword swipe. "Then you're crazy Shep. Fucking crazy."

Shepard grinned at the comment. "Aw Kasumi how sweet," she joked. "But if you want to carry that knife, then you are going to known how to use it. Cheat if you have to, but prove it's yours now."

Kasumi blocked another swipe, when an idea popped into her head; a crazy idea, but an idea none the less. She powered up her Omni-tool.

"If you insist," she closed the window shutter and turned off all the lights. Disappearing into the shadows like a wraith. "Welcome to ninja land Shep."

She circled around Shepard who looked feverishly for her. Kasumi's optical enhancements letting her see in the darkness with ease. With the silence honed by years of thievery she snuck up on Shepard and tapped her on the shoulder.

Shepard swung wildly at the place Kasumi used had been. Kasumi watched with barely contained amusement.

"That's a kill Shep."

Shepard shook her head. "Not until my back hits the ground."

"Well I can arrange that," Kasumi whispered. The space of the room making it impossible to locate where her voice was originating as she circled to Shepard's back.

Dropping to a low crouch she stalked up behind the Commander. With precision she grabbed Shepard's shoulder and swept the legs, putting Shepard on her back and sending the sword sliding across the floor. Kasumi pounced on her, pinning her arms down with her legs. She brought her face inches away from Shepard's, the knife resting on Shepard's lips.

"Does this count as a win?" Kasumi quipped. Shepard mumbled that she was right and a smile spread from ear to ear on her face. "Good. Then I would like to make a few demands, since I have you in such an awkward position."

She lifted the knife off Shepard's lips, allowing the other woman to speak.

"I'll bite," Shepard played along, wondering where this was going. "What do you want?"

Kasumi didn't miss a beat. "Well more Sake and Ramen would be nice. Especially shrimp ramen, my favorite."

"Anything else?" Shepard cocked an eyebrow, sensing more requests coming.

"Well a new couch would be nice," Kasumi glanced back at her couch. Shepard looked to her right, past Kasumi's leg. The couch was in ribbons from the sparring match.

"Well that one is kind of my falt. I'll agree to those terms Miss Goto."

Suddenly the door opened, illuminating the pair in its shaft of light.

"Wow Shepard," Joker gawked. "If I had known I was going to walk in on this, I would've brought a camera."

Shepard looked from him to Kasumi and then back to him. "Joker this isn't what it looks like," she began.

"Oh Shepard that was amazing," Kasumi pretended. She sat up, adding emphasis to her motions. "You're the best."

'How did I know that was going to happen?' Shepard thought as she gawked at Kasumi.

"Hold on let me go get Garrus," Joker said sarcastically. "And some popcorn."

Shepard slammed her head on the floor. "Ugh," she wined. "My arms are pinned Joker."

"Riiight," Joker nodded. "Well just letting you know that your com is off and that we're docked with Purgatory. Although now I see why."

"Nothing happened here," Shepard reassured him. He looked unconvinced.

And Kasumi didn't help. "Oh Shep there's no need to lie," she brought her face closer to Shepard's. Voice dropping to a whisper that only they could hear. "Are you enjoying this?"

"You are so dead after I get up."

Kasumi smiled. "Worth it."

"Well I'll go get the popcorn and camera," Joker continued.

Shepard looked over to him. "Just get out of here."

And then he was gone, and they were alone again. Shepard turned her gaze from the door to Kasumi's own, still just inches apart. "Kasumi," Shepard whispered.

"Yeah Shep?"

Shepard smiled. "Jokes over," she continued to whisper in case Joker was outside the door listening. "You can get off of me now."

"Oops," Kasumi hopped up. "I kind of got swept up in the moment."

"Oh really?" Shepard grumbled sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

"No sense of humor Shep."

She got up and headed for the door. "Get your gear and meet me and Garrus at the airlock."

Kasumi did one of her mock salutes. "See you there Shep."

Shepard left out the thief to tend to her gear.

'Finally an easy pick up mission,' she thought. Her heart thumped in her chest, 'must be adrenaline.'

?

"All I wanted was a mother fucking easy mission god damn it!" Shepard yelled. More guards flooded into the room, adding to the cacophony of gunfire. Warden Kuril sat on top of his throne, taking the occasional potshot at her. "Just one easy fucking mission of picking this teammate up and then leaving!"

Garrus popped another guard in the head with his sniper rifle, killing them instantly. He followed it with an overload to one of the shield generators. It popped and fizzled, leaving only one still active.

"Come on Shepard," he said in his usual cocky demeanor. "Since when do we ever get easy?"

Shepard blind fired over her cover into a group of guards closest to her, downing one of them. "This was going to be easy," she reloaded her rifle. "But that SOB had to try and pull a fast one. But he's about to find out what happens when you fuck with me."

As if on cue, the last shield generator sizzled and died. The protective bubble around the Warden died along with it. He dove into cover, thinking it would protect him.

"Oh ho no," Shepard growled. Her biotics primed for a shockwave. "You aren't dodging this one ass hole."

With a wave of both hands the energy surged forward, plowing through two guards that happened to get in the way as it made its way to the Warden. He was launched into the air several feet upon being hit.

"Garrus," Shepard called out. "Drop him."

The turian sighted in on the Warden's head as he fell, he fired. The rounds slammed into the Warden's head, punching a hole clean through. He didn't get up.

"Scoped and dropped," said Garrus calmly. The spent round clattered to the ground.

Shepard nodded approvingly. "Nice job. Same goes for you Kasumi."

The master thief materialized beside them, wiring from the last shield generator still in hand. "I try my best."

Shepard casually stepped over the body of the closest guard. "Well let's go get this biotic psychopath."

?

Author's Note: I didn't intend for this chapter to be all over the place, but once again writing is hard to stop once you get going. As for the sword, all will be explained down the road in a later chapter. All I can say is that it has a very significant part in Shepard's past and will be influencing some of the side missions that I'm creating for the gang. The sparring match and the 'event' *heh heh* that happened between Kasumi and Shep was just them having a little fun in their own ways. Or was it? 0.o (No Kasumi's or Shepard's were harmed in the making of this chapter.)

As for all the reviews and favorites I got on just the last chapter. THANK YOU so much. "You keep me going when the outcome seems grim. And for that I am eternally grateful."

But I have a question for anyone that wants to answer when they review.

"Are you not entertained!" Let me know if you decide to review.

And as always Embrace Chaos!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Monsters, Ramen, and a Good Time

Author's Note: Drawing ever closer to the Horizon mission, but I would like to do a few missions before it actually happens; including this one and a trip to the Citadel. I think Horizon will probably be somewhere after chapter 10. I might divulge a couple of Shepard's secrets before then, just depends what I think is best. Enjoy.

Dead Space 2 is a creepy game that gave me nightmares. And made the first part of this chapter

?

"It's just dead in the water Commander," said Jacob.

The object in question was one freighter known as the Constantinople. They had happened upon it when they exited the Mass relay near the Citadel. And instead of letting the locals handle it, Shepard decided to dock with it and go aboard.

"That may be Jacob," Shepard said as checked her rifle. "But we're going to look for the reason why it's silent."

He leaned forward to get a better view through the main view port. "No punctures on this side."

Shepard grabbed her helmet from the console that it had rested on. She placed it on her, sealing it in place with a snick.

"Breathers on," she told him and Kasumi. "Just in case."

Both of them complied and quickly grabbed their safety gear. When all was in place, she opened the airlock.

Dust particles hovered in the air of the dead ship. Shepard scanned the area, what she saw was gruesome, to say the least. Blood covered the floor, walls, and ceiling. An arm hung from a bundle of wiring in the ceiling.

"What the hell happened here?" Jacob voiced the question they all had on their minds. "And where are the bodies?"

Shepard couldn't answer either question, the blood that covered everything had to have come from at least twenty bodies, as for what caused this…

"We head for the bridge," she ordered. Her steely resolve unbroken, despite the growing desire to leave this ship immediately. "See what we can find, and then we bug out. Don't get separated and call out anything out of the ordinary."

"Besides all the blood and lack of bodies," Kasumi said. Any trace of her usual cheerful energy gone.

Shepard started walking forward. "Obviously I was referring to the cause of this mess."

The ship was dead silent, the only exception being the trio's footfalls. They passed bloody hallway after bloody hallway, still finding no bodies; just the occasional limb.

"Bridge is behind this door," Shepard stopped in front of a large steel was dented from something striking it repeatedly. "Kasumi you're up."

The thief squeezed past her and began hacking the controls. Shepard trained her weapon on the door, while Jacob watched the hallway with his shotgun.

"Almost," Kasumi whispered. A beep later. "Got it."

The door screeched as it opened. Shepard's stomach lurched, Kasumi gagged, and Jacob turned to see what the problem was. He gagged alongside Kasumi, leaning against a bulkhead as he suppressed the puke that threatened to escape.

"Oh my god," Shepard's steely resolve became replaced by horror.

The walls of the bridge were covered in blood, just like the hallways. Unlike the halls though, the bridge had bodies, although everyone wished that it didn't. The five bodies Shepard could count were all laid open, intestines hung from the ceiling, one body was wedged in a vent missing a face, and another was pulled halfway through a metal grate on the floor.

"Search for," Shepard paused as a wave of nausea hit her. "Search for anything useful. The quicker we finish…"

"The quicker we can blow this little piece of hell to pieces," Jacob finished for her.

Slowly they entered the bridge, carefully stepping over the remains. Shepard wiped blood and chunks of someone off a screen at the front of the bridge and began searching.

"I've got a list of previous destinations," Shepard called out. Her Omni-tool glowed as it downloaded everything off the console. "Either of you have anything?"

"I've got a cargo list," Jacob said from the left side. "Looks like most of it was science equipment and personal effects, nothing mentioned about what caused this."

"Probably because whatever caused this is illegal," Kasumi called from her side of the room. "I think I found a video message."

Jacob and Shepard weaved through the body parts to her. Kasumi hit play.

A balding man that looked to be in his late sixties stared back at them; sweat rolled down his forehead and a claw mark ran with blood on his right cheek.

"This is the chef science officer of the Constantinople," something slammed into the door behind him repeatedly. The same door that they had just walked through. "It has disabled our communications dish and destroyed our engine. We are dead in the water. It killed the crew minutes after escaping, we tried to lock it in medical, but all that did was make it angry."

The slamming sound stopped. He glanced over his shoulder.

"The bridge crew and I are all that is left. The ship has been set to detonate is power core in five minutes after the end of this recording. If you are seeing this, then you are either here too early and need to escape immediately, or the creature somehow thwarted our attempts and you must destroy this ship. It can't reach any spaceport or the body count will only grow. Get off this ship now, before it finds you. The captain and the rest of us are going to try and reach an escape pod. Wish us…"

Something banged around in the ceiling."

A female voice off camera screamed, "It's in the vents!"

Shepard killed the recording.

"Well we know how that ended," she waved a hand over the corpses. And for the second time, Kasumi almost threw up. "I saw a timer on the captain's chair; it said that there was three minutes left. So we are double timing it out of here. Now."

The trio took off through the door, retracing their route back to the airlock that they had entered through. Something growled in a hallway off to Shepard's right. She slowed to see what it might be, only to see. Nothing.

'Could've sworn I heard something,' she thought as she turned to run after Jacob and Kasumi. Only now there was a door in her way. 'What the hell?'

Kasumi banged her fist on the other side.

"Shepard!" she called out. Her Omni-tool powered up in an attempt to hack the controls. After ten seconds she yelled, "It isn't budging because the hydraulics are shot."

Shepard walked over to a wall mounted display. On it was a map of the ship.

"I'll find another way off the ship," she spoke into her helmet. "You two get back to the Normandy and have Joker pull away to a safe distance."

"No I can get this fixed just give me a minute," Kasumi refused the order. It got on Shepard's last nerve.

"Kasumi!" she barked. "We haven't got a minute. You need to get out of here now, I'm going to escape through the cargo bay, and it would be nice if Joker was ready to grab me when I exit. Now go!"

She could here Jacob whispering his agreement to her words, and for once she was glad that she had brought him. 'Not all Cerberus agents are evil.'

"Alright," Kasumi whispered. "Just hurry and get to the cargo bay."

Shepard was already sliding down a ladder that would take her through two decks to the one she needed to be on. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Her boots hit the ground and she was off running. More blood covered the walls, the bodies still missing.

'This thing must be one hungry bastard,' she thought as she turned right down a hall that had markers for the cargo hold. As she drew closer to a large set of doors, her com unit came alive.

"Shepard we're onboard and pulling away," it was Jacob. "Whenever you're ready Commander."

The door to the hold opened. It's large space full of overturned machines and tool boxes.

"I'm opening the door now," she pulled a handle on the wall. The large door on the other side of the room opened… an inch. "Damn it what hasn't this thing screwed with?"

"Shepard hold on I'll hit the door," Joker suggested.

"Negative Joker," Shepard replied. Her eyes on a box labeled grenades. "I've got this one."

She grabbed two grenades from the box and ran at the door. When she was about five feet she slid to a stop and threw them. Both stuck to the metallic door with a thunk. She triggered them, blowing a large hole in the door. A large mass effect field snapped over the hole, keeping the air in and the vacuum out.

'Here goes,' she thought.

Her body glowed as bright as a small star as she primed all her biotic power. When her body felt like it was going to snap, she took off in a full sprint at the door. She reached the hole and pushed off with her feet and a biotic charge. Like a rocket she flew away from the ship. All she could hear was her own rapid breathing as she rocketed away from the dead ship, when it blew up. The fireball quickly began catching up to her.

"There's an object heading right for us at a high speed," Jacob said over the com. "If we don't move it's going to hit us."

"It's her," Kasumi exclaimed. "Open the cargo door for her. Shep come on, you can make it!"

"Stop screaming in my ear please," Shepard said in a calm voice that surprised even her. Here she was outracing a fireball and she was calm. "I'll be there in a second."

And she held her word. A second later she was there, sliding on the cargo hold deck. She slid to a stop in the center of the room on her back, staring back at where the other ship had just been.

'I just did that.' A light chuckle escaped her lips. 'I'm alive.'

The chuckle soon evolved into a fit of laughter. Tears started to form from laughing so hard, when Kasumi jumped her.

"You scared me half to death Shep," she stated. "Garrus was on the verge of tears."

The turian held up a hand. "That's a lie and you know it," he shook his head. "But she was screaming your name the whole time."

Kasumi looked up from Shepard at him. "Now who is lying?"

Shepard continued to laugh as she got up.

"Aww," she pulled her helmet off. Her hair drenched in sweat from using so much biotic power. "I didn't know you two cared that much about me. But I'm fine, so there's no need to worry."

She looked her helmet over, then her arms. "Damn I need a new set of armor again."

Garrus laughed his usual hearty laugh.

"Well that doesn't surprise me," he joked as they slowly walked for the elevator. "You used to burn through a set every mission."

Shepard grinned. "What? Cover is for the scared ones."

?

The crew disappeared as soon as the airlock doors opened. Shepard stood by the airlock, shaking her head.

"Gone like a bat out of hell," she remarked. "They act like they've been stuck onboard this ship for years."

Kasumi appeared next to her. "They know that this is a suicide mission, so they want to enjoy themselves."

Shepard looked at her. "Why are you still here?" she asked. "Don't you have some pockets to pick, or paintings to steal?"

Kasumi chuckle echoed against the hull of the Normandy. "No I don't have any jobs right now," she said. "I actually need to sell several things to make room on the Normandy."

Shepard raised a brow. "Where is this secret stash?"

Kasumi gave the smile that Shepard was growing to love. "It wouldn't be a secret stash if I told you, now would it?"

Before Shepard could give the witty remark she had thought up, Kasumi grabbed the sleeve of her N7 hoodie and pulled her away from the airlock.

"What are you doing?" Shepard demanded.

Kasumi just looked back at her as she kept pulling her along. "We're going to get some ramen and sake."

Shepard tired to resist as they neared a car rental station. "But I have reports to file, stuff to read," she almost pleaded. "And besides there is ramen and sake onboard the Normandy."

Kasumi scrolled through a list of cars for rent. She went with the fastest and most expensive one.

"But the place I'm taking you to is known for there ramen and good times," she stated. "And even you need to have a break from all of that work."

Shepard tried to think of a reason to say no, but for some reason she couldn't explain caused her to say, "Alright let's go," she smiled.

Kasumi smiled back with her trade mark smile that seemed to warm Shepard's heart.

"But I'm driving," Shepard grabbed the keys and ran for the car, Kasumi in hot pursuit.

They both jumped in. "I'll put the address in the nav."

?

The Koto music of the Japanese restaurant was soothing Shepard's mind. She sat cross from Kasumi who hummed to the music.

"This place is nice Kasumi," Shepard said as she looked over all the authentic Japanese paintings. "How did you find this place?"

Kasumi smiled. "They were a client at one time," her voice dropped to a whisper. "I stole that painting for them from a warlord on Illium."

She pointed to the painting of a samurai decked in red armor, a mask on his face looked like a demon.

"And that," she pointed at a sword that sat in a stand on a table. "So they agreed to give me free meals as part of the payment. I'm glad I took the deal."

"Is it really that good?" Shepard asked.

A young Japanese girl in a modern kimono appeared next to the table, two bowls of ramen in her hands. "Enjoy."

Kasumi grabbed her chopsticks. "You be the judge."

Shepard could already tell it was going to be good from the smell. It smelled heavenly.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she stated. Her mouth almost watered. "Just one problem… I don't know how to use chopsticks."

Kasumi looked up from her bowl, ramen noodles hung out of her mouth. She slurped them up, before putting her own bowl down.

"Here," she got up and knelt next to Shepard. Taking her hand she placed the fingers where they should go. "Let me help you with that Shep."

She slowly showed Shepard how to move her fingers to grip noodles.

"I think I got it Kasumi," she grabbed a bunch of noodles from her own bowl without assistance. "Thank you."

Kasumi returned to her own seat and picked up her own chopsticks. "Anytime Shep."

They dug into their bowls of ramen, each enjoying the whole experience of nice company, calm environment, and good food.

"Ah," Shepard put her bowl on the table. Her sticks clanged in the bowl as she dropped them in. "I'm glad you brought me here Kasumi."

Kasumi smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it Shep," she looked at the small band that played the music for the entire restaurant. "I love coming here. The music, the people, the atmosphere all reminds me of home."

Shepard smiled as for once in her life, images of her home burning didn't appear at the mere mention of home. The space for that image taken by the image of Kasumi that Shepard now saw; her curves, the mystery of what's under that hood besides a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a smile that could melt ice. Shepard shook her head to clear the image.

'What the hell was I just thinking?' she asked herself. 'Surely I didn't just do what I thought I did. The sake must be getting to me.'

Before she could come up with an answer Kasumi was pulling her by the arm again. They made it onto the dance floor and into a small group of people as the band played a slow song.

"Come on Shepard dance a little," Kasumi said as she wrapped arms around the back of Shepard's neck.

"Kasumi you're supposed to say that before you drag the person out onto the dance floor," Shepard said as she placed her hands just above Kasumi's hips. The buzz from the sake started to take over her logical side. "That way I could've said no."

The thief simply shrugged. "Nothing is stopping you from leaving."

"This is true," said Shepard as she smiled. "But I'm already here. And I've got a slight buzz going from the sake. So why not?"

Kasumi smiled. "Well since both of us won't remember this when we wake up with hangovers, lets dance."

The night disappeared as they danced from one song to the next, and Shepard didn't regret a thing.

?

Author's Note: I really don't know what to say about this chapter. I think Shepard is starting to realize what she is starting to feel. But don't worry; I have a few things planned before they completely give into feelings for each other. And the creature will be in later chapters. Also thank you for the reviews, favorites, and for just reading this story. I'm glad you all like this so far; hopefully I can keep you satisfied and achieve my goal of world domination. *muwahaha* Kidding. Also I know Kasumi doesn't have blue eyes (I wanna say that they're brown in the game) but I do what I want XD

Now if you'll excuse me, this chapter made me wants some good ramen.

Read, review, favorite, etc.

Embrace Chaos!

P.S. They really won't remember the dancing… trust me.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: Cruising for a Bruising

Author's Note: How's it? Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. I wanted to write all last week, but was with family. So I'll make it up somewhere. I think I can say that I have a fan base now. Thank you so much for reading this and liking it so much that you favorite it and/or my profile. It makes me want to write more.

Umbra8191- Thanks for leaving a comment again.

Liege Lord- Yeah she was sort of checking Kasumi out, but doesn't really want to believe it. And the events of this chapter will make sure that neither remembers the Japanese Ramen Bar.

Now enjoy the story.

"A true friend reaches for your hand and touches your heart." –Heather Pryor

?

"Chawkwas get in here!" Garrus yelled.

The elderly doctor walked out of her room and into the med bay, wiping away the sand at her eyes.

"What are you so worked up about?" she looked down at the table that he stood by. "Shepard! What happened?"

She rushed over to the table, and began examining the Commanders wounds.

"Multiple glass shards in her back," she eyed up the injuries. "Oh my god, she's been shot."

"I'm fine Chawkwas," Shepard protested. She attempted to get up, but was forced down by both Garrus and the doctor. "I need to tell Joker to follow."

"You need to stay here and let me do my job," Chawakwas statement was not up for debate this time.

But still she ignored the doctors words, ignored the pain that shot through her shoulder every time she moved, ignored the glass that dug into her back every time she took even the smallest breath. She ignored it all.

"Damn it let me go," Shepard demanded. Her vision began to blur. "I have to rescue her."

Garrus forced her back down again.

"Who is she talking about Valkarian?" Chawkwas asked as she cut through the hoodie on Shepard's back with scissors.

"Kasumi," Garrus whispered. "She was with Kasumi and something happened."

Suddenly Shepard collapsed her vision almost completely black.

"It's all my fault," were the last words she muttered before passing out.

Chawkawas went into action. "She's going into shock from blood loss. Garrus help me pull out the glass and seal the wounds. I need to stop the bleeding."

? 30 minutes earlier

The bright red speeder weaved in and out of traffic; Shepard's head abuzz with alcohol.

"Slow down Shep," Kasumi said. Her head rested on Shepard's shoulder. She stifled a yawn. "We're in no hurry."

"You bought this fast car," Shepard said as she jerked the wheel to avoid another car. "So I plan on using it."

Kasumi bolted upright. "I rented this," when Shepard shook her head. "Oh great, I bought a two million credit car."

Shepard laughed as she rounded a corner and went off the beaten path.

"It's a nice car," she tried to reassure the thief. "With a big powerful engine and at least you didn't steal this one."

Kasumi smiled and sat back in the seat. "At the very least I'm going to take my money back," she ran a hand down her face. "Why are we going this way?"

Shepard shot the car over another slower car.

"It's a shortcut that I used to use to avoid all that traffic," she answered. They rounded a corner. "At least it's shorter when there isn't a massive wreck."

They slowed to a stop next to the two large freight transports that were flipped onto there side. The four lane intersection was blocked off by traffic and C-Sec cars.

"Maybe we can turn around?" Kasumi asked.

Shepard looked behind them. More cars had funneled into the tunnel, blocking that option.

"Not a chance," Shepard commented. "Too many cars behind us. Maybe we can go over the group to the right."

Kasumi looked around at the C-Sec cars. "Shep where are all the police?"

Shepard, who had been looking at the cars to the right, averted her gaze to the blue police cars that formed a perimeter around the wreck. No guards in sight.

"I don't know," Shepard admitted. "But I don't like this one bit."

Kasumi turned to look and see if there was any way out. "Neither do," she began.

Blinding lights out of the corner of Shepard's right eye caught her attention a second too late.

"Get down!" she screamed as she dove on top of Kasumi.

A horn blaring, followed by the sound of metal on metal and a bone jarring impact as a large truck rammed their little car from the side. The car slammed into the one to its left, the right side of the car a mangled mess from the impact. The truck that had slammed into it pulled away, allowing the men behind it to jump into action. The men clad in black and red armor leapt onto the car and pulled the passenger out.

Shepard's head rang with the pain of the impact. Her vision fuzzy and ears were shot. She could just barely here something climb around on the car.

'Must be pedestrians here to help,' she concluded. What she heard next shocked her back into the world like ice water.

"Shepard help me," Kasumi screamed.

She shook her head; the fuzz in her vision disappeared and her hearing returned. She looked just in time to see Kasumi's feet disappear through a hole in the cars glass. Arming herself with her knife and a pistol that she had hidden in her hoodie pocket, she climbed through the hole. Pedestrians stood by their cars as she looked for any sign of her missing companion. A scream to her right told her where to go.

She hopped down from the top of her car and took off after the attackers. She could just see the struggling form of Kasumi on a turians shoulder. They ran down an alley, Shepard in hot pursuit. The alley devolved into a maze of halls, pipes, and wiring. But still Shepard kept sight of the attackers.

"She's gaining on us," one of the men yelled.

The turian that held Kasumi slid to a stop and turned. "Is she now," he snarled. He sprayed the alleyway down with his Revenant assault rifle. Shepard dove behind a stack of pipes in order to escape the assault. "Problem solved," he said as he threw in a grenade for good measure.

The disk rolled slowly over to Shepard's cover. Out of pure instinct she grabbed it and threw it back down the alley. It exploded less than a second later, rupturing a pipe and causing it to bellow steam everywhere. She ran through it pistol at the ready. They were already gone. Once again she took off full tilt after them. She rounded a corner and suddenly found herself in one of the Citadel's wards. Throngs of people were everywhere. The turian from before was easily seen in the crowds, since he was at least three feet taller than anything around him.

"Move!" Shepard ordered as she ran after them. "Out of the way."

The sea of people parted to allow the seemingly deranged woman with a pistol through. Voices came into her ear.

"She's still back there," a man said. "Any other bright ideas Vael?"

'Kasumi must have her Omni-tool transmitting.'

The snarl of a reply to the question must've come from the turian carrying Kasumi. "Why yes I do," he slid to a stop again.

Shepard fired her pistol at him, trying not to hit Kasumi. The rounds bounced off of his shields like flies. He countered with two grenades.

'Shit too many civilians,' she thought as the two disks flew through the air.

Reaching out with her biotics she attempted to catch them.

'Almost got them,' she thought as the energy flowed out from her and into the air. One grenade froze, suspended in the energy and exploded. The other kept coming.

"Oh shit," she muttered as the second grenade landed a few feet away from her. Right in the middle of a mass of people, oblivious to their impending doom; she reacted immediately.

"Get back," she yelled as she attempted to summon a barrier around the grenade.

People had just turned to run, when it exploded. The tiny barrier Shepard had put up shattered as the explosion tore through it. The blast sent her tumbling over the railing. She clawed desperately to stay on the walkway, but her fingers found nothing. With a gasp she began falling through the air. The wind whipped her hair in her face as she fought to stabilize herself. Just as she started to gain some semblance of control, something hit her. Pain shot through her right shoulder as something broke.

A blaring horn told her that it was a car. She hit another, which sent her spiraling, completely out of control.

'Great I'm going to get bludgeoned to death by cars,' she thought as she heard another horn growing louder.

What happened next hurt like hell. She slammed into the glass window on the front of a car. Pieces of the pane impaled her back, causing her to scream in agony. She managed to look through the tears in an attempt to see who the driver might be, to see if they were okay.

"Garrus!" she exclaimed as the familiar turian offered a smile and a hand into the car.

She took the hand and climbed through the hole that she had created. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled the car into a steep climb, heading back for the walkway that she had just fallen from. "Besides saving your ass?" he stated the obvious. "I just dropped Doctor Michel off at her apartment and was heading back to the Normandy, when I happened to see a falling star."

Shepard pulled a large glass shard out of her back. She screamed some more, before tossing the glass into the floor of the car.

"Well I'm grateful," she said. "But can you speed this thing up? There getting away with Kasumi."

Without another word being said he floored it, sending them back up to the walkway that Shepard had just fell from. They passed the smoking crater of the detonation, several bodies lay all around it. Most of them didn't move.

'Damn it,' she grimaced. 'I wasn't fast enough.'

Garrus pointed to a group of soldiers that were walking into an elevator. "I'm guessing those are the people you're after."

The all too familiar tall turian's red marked face could just be seen through the glass of the lift, before it ascended.

"Yeah that's them," Shepard said. "They're probably trying to get to a ship to escape with Kasumi for something. Let me off and then take the car and circle around."

"Shepard you really need medical attention," Garrus said as he pulled the car onto the walkway. "I don't think dying trying to save one thief is a good idea."

She was already out of the car and running for the elevator.

"Garrus I can't just leave her in these bastards' hands," she called as she hit the button to call an elevator. "You of all people should know that by now."

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

"I guess so," he finally said as the elevator arrived. "Just don't die on me."

She nodded and stepped into the elevator. As the car lifted off he unclipped his rifle from his back and tossed it to her. "Can't take on an army without a weapon."

The doors closed before another word could be said, leaving her alone with her thoughts. And her injuries.

'I'm coming for you Kasumi,' she thought when her com came to life again.

"Let me go," it was Kasumi. What sounded like struggling came next; followed by a sickening crack, and then her screams of agony.

"You can't just mess with our business partners and hope to walk away without a scratch Goto," the gnarly voice of Vael hissed. "That was for Hock. And this..."

Another crack, accompanied by more screams filled Shepard's ear. She smashed the elevator controls with her fist. It sped up slightly.

"Was from Poseidon," he growled. "Now shut up, stop struggling, and enjoy what little life you have left bitch."

The elevator beeped. Shepard didn't wait for the doors to open all the way as she ran onto the docks. Vael was directly in front of her, dragging Kasumi by an arm. The other was bent at such an odd angle that it had to be broken. Rage filled Shepard as she bolted after them, the Vindicator rifle that Garrus had given her firing as fast as the rounds could be chambered.

The man to Vael's right went down from the assault. He and the other two that were left returned fire, forcing her into cover. She ejected the spent thermal clip from the rifle and put the one from her pistol in it. Only two bursts were left.

'Make them count Shepard,' she thought as she rolled out of cover.

Her first burst caught the man behind Vael in the chin. His shields faltered before the final bullet of the second burst hit him square in the left eye.

"Take care of her," Vael growled to the man that was left. He turned and stepped into the waiting ships airlock.

The lone rifleman that stood in between Shepard and the ship raised his rifle, the new thermal clip in it full of potential death.

Shepard primed her biotics for a charge that might save her.

A shot rang out. She braced for the familiar pain of being shot. Only it never came, no pain or falling to her knees. Instead the man in front of her fell to the ground, a large hole in the side of his helmet with blood spewing everywhere.

"Scoped," Garrus' voice filled her ear.

"And dropped," she finished the phrase as she charged after the ship.

It started to lift off as she got to the edge of the dock. With as much power as she could muster, she leapt for the edge of the airlock. Her outstretched hand just barely brushed the lip. And then she was falling.

'So close damn it,' she thought as gravity began to take hold.

Suddenly an arm shot out and her descent halted. She was then lifted up to the airlock.

Her eyes now stared into the eyes of Vael, to her utter horror. Just behind him he could see the unconscious form of Kasumi.

"The great Commander Shepard," he began. In a flash of lightning she drew her knife and buried it to the hilt in his neck.

'Eat that,' she thought triumphantly. Her feeling of victory disappeared immediately.

"Is that the best you can do?" he laughed right in her face. He acted as though the blade wasn't there. "I thought you would be capable of more than stabbing me with a toothpick."

He unclipped hand cannon from his belt. He jammed it into her shoulder.

"Try using something bigger next time," he pulled the trigger and let go.

Pain and the feeling of vertigo overcame her, along with something else; failure. She had let down Kasumi when she needed her most.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of hitting the deck.

?

Shepard's eyes shot open. The light from the med bay stung as she bolted upright. Pain filled every fiber as the days injuries attacked her.

"You shouldn't move so quickly," Chawkwas said as she tried to force her back down onto the bed.

Shepard pushed her hands away.

"I'm fine doc," she stated. But she sure didn't feel that way on the inside. "Where's Garrus?"

The last few minutes of the chase flew through her mind in that instant. "Where's Kasumi?"

Chawkwas face hardened as she thought of how best to place her words.

"Valkarian was just giving me a tour of the new Normandy Shepard," said a voice that she could never forget. It belonged to one Admiral Hackett, Commander of the Fifth Fleet. "But Miss Goto is gone."

Tears began to form in Shepard's eyes but were quickly replaced by anger.

"We're going after her," Shepard said as she hopped down from the bed. She immediately grabbed the table next to the bed as pain shot up her left leg.

"You shouldn't be moving," Chawkwas said as she attempted to force Shepard back onto the bed.

Again Shepard brushed the hands away.

"What you do with this ship is of your own choosing," Hackett stated as he switched to a less militaristic stance. "But first I need you to tell me why you had a gunfight in the wards."

"I was ambushed," she stated simply.

Hackett shook his head. "I'm going to need something more solid than that Shepard. I need something to tell the twenty C-Sec officers outside the airlock, before I can do anything to help you."

Shepard heaved a massive sigh and spent the next ten minutes recounting the dinner, ambush, and abduction. She just made sure to leave out the dancing and good times.

Hackett nodded in understanding. "I see," he said simply. "I've only heard of this Poseidon character recently. He specializes in weapons trafficking for a group that works out of the Terminus system calling themselves the Black Legion."

"Where can I find this Poseidon?" Shepard asked.

The admiral shrugged. "We tracked his base to the Exodus Cluster. But the trail ends there."

"Joker call the crew back here and head for the Exodus Cluster," Shepard spoke to one of the ships many com units.

"Sure thing Commander," Joker replied as she headed for the door.

Hackett stepped in front of her. "Shepard there's more to this than just your one crew mate," he said in a whisper so Chawkwas couldn't hear from the other side of the bed. "This warlord's weapons have killed several high ranking officials in every political party, including Alliance brass."

"Why are you telling me this sir?" asked a confused Shepard.

"I can give you all the intel we have on this man," he stated. "But I want a squad of Alliance marines to take him down and bring him in. So he can be put up on trial for his war crimes."

Shepard thought it over long and hard. "Alright," Shepard gave in. "Your squad can come aboard for this one, but if I see this Poseidon, I'm taking him down."

"Fair enough," Hackett conceded the point. "They'll be here within the hour. Good luck Shepard."

He walked out the door after shaking hands.

"Luck will have no say in this," she muttered under her breath. The glow of her eyes now a dark red. "I'm going to kill them all."

?

Author's Note: Surprised yet! I thought about doing this chapter later in the story, but what the hell. Why not? Although I will admit that it hurt to hurt Kasumi like that. The next chapter will be the rescue of Kasumi and a glimpse of what happens when Shepard is really really pissed. Because no one messes with her crew like they just did. A great friend once said, 'Bitches gonna die,' and they certainly will in the next chapter. Once again thanks for the reviews and favorites. Lastly review, favorite, subscribe, etc.

And Embrace Chaos!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Switched on and snapped

Author's Note: So… now we have a rescue mission. I might consider this chapter a little on the insane side; lots of action, destruction, death, carnage… and did I mention death. I was planning on posting this chapter the day after ch8, but I'm not that mean. So read, enjoy, comment, etc.

Listened to 'Waking the Demon' by Bullet For My Valentine while writing this chapter.

?

"There's nothing here," Garrus said. "Just water and more water."

The planet Oceanus floated in the place of a galaxy map. It's surface a tranquil blue with the occasional white streak from clouds. It's fish all too poisonous to be eaten, unless heavily purified of toxins.

"He's here somewhere Garrus," Shepard gripped the bar of the CIC harder, turning her knuckles white. "Why would he give himself the title of god of the sea? EDI have your scans found anything?"

The blue orb materialized on the pedestal next to the elevator. "Nothing yet Shepard," the synthesized voice said. "The planets oceans are fifteen miles deep at their shallowest and over twenty five…"

The planets image wavered and a small orange circle appeared on its surface.

"Did you find something?" Shepard turned to look at the blue orb.

"Yes," the AI replied. "A large structure two miles beneath the surface. It's structure resembles Prothean architecture."

Shepard was already in the elevator, Garrus right behind her. "I don't care who built it," she said as the doors closed. "Just get me a way in."

?

"Shepard this is fucking crazy," Jack said. Her voice interrupted by the breather she wore.

"What are you afraid your tattoos will wash off," Shepard joked. A large metal cylinder appeared in the dark blue water. "There's our entry point."

"We're up boys," came a calm man with a Russian accent. "Plant the charges there and there. That should force it to surface."

Two men in black N7 armor swam past him, wordlessly following their Sergeants orders. They pulled two breaching charges from a slot on their back and placed them onto the sides of the large smokestack like cylinder. Once the two retreated to their previous positions behind their Sergeant he spoke again.

"Let's kick this off," he said as they swam for the surface. "Going explosive."

Shepard climbed the last few feet and reached the surface.

"Hit it."

The charges detonated, creating a small pressure wave.

"It's surfacing," one of the marines yelled. "Three, two, one."

The shaft of metal exploded out of the water, rising till its top was several feet above the water.

"Start climbing," Shepard ordered as she grabbed onto a jagged piece of metal from one of the holes created by a charge. She pulled herself on top of that piece and slid down it, stopping at where the hole entered the cylinder. She looked down.

"Lift coming up," she said. A circle lift was slowly rising up, probably to investigate the holes. "Get ready."

The sounds of weapons priming behind her answered her order. The lift slowly came to within five feet of their hiding position. Four men were on the lift.

'Easy pickings,' thought Shepard as she jumped onto the lift.

Her Mattock rifle echoed like thunder against the walls of the shaft. Both Jack and Jacob's shotgun added to the deafening cacophony of gunfire. Four bodies hit the deck. And then it was silent.

"Jacob get this lift going back down," Shepard ordered as she ditched her breather. He ran over to the controls and had it heading down in no time. She knelt down and began hacking a dead guard Omni-tool. "Fuck I wish Kasumi were here to do this."

One of the marines from before knelt down beside her.

"I can help ma'am," he said. He sounded to be in his mid twenties, but Shepard couldn't tell because of the helmet he wore.

Finally out of shear frustration she gave in. "Fine do it."

He nodded and powered up his Omni-tool. Two minutes later he had it hacked.

"All done ma'am," he stood and took a step back.

She knelt and copied the data she was after. "Good work," she left the end off.

"Linton ma'am," he introduced himself. "Corporal Linton at your service."

Shepard projected the map she had taken from the guard on her Omni-tool for everyone to see.

"We're here," she pointed at a dot going down a large shaft towards the structure proper. "Prison blocks are probably these blocks on the other side of the base, near the deeper end of this ocean."

The sergeant stepped forward. "You can head there to get your man," his Russian accent lost in the cavernous space of the shaft. "We'll head here and see if we can't find the boss man."

Shepard collapsed the map and retrieved her rifle from the crate she had set it on. The motion made her grit her teeth. The gunshot still hadn't had time to heal all the way.

'This is nothing compared to what she's going through,' she scolded herself. 'Suck it the fuck up.'

The elevator hit the bottom with a silent thud. A large bulkhead began to open it, allowing a shaft of light entrance.

"My only order for this mission is this," Shepard looked over her shoulder to Jack and Jacob. "Kill them all."

Jack grinned mischievously, while Jacob simply nodded in understanding.

The doors opened all the way, revealing a large room full of tables, chairs, and food vendors. And several dozen armed mercenaries. Both sides stared at each other in a kind of disbelief. Shepard's rifle shot acted as Gabriel's horn, causing the room to devolve into chaos as the round tore through a man's unshielded skull. Everyone dove for cover on both sides, tables were flipped over, and food stands were filled with gunmen.

"Jack I need a shockwave," Shepard yelled. The biotic obliged and launched a massive blast that sent several men flying as it made its way to the other side of the room.

Shepard fired as many shots into as many of the flying targets as she could. The marines mimicked her tactics, spraying the enemy with Avenger fire.

"That's a dozen men down," Linton joked as he reloaded. "Only two dozen left to go."

He popped out of cover and fired at a gas canister on a food stand. Gas began to hiss from several punctures in its side. He tapped a marine whose rifle had incendiary ammo and pointed to the canister. The man nodded and put three rounds on target. The canister exploded, sending the men inside the stand flying out of it. Their armor ablaze.

"Push forward," Shepard yelled as she vaulted over cover and ran for the next available position. She used her biotics to grab a man and slam him into a support pillar.

Sliding into cover she narrowly avoided a sniper round. "Alright where are you?"

She grabbed a Mantis sniper rifle off the back of a dead mercenary and propped it on the table in front of her.

A bullet whizzed past her head, missing by an inch. She took a calming breath and zeroed in on the rounds vapor trail. Three seconds later a woman clad in black armor with a Kuwashii visor peaked out of cover.

Shepard smiled. 'A great friend once said,' she fired. A split second later the snipers head snapped back, a hole straight through the visor. 'Scoped and dropped.'

"Shepard they're falling back," Jacob yelled. "We've got them on the run."

She glowed with anger. "They are not getting away to get reinforcements," she growled.

A blue aura wrapped around an explosive canister as she lifted it into the air. With a push she sent it hurling into the largest group of retreating enemies. They were blown apart, most slammed into walls; others slid across the floor and didn't get back up.

Shepard grabbed an Incisor rifle from a corpse. She walked to the nearest bleeding merc. He put up a hand to beg her to stop. She put a burst in his skull.

'No mercy,' she thought as she went from one mercenary to the other. Each tried to beg, but was met with cold hatred.

"Kind of harsh Shepard?" Jacob said from behind her.

She rounded on him.

"Harsh," she stomped over to him. "You're calling this harsh? How about snapping Kasumi's arm like a twig, and her finger just to cause her pain. How's that for harsh."

His resolve weakened and he backed down.

"These bastards brought it on themselves when they fucked with my people," Shepard said as she turned and walked away from him. She whispered the last part, "and me."

She stopped at a split in the path. The sergeant materialized next to her.

"One way leads to your goal," he said. "The other leads to mine. So we have to part ways."

Shepard looked over to the man she didn't really know. "Well then," she held out a hand. "Good luck, and hopefully you find this son of a bitch."

He took the hand and shook. "See you on the other side Shepard."

And then they parted ways, Shepard leading toward the hope of salvation of a teammate, the Sergeant leading towards the hope of the destruction of an empire.

?

"Jacob now!" Shepard yelled. She hurled the explosive barrel with as much biotic power as she could at the moment.

It slammed into the YMIR mech. Jacob shot one round into the barrel, causing it to explode. The mech was bathed in fire as it continued to march towards Shepard's position.

"Armor's down," Jacob said as he switched to his shotgun.

The three of them opened fire on it. The mech stuttered as its computer struggled to acquire a target. It began beeping loudly and stopped moving.

"It's gonna blow," Jack yelled as she ducked.

The mech exploded into a glorious fireball. Shepard stepped over the corpses of fallen mercenaries.

"Good thing you don't have hair Jack," she joked. "Or else it would've just been burned off."

She was rewarded with a single finger and, "fuck you."

Jacob joined them after jogging from his side of the room. The trio walked towards the only other door in the room. What they stepped into seemed to be an arena of sorts.

"You," Shepard snarled. Her eyes burned with a blood red glare at the turian in front of her, the woman next to him held a missile launcher. "I finally found you."

Vael grinned malignantly. "The great Commander Shepard," his craggy voice biting into Shepard's mind like sharks teeth. "You've given me a lot of trouble. You should have just died."

Shepard began to bring her weapon up, when he held up a finger. "Don't even try," he said. "Or you'll be blown to pieces. Weapons on the ground Shepard, and tell your team to step outside. The reinforcements will take care of them."

Shepard glowered as she slowly complied, unclipping each weapon from her back with exaggerated slowness, until only one thing remained. The sword she had found on Alchera.

"Looking for a fight Shepard?" Vael chuckled. "Well these men can give you one brutally, painful fight."

The small door behind him opened and ten humans stepped into the room, each armed with various spears and tridents. The two in front carried on their belts weapons Shepard was all too familiar with; her knives.

Vael turned and headed for the small door that the troops had just come from, the rocket trooper close behind. He stopped just inside the doorway and turned to mutter two words "Kill her."

The door closed, leaving Shepard with ten men intent on hacking her to pieces. Slowly they made their way to her, stopping once they were two feet away from her. The group slammed their weapons poles on the ground sounding like a thunderous cannon.

They leapt at her.

Shepard blocked the slash of the first attacker by stepping forward and grabbing the metal staff. As she held the weapon she reached with her free hand and grabbed her razor sharp bacon knife. The second and third swung leg and chest high respectively; Shepard jumped the low attack and then stopped the mid level attack cold with her knife. The second stepped back before charging straight at her. Shepard shoved the third attacker's weapon away with a grunt, and then slammed a fist into his jaw.

She quickly side stepped the charge, and answered with a superman punch to the face. They stumbled backwards. Shepard took the opening and reached out with her biotics to grab her Balisong off their belt.

"I believe that this," she growled. It flew into her empty hand and in a split second it was opened. "Is mine."

She took up a ready stance, both blades held in reversed grips slightly out in front of her. She wagged two fingers whilst also voicing the invitation, "Come on."

The first four launched their assault on her. She blocked the first strike and countered with a slice to their throat. Blood sprayed across her face as the second brought their weapon up in a diagonal slash. She stopped the attack and pushed it back with her boot. In three quick spins they had three slashes across their stomach. The last two of the initial assault brought their weapons down on top of her, forcing her to block the attack with both arms. The fifth man saw the opening and charged straight at her. Shepard could just see the trident of a dead mans lying on the floor a mere foot away. An idea formed.

She reached out with her biotics, risking one hand to hold the assault of both spears to direct her power with the other hand. She enveloped the trident in energy and directed it at the man that was still charging, and was only a few feet away. With a flick of her wrist the trident rocketed into him, impaling him and sending him flying several feet backwards. The two that were assaulting her glanced back in disbelief. Shepard could feel their attack weaken a little and seized her chance. She pushed the weapons apart and lunged forwards, slashing each man in the neck. It took a full second before they registered and collapsed to the ground in shock.

"Next," Shepard smirked as she flipped the bacon in the air. "Or are you all too chicken shit to try."

The ploy worked and three more attacked. But their minds were full of anger and desperation, making their moves readable. She dodged and spun elegantly between each attack, slowly wearing them down. Until, with a roar she slammed a fist into the ground. A biotic shockwave exploded outward, flinging the three attackers across the room like rag dolls. Most of them didn't get up, only one moaned in pure pain as they clutched at a broken arm. The last two, able fighters stepped backwards as she approached. Their weapons visibly shook as she licked at the blood on her face. They continued to back up, until suddenly and literally their backs were up against a wall.

She sighed and brought her blades up in an attacker's stance, when the screen next to the two fighters came to life.

It was a video feed of somewhere. The person in the video was unmistakable.

"Kasumi," Shepard whispered. One of the knives slipped from her blood soaked hand. The woman on the screen was bruised and beaten. She held one arm that had to be broken. She stood with her back to a clear wall. The ocean lay behind it.

The voice that came from the screens speaker was as unmistakable as Kasumi's pain stricken face.

"Shepard," Vael hissed. The sound of a pistol being primed sent a chill down Shepard's spine. "If you're still alive I want you to see this."

He walked into the screen, pistol aimed at Kasumi.

He pulled the trigger. The round tore through Kasumi's left shoulder and cracked the glass behind her. Water began seeping through the glass as she collapsed.

Something snapped inside Shepard; she audibly growled and rage burned in every fiber of her being. Her eyes turned from the mix of her emerald green and cybernetic red to full dark red. She slammed her left fist into the screen, shattering it.

"He'll pay for that," she snarled. A glimmer out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. "And so will you."

She stopped the strike with her hand. Shock registered on the attackers face as Shepard held the blade of his naginata with a bleeding hand. She brought the Balisong in her other hand up and into his jaw. He let go of his weapon and attempted to pull the knife out. Shepard brought a fist up, connecting with the handle and sending it up into his skull. The tip of the knife broke through the top of his skull as all life in his eyes faded and he dropped.

The last attacker lashed out with a viscous stab. Shepard side stepped the attack and wrapped her fingers around his neck, and then lifted him off his feet. Her body pulsed with energy as she glared at the man. He feebly clawed at her gauntlets as her grip tightened.

Red energy flowed from his body, down her arm, and into her body. Each second she grew stronger.

"Stop struggling and give me your soul."

The flow dimmed after a few more seconds. When it stopped Shepard squeezed and felt his windpipe break. She dropped him and retrieved her knife with a biotic pull. She unsheathed the sword on her back and stepped into the room.

Vael and the rocket trooper had their back to her. She swung the sword with all her might. It sliced into his neck, right where she had stabbed him on the previous encounter. The trooper began to turn to fire a rocket. Shepard threw the knife at their neck. The blade, backed by biotics, pierced through the woman's neck and imbedded into the wall behind her. The turian spun on his feet and back handed Shepard, sending her into a wall.

She ignored the pain as Vael; sword still in his neck drew a wicked curved blade from his belt.

"You think you have any hope of killing me?" he said defiantly as he looked the blade over. "How could you? You're a human."

Shepard brought her fists up in a basic warrior stance, eyes full of determination and hatred.

He swung the blade for her neck.

'No time to dodge,' she thought. 'This is going to hurt.'

She winced as she blocked the slash with her open hands and a little biotic power. Vael seemed to be in disbelief as he didn't try to attack again for a full second. Shepard seized the opportunity.

'My turn,' she thought as she counter attacked.

With precision that shocked even her Shepard grabbed one of his fingers and snapped it. Vael registered the pain and screamed, and swung wildly. Shepard ducked under the attack. His knife dug into the wall. She brought an elbow up into his joint, breaking it. He screamed louder as he backed up and clutched the broken arm.

"That was for Kasumi," Shepard growled as she grasped the handle of her sword and pulled it free. "And this… is for me."

With a swing and a roar she cleaved deeper into his neck. His screams grew louder and again he swung wildly with his good arm. Shepard ducked underneath the blow and gave him a fist to the face. She punched the back side of the blade, forcing it further and further into his neck. He grabbed the blade in a desperate attempt to pull it out. She grabbed another finger and broke it as easily as the first. With one last punch she hit his spine and all movement ceased.

Shepard's shoulders heaved up and down as she pulled the sword free. She flicked the blood off of it and returned it to its sheath.

"Shepard," the words were ice water.

She spun around on her heel. Kasumi was swimming in a box, her head just above the water, but running out of room. The water was a slight red from all the blood.

"Hold on Kasumi," Shepard screamed. She looked at the control panel for the cells door. It was busted. "I'll get you out of there."

She looked at the rocket launcher on the ground. 'That'll kill both of us. Think you idiot.'

That's when it hit her, 'the pistol.'

She quickly grabbed it off of Vael's corpse and aimed at the glass door. She fired, making sure to aim away from Kasumi. Four shots later it clicked empty. The glass hadn't shattered, much to Shepard's dismay. The water wasn't leaving the cell through the new holes nearly as fast as the giant old one was letting it in.

'This side must be reinforced,' Shepard thought as scenarios ran through her head. But her heart skipped a beat. Kasumi had run out of air. She was completely submerged and was unmoving.

Shepard pounded a fist against the door. She screamed as her attempts met with small results. In an act of sheer desperation she backed up and charged into the door. A large crack spread across the door. She backed up and used all of her power to ram the door.

It shattered and water poured into the room, along with Kasumi's limp form. Shepard snatched her up and trudged through the water to the door. She only stopped to turn and hit the emergency switch to close the door. As she did something massive seemed to move outside the glass.

"Come on Kasumi," Shepard pleaded as she performed CPR. "I didn't come all this way just to see you die damn it."

She kept at it for another minute.

"Breath damn it," she screamed. She punched Kasumi in the stomach.

The thief lurched and coughed up a gallon of water. She coughed wildly as the last of the water left her lungs.

"Oh my god," Shepard screamed as she hugged Kasumi in a crushing bear hug. She quickly released her when the injuries caused the thief to scream. "I am so sorry. I forgot about the arm. And the gunshot, and…"

She stopped when Kasumi wrapped an arm around Shepard's neck, her body shook from the cold water she had just been in.

"So cold," Kasumi whispered as she closed her eyes. "I can't feel anything Shep, so cold."

"I'll get you out of here," Shepard said as she gently scooped her up. "Just stay with me Kasumi."

?

Author's Note: Holy crap I didn't intend for that to be nearly as long as it turned out to be. Hope you enjoyed it though. The next chapter should be posted either the same day as this one, or the next day. Oh one little teaser for you guys: Typhon is inbound, and he's pissed. As usual review, subscribe, favorite, etc.

And embrace Chaos


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Breakneck Run from a Nightmare

Author's Note: Originally I had intended for this to be the end of the previous chapter, but stuff happens. Oh well this way I can do more with the escape than I was going to. The last two chapters are hopefully going to be the only thing close to cliffhangers that I post, because I hate cliffhangers. Anyways enjoy the story.

"A friend that goes the extra mile for you is more than just a real friend." –me

?

"Jacob time to go," Shepard yelled as she ran past him and through the hallway. "No ifs ands or buts."

He complied and fell back, firing the occasional shotgun blast to keep the dozen or so guards from taking a shot at Shepard's exposed back.

"Sergeant our end is done," she yelled into her com. "Where the hell are you?"

Gunfire filled her ear. "We're falling back now," his breath labored. "Target has been eliminated. ETA two minutes to the extraction point."

Shepard ducked behind a large box. Kasumi hugged tighter to her chest, her broken arm hung limply at her side. Shepard smiled a tiny smile at the woman in her arms who seemed afraid to let go of her.

"We'll be here Sergeant," she said. "No one gets left behind."

Suddenly the floor shook. Boxes fell over; people braced against support pillars, or were just tossed around. Shepard rolled onto her back to avoid falling onto Kasumi.

"What the hells that?" Jacob asked as he staggered to his feet.

After finishing her usual slew of curses Jack put her two cents in, "Didn't sound like an explosion."

Shepard began to tell Jack to stop stating the obvious, when the ground shook violently again. She literally fell on her ass from the earthquake. Kasumi whimpered from the slight jarring.

"I'm sorry Kasumi," she whispered. "Just hold on."

Another quake erupted and something banged on a wall.

"That doesn't sound good," Jack stood. Everyone seemed to be too focused on the sound instead of actually trying to kill each other.

Suddenly a massive tentacle smashed through the wall. Water began to slowly pour into the room as the tentacle thrashed around, making the hole larger. It crushed several mercenaries as it continued to fight, grabbing two of them and crushing them in a constriction. The enemy soldiers ran for cover, fired at it, or just plain ran for the door.

"Shoot it," Shepard yelled over everyone's stupor. Jack and Jacob complied and fired their shotguns into it. "Taylor give me your pistol."

Jacob unclipped it from his belt and without even looking tossed it to her. With a pistol in one hand and Kasumi in the other arm she opened fire. The bullets appeared to have no effect on it, just impacting and lodging into it.

"Sergeant you had better hurry the fuck up," Shepard yelled as she set the pistol on the table to reload it one handed. She slammed the clip in and returned to firing into the beast. "Cause we have a big problem here."

The gunfire on the other end of the line had died down considerably, and was replaced by screams and haggard breathing.

"We've got problems of our own here Shepard," he the edge on his voice enough to cut a block of steel. "Exhibit A being we're getting chased by this fucking tentacle!"

The gunfire picked up a little, from what Shepard could guess was the Sergeant emptying his rifle into the thing chasing him and his squad. "We're almost there."

"There's one here too Sergeant," Shepard said as she ducked under another swing from the tentacle. "Bullets don't seem to work on this damn thing."

The door on the other side of the room opened, revealing a familiar group of black N7 clad marines.

"Shepard!" Linton yelled, whilst also waving his shotgun in the air.

"Look out!" the Sergeant shoved him to the ground,

The tentacle slammed into him, propelling him across the room. He rolled to a stop right next to Jack.

"There's an easier way to get over here dumb ass," Jack snickered.

The Sergeant rolled onto his stomach and slowly got up. He politely told her to, "Fuck off" in Russian.

"The rest of you get over here," he ordered. He grabbed his side and bent over. Blood left his mouth as he coughed several times.

As the marines ran for their lives Shepard crouch walked her way over to the Sergeant.

"Here," she offered him the last of her medi-gel. "You need it."

He pushed the injector away. "She needs it more than I do," he nodded towards Kasumi. "Besides it's just a scratch."

Shepard retracted her hand and injected it into Kasumi's shoulder. "Spoken like a true marine."

Even through the helmet Shepard coulda swore she saw a smile.

"We made it sir," Linton said between huge gulps of air. "Can we get the hell out of here now?"

The Sergeant patted the winded Corporal on the shoulder. "We're heading home Linton."

Shepard adjusted her grip on Kasumi and led the way into the elevator. Practically everyone had made it onto, when a shot rang out.

Shepard turned just in time to see Linton drop to the floor, a large hole in his right shoulder. The Sergeant and his squad surrounded him.

"Stay with me son," the Sergeant yelled as he applied a medi-gel bandage to the wound. He grabbed a syringe from his pack and stabbed it into the fallen marine's neck. "You're going to be fine."

Rounds sparked on the ground all around them. Several of the mercs had decided to forget about harming the monster breaking the walls down and focus on the people that came into their house uninvited. The Sergeant's squad returned fire, temporarily suppressing the assault.

"Shepard get him out of here," the Sergeant yelled as he picked up Linton's shotgun. "We'll cover."

Shepard jogged out of the elevator and grabbed hold of the fallen marines neck piece. She pulled with all the strength she had left and slowly began to drag him into the shaft.

"You better be right behind me Sergeant," she screamed as she dragged Linton's limp form.

The Sergeant didn't answer as he pumped round after round back at the room. Shepard reached the elevator and released her grasp on Linton.

"Okay Sergeant we're all aboard," she said as she began to look up. "Your squad can fall… what are you doing!"

The Sergeant slammed his fist into a control panel next to the doorway. The lift jumped and quickly began to rise. The doors were closing fast.

"We're keeping these bastards' from getting their hands on you and your team," he said as the door to the lift closed tighter. He took a round to the shoulder. He quickly spun around and fired his pistol into the nearest merc, before looking at Shepard again. "Take care of Linton, get him home. And good luck."

With a flick of the wrist he tossed Shepard a mess of chain and dog tags.

"Semper Fidelis Shepard," yelled the Sergeant as the door closed. Shutting away any hope of his or his squads salvation.

But there was no times to mourn their sacrifice, things were happening too fast for it. The shaft shook and began leaning at a steeper and steeper angle. Until after so much movement water poured into it at a high rate, creating a large water fall.

"Whatever the hell this thing is," Jack yelled as she clung to the grating on the lifts floor. "It sure doesn't fucking like you Shepard."

Shepard sneered at the convict. "I've just about had it with your attitude Jack," she yelled as the shaking stopped. A box behind Jack fell apart from the quake.

Inside it was something that Shepard couldn't help but smile at.

"Jack help me with this," she said as she did her best not to hit Kasumi's broken arm when she moved. "Jacob get Linton and bring him over here. You're driving."

?

"Hold on!" Jacob yelled. He slammed the throttle as hard as it would go.

The modified Zodiac type boat rocketed out of the tunnel, flying through the air and then splashed down into the water.

"Why the fuck do these guys have boats?" Jack yelled over the roar of the wind and the engine.

Shepard looked back at the tunnel. It was now fully submerged.

"To scoop shit out of this giant fish bowl," Shepard yelled back. Jack smirked. "Who cares what the fuck they do here, we made it."

A line of bullets next to the boat protested that fact. A gunship flew past their boat, moving into a large arc for the turn around.

"Joker," Shepard held her free hand up to her ear. The other still held onto Kasumi, who in turn held onto Shepard's stomach. "Answer me Joker."

"Shepard," Joker spoke in a whisper. As if speaking too loud would alert someone to his presence. "There's a huge ship and a cruiser with the same markings as the mercs you just pissed off here. And they're within a spitting distance of the Normandy."

Shepard cursed in several languages at how well funded this group was.

"Damn it we need some help down here Joker," Shepard screamed. "I thought you were the best pilot in the universe."

Joker took the bait. "Damn right I am," Shepard could here the pride in his voice through the earpiece. "I'll send the marines transport to get you… while I fight with a ship that has a main gun that looks like it can rip the Normandy in half."

Shepard smiled. "New we could count on you Jeff," she said sincerely.

"Well I couldn't let you die again because of me," beeping in the background told her that his hands were a flurry as they powered up the ship. "Transport is inbound, now if you'll excuse me. I have a game of cat and mouse to win."

EDI took over the com. "Shepard I have a message from your private terminal from the Illusive Man."

'Great the damn AI is reading my mail,' Shepard thought as she rolled her eyes in loathing.

"What does it say EDI?" she asked.

A missile plunged into the water five feet from the boat, before exploding and showering her with water.

"It advises you to wait to launch your assault on the Legion base," said the AI. "It also says that assets are inbound to deal with the situation."

Shepard mentally shrugged. "Should've checked my email first," she said aloud. "Does it say when said help is going to arrive?"

It took EDI a full second to reply, unusual for and AI that thinks at unfathomable speed.

"If the time on the message is correct, then help should be here by now."

'Great the Illusive Man got something wrong,' she chuckled on the inside. 'Guess he isn't as good as he thinks he is.'

A small glimmer off in the distance brought her out of her thoughts.

"It's the shuttle," Jack yelled whilst pointing at the dot.

As if to prove her point the transports pilot came over the com.

"Heard you could use a lift," he had the same cockiness as Joker.

Shepard pressed her finger against the earpiece. "Damn am I glad to see you," she yelled. "Can you take out our company?"

"Yes ma'am I can," the pilot answered. "Missiles are primed, acquiring a lock."

Shepard glanced over her shoulder at the gunship several dozen meters behind them. She smirked and shot it with a finger gun.

'Bang your dead.'

Suddenly the water behind the boat exploded upward. A large creature appeared in the center of the shaft of water, its mouth of hundreds of razor sharp teeth open. It swallowed the gunship with a single bite before crashing back into the water.

"Holy shit!" Jack screamed. "That's one big ass fish!"

Shepard's heart pounded against her rib cage.

"Transport we need to get off this water ASAP," she yelled. "Just lower your ramp and we'll fly right in."

The transport dropped into the water and kept coming at her.

"Shepard we are feet wet," the pilot said.

Jacob steered the craft right for the opening. The monster from the deep surfaced in the distance to their right. Shepard paid it no heed as the zodiac skidded to a sudden stop inside the transport.

"We're in," Shepard yelled to the pilot seated just above the ramp. "Get us out of here."

The ship tilted up to a steep angle. "Hold on ladies and gents."

The monster had other plans as it flew out of the water, maw open to swallow the ship whole.

? 5 minutes earlier

The Normandy weaved back and forth in the dark; the cruiser on its tail somehow tracking through the evasive maneuvers.

"This sucker won't take a hint," Joker scoffed as he jerked the Normandy up in an insane climb that would rip most ships of its size in half. But the cruiser behind them kept up by pulling the same move, only with a longer arc for the turn. "I was hoping that would work."

EDI's blue orb materialized on the pedestal beside him. "Jeff I am detecting a ship exiting FTL."

"Great they have reinforcements," he grimaced. The cruiser fired a wild shot, which Joker easily moved the Normandy to avoid it.

"That is incorrect Jeff," EDI stated.

Joker took his eyes off the monitor to look at 'her'. "Well then what is it? Collector ship to finish what it started? A Reaper?"

"None of those things."

"Then what is it?"

EDI seemed to pause for dramatic affect. "Reinforcements."  
>The smile on his face quickly disappeared when the console flashed red.<p>

"Shit shit shit," he became a little frantic. "The big guy has us."

The consoles monitor snapped to the larger of the two enemy ships. It was priming its main gun. Just as it prepared to fire, a miracle happened.

A giant red beam slammed into it. The ships armor melted like butter. Another massive ship flew through the screen. Its form seemed like a flattened Normandy colored flat black with a single blue stripe down its sides.

"Normandy this is the Cerberus Destroyer Tempest," a distinct woman's voice said into the com. "Looks like we got here just in time."

Joker breathed a sigh of relief. "You're telling me," he laughed. "Thanks for the assist."

"Not a problem," the woman's voice was quite seductive to Joker. Creating several images of what the body behind the voice might be. "Now if you'll excuse us. We have an asset to deploy down there."

"Uh I wouldn't recommend deploying any _asset_," Joker suggested as he checked the radar for any sign of the cruiser. It had just disappeared. "Last I heard, the base was sinking."

"Typhon doesn't care," the woman sounded like she was bored. "And I'd like to see you try and stop him. We're moving into position. Tempest out."

?

The monster climbed closer. Its open mouth getting close enough for Shepard to see the remains of the gunship wedged in its teeth.

'Great we're going to be fish food.'

She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable; waiting for the painful death.

Something bathed in blue rocketed past the shuttle in the opposite direction. It crashed straight into the monsters eye. It roared in pain as its eye exploded in a bloody mess.

"What the hell was that?" Jack yelled as she looked out one of the transports portholes.

Jacob looked out the other side. "It looked like some kind of suit of armor that I've never seen before."

Jack scoffed. "That's fucking stupid Taylor. No one is crazy enough to even try and do that. It must've been a rocket or something."

Shepard ignored them and the creature as it thrashed around in the water. Instead she spread medi-gel from the transports emergency kit across Kasumi's bleeding wound.

"Shepard," Kasumi whispered. Shepard barely heard it and brought her ear next to Kasumi's lips so she wouldn't miss the rest of the words the thief spoke. "I can't feel anything."

Her eyes started to close. Shepard shook her, in a desperate attempt to keep her from leaving. "Stay with me Kasumi," she pleaded "We're almost home."

"Home," Kasumi whispered. "Home sounds nice right about now."

Shepard hugged her closer. "Yeah it does, but you have to hold on for me. Please."

"Hold on," the pilot yelled from his seat.

He jerked the ship to the left. Another voice, this one female came on the com.

"Roger that Typhon, taking the shot."

A giant red beam flew past the ship and struck the monster fish in its side, reducing it to nothing more than scales and goo.

"Normandy we're coming in hot with wounded."

A minute later the shuttle skidded into the cargo bay, sparks flying everywhere. Shepard rolled out of the transport before it stopped moving. She came out of the roll running straight into the waiting elevator. Jacob was right behind her with Linton. They road it up in complete silence, save for their own labored breathing.

The doors parted and Shepard ran the small distance to the Med Bay. She gently set Kasumi down on a table in front of Dr. Chawkwas and Mordin. They went to work immediately.

"No pulse," Mordin said in his usual fast paced chatter. "Not good, need to act fast."

Chawkwas brushed past Shepard as she stood there, shoulders heaving up and down and on the verge of tears.

"Shepard I need you to leave," Chawkwas said as she wheeled a cart with equipment over to the table. Shepard didn't answer. "Shepard!"

That broke the Commander out of her trance and she looked up from the floor. "I need to be able to work in here. And I can't do my bloody job if you're standing there like a zombie. Go outside and I will call you when we're done."

Shepard didn't say a word. Everything ached; exhaustion blurred her memory and nipped at the edge of her vision. Next thing she knew Garrus was yelling at her.

"Shepard," he yelled. She lifted her head out of her hands to look at him. "You need to go rest. And wash all the blood off your face."

"I couldn't do it Garrus," she whispered. "I almost lost you on Omega, and now I've cost Kasumi her life."

Garrus' face turned into the meanest frown he could pull off. "You did the best you could," he whispered as he hauled her up by the arm. "And just like with me, Chawkwas is working her ass off to do her part and save her. Now go take a shower, moping around down here is crippling the morale of the men."

Shepard looked to her left. Several of the crew were glancing in her direction, doubt about her in their eyes.

"Your right," she said as he let go of her arm.

He watched her leave the room and step into the elevator.

Shepard stepped into her room. She dragged her feet over to the desk by her bed. She tossed the sword off her back and onto the desk. She turned and headed for the shower whilst taking off her armor. It clattered to the ground as she made her way to the bath room. Next thing she knew was in the shower. Steaming hot water cascaded down her body, washing away the blood on her face. She looked down at her hands, clenching and unclenching them slowly. Little specks of blood covered her palms and refused to wash off. She rubbed them profusely, but still they wouldn't go away.

"Just go away," she punched the wall of the shower. And then the blood was gone, a figment of her over taxed psyche.

She collapsed to the shower floor, from what she couldn't tell. Either sheer physical or emotional exhaustion. She curled up into a ball and stayed there, for how long she didn't know.

Until finally EDI shut the water off.

"Shepard you have several burns developing on your body," the voice of the Normandy said. "And Chawkwas is outside your door."

The mention of the doctor caused Shepard to bolt out of the shower. She ran out of the bathroom toweling herself off as she ran for her dresser. She quickly slipped on some pants and a grey tank top. She jumped up the stairs and hit the switch to open the door.

"Ah Shepard," Chawkwas said as she stepped into the Commanders room. "I was wondering when you would open the bloody door."

"How is she doctor?" Shepard skipped the pleasantries and jumped to the point.

Chawkwas prodded a shoulder piece on the ground with her foot. "Oh she was fine."

Shepard's heart skipped a couple beats. "Was?"

The good doctor turned to face the woman that she treated as her daughter. "She disappeared about ten minutes ago," Chawkwas sounded displeased. "You would think it would be easy to find a woman wearing a suit like that with a hole in it and a cast on her arm, but she is a master thief. If you see her please tell her that I don't like my patients running off before I clear them."

Shepard chuckled. "Tell me about it. Thanks for the update Carol; I'll let you know if I see her."

And then the doctor was gone, apparently leaving Shepard alone.

"How long," Shepard turned to look at small chair in her little office. "How long have you been there?"

The chair turned as a pop and hiss revealed a thoroughly bandaged Kasumi.

"Long enough to see you run across the room with no clothes on," Kasumi smiled her trademark smile as she hopped out of the chair. "And once again I got to say, not bad Shep."

Shepard shook her head, a smile spreading across her face. "If you weren't injured I'd beat the crap out of…"

She stopped as Kasumi wrapped her arms around her. She didn't hesitate like the first time this happened. She pulled her close, allowing Kasumi to bury her face in her shoulder.

"I told you I would save you," Shepard whispered. "And that I would bring you home."

Kasumi mumbled a simple, "I know."

They stayed that way for a few minutes until finally Kasumi pulled away.

"But you only saved me so you could kiss me back there," she joked. "And you know it."

Shepard's mind froze at the joke.

"I did not," she finally said. "And _you_ know it."

Only Kasumi wasn't where she used to be. Shepard looked over to her bed, Kasumi was under the covers.  
>"Great talk Shepard," she yawned. "Thanks for everything, including the bed."<p>

Shepard stood there dumbfounded as she watched the thief fall asleep.

Finally she whispered.

"Son of a bitch she stole my bed."

?

Author's Note: Ha ha Kasumi is a ninja right? I for one am glad I can leave this beating Kasumi up behind and move onto other things, like picking up Grunt and Horizon. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. As always review, subscribe, favorite, etc.

Embrace Chaos!

P.S.- The Tempest isn't just a random name I decided to use for the other ship. It will all make sense in due time, trust me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Odd times with Cherry Lambrini and Ramen

Author's Note: What's up my loyal readers of the greatest story ever! Too much? Okay I'll get right to the point then, Kasumi is recovering and Shepard is picking up a to-go order of Krogan. Plain and simple right? Good, then enjoy the story.

Umbra8191: I have to ask, do you say anything other than what you've posted five+ times? Not that I'm complaining, just wondering is all.

Liege: Thanks for the compliment and reviews. And yes the other ship has a type of Thanix cannon. It'll be explained in my other story "Project Typhon" when I get about five chapters into it. And no the ship doesn't have any upgrades at the moment.

"A friend shares the good times and helps out by listening during the bad times." –Molly Oliver

?

Kasumi cracked an eye open. The room was as quiet as a graveyard. She sat up and stretched her arms, well her good arm. The other was locked in position because of the cast on it. That wasn't the only injury; her bad arms middle finger was broken, bruises covered her body and the large one on her left cheek, a cracked rib. Oh and a gunshot wound from that crazy turian bastard.

She moved the cast a little, the shoulder where the shot had torn through hurt a little less than the previous days before.

'Is this what its like to be Shepard?' she thought as she looked around the room.

The Commander's loft was very Spartan. What little personal affects in the room were in neat orderly rows. And there was just a couch and a few small cabinets, along with a large screen for TV and a punching bag to the right of the bed. Kasumi hopped out of the bed and began slowly making the bed like she had done every day for the past three days. With that done she walked up to Shepard's little office. The terminal warmed up as she took a seat in the chair. Her finger ran over the spine of each book on Shepard's modest bookshelf.

'Nice to see I'm not the only one that appreciates the feel of paper.'

Most of the books were tactical guides or history books with the occasional Prothean dig site log mixed in.

"I highly doubt anything that Shep calls tactics are in any of those," she said aloud to no one. She looked over to the terminal. News bites covered the screen; everything from reports on Torfan to recent targets of assassinations. Images flashed across the screen each time she hit a button; targets dead in alleys and ditches, pieces of people everywhere, walls covered in blood, entire merc bases decimated.

Kasumi closed the terminal and got up from the chair.

'Why the hell is Shepard looking at this depressing stuff?'

Her foot brushed up against something. She looked down and her eyes went wide; leaning against the table was the sword Shepard had found on Alchera. The same one she had used to kill the turian that put Kasumi in the cast.

She gently picked it up and examined it with the same reverence she had the first time her eyes beheld it. The blue metals that flowed across the sheath were covered with specks of blood; the handle itself was no longer yellow and black but rather a muddied red.

'All because I got kidnapped,' she thought as she examined the emblem on the end of the handle. 'I can make it up to her though.'

She put the sword through her belt and left a memento on the table, before heading to the elevator.

'First stop is my room,' she hit the button to living quarters. 'Then to med bay to get this cast off of my arm.'

She smiled, the ideas in her head being a happier note than she had in a long while.

?

Shepard dove to the ground. A missile flew straight through the space she had just occupied.

"Garrus take that damn thing down now."

She opened fire on the Heavy Mech

?

Kasumi flexed her fingers; actually being able to move the stiff joints for the first time in days was amazing. Something clattered in the room, to which she looked. Chawkwas put away the cutter that she had used to open up the cast.

"Now if this happens again," the good doctor said as she turned to look at Kasumi. "I expect you to stay in medical till I let you out. You could have broken the bones again Miss Goto."

Kasumi smiled. "This isn't my first go around doc," she moved her arm back and forth. The wound didn't hurt nearly as much as earlier that morning. "But I promise I will come back and see you if I get shot again."

The doctor shot her a serious glance, causing her to put up one of her smiles in an attempt to appease the doctor. Chawkwas gave in and smiled in return.

"Anything else I can do for you then?" the doctor sat in her office chair, crossing one leg over the other.

Kasumi bit her lower lip, slowly working through her mind what she might have to ask.

"Can I ask you a question?" she finally said aloud. The doctor nodded. "How does she do it? Why does she do it?"

Chawkwas looked at the thief for a long while, contemplating her answer.

"By her I assume you mean Shepard?" Kasumi nodded. Chawkwas crossed her arms. "She does it because no one else will, because she was chosen to do it, because she is a fighter. Any one of those reasons is a good answer. You could even say she fears failure and demands the best from herself. As for how she does it; I honestly have no idea. She keeps going when most would succumb to their injuries. Call it determination or rage, but she finds a way."

Kasumi cast her questioning gaze, "what do you mean determination or rage?"

"When you were kidnapped Shepard was determined," she explained. "When she remembered what happened to you she jumped out of her bed. She ignored the pain of a broken leg and ribs on top of the lacerations and a through and through gunshot. She refused any meds until after the mission. That is determination."

Kasumi nodded, "and the rage?"

"When one of her squad or crew is injured or harmed in any way shape or form," Chawkwas continued. "She gets angry, very angry. Almost till the point that she looses control and ignores everything. You might say snapped. Her squad is like family for her. She looses it whenever she fights batarians because they attacked her home on Mindoir, killed her friends on Elysium, and have just cost her so much grief over the years."

Kasumi recalled the dying batarian on the ground on Omega. Shepard hadn't even given him a sideways glance as she continued to search for Mordin Solus, just left him to die.

"She does have a colored past," Kasumi commented dryly. "Do you know anything about the sword that Shep brought back from Alchera?"

The good doctor shook her head, "You'll have to ask her yourself to find out about that one."

Kasumi said her thank you's and left the med bay, heading back for her room. The mess hall was empty, save Gardner. The door to the lounge soundlessly opened as she approached. Everything looked to be exactly where she had left it. She plopped down on her couch with a smile.

'Shepard is in for a surprise.'

?

Shepard stepped off the shuttle, her face caked in mud and grime, her muscles exhausted. She fast walked over to the elevator and took it up to the loft. She began pulling off her armor and tossed it nonchalantly on the floor as she made her way to the dresser built into a wall. She grabbed one of her trademarked grey tank tops and some pants, and then went to the shower.

Soon it was billowing steam as hot water ran down her body, washing away the mud and grime from the mission. It was a feeling that she relished in every time a mission ended. Help ease the tension. She stayed there for what felt like an hour, just enjoying the sensation.

She waved a hand over the controls to the shower and it shut off. She stepped out and began toweling herself off. The door to her bathroom opened as she ran a hand through her still damp hair. Something red on the table caught her attention.

It was a single red rose. Shepard remembered the conversation she had with Kasumi. It was the thief's old memento for when she stole a priceless piece of art. She picked up the rose, running a hand over its real petals.

"So what the fuck did she take?" Shepard said aloud as she thumbed through the stack of data pads she had on the table. Her terminal was just as she had left it, loaded with files. She looked underneath her desk for the trash receptacle.

It was still there. That's when it hit her. Red had replaced something blue.

Her sword was gone.

She gripped the stem of the flower harder as surprise and more than a little bit of anger filled her mind.

'I told her not to steal that,' Shepard mentally snapped as she jumped into the elevator. As the doors closed EDI came onto the com.

"Shepard the Illusive Man has an urgent message for you and wishes to speak to you immediately in CIC."

She looked up at the elevators speaker. "Fine I'll be right there."

She stabbed the 2nd floor button with her finger.

'This had better be good.'

?

Kasumi heard familiar footsteps drawing nearer. She melded into the shadows as the door opened. Shepard looked at the couch that she normally sat at. When that appeared empty Shepard looked to the bed then the bar.

She practically ran over to the bar, just like Kasumi knew she would.

"Do you like it?" Kasumi couldn't hide it anymore.

Shepard jumped a little and turned to face her. "Kasumi," words momentarily failed her. "It's beautiful."

She hadn't taken her eyes off the swords handle as she ran a hand over the Ito that covered the handle. Gone were the Cerberus yellow and black, replaced by a dark blue. The splashes of blood that had covered the sheath had been washed away as the metal finish was polished to a blinding glimmer.

"Glad you like it Shep," Kasumi smiled as she walked over to the bar and sat beside the dumbstruck Shepard. "The book is for you to."

Shepard broke out of her stupor to look back at the bar. On it was a small white book; its cover adorned with a katana very similar to hers, only equal parts red and blue.

"The Monster or the Angel," Shepard read the title aloud. She opened it and began reading the first few pages.

"It's about a swordsman that wanders across Japan," Kasumi told her as she grabbed a boiling kettle off a hotplate. "He searches for the answer to a question asked by someone from the past; are you a monster sent to destroy all life? Or an angel sent by the gods to restore life and hope to the helpless? It's a classic in my opinion."

Shepard stopped reading and looked up to her.

"I didn't get you anything," Shepard said as she held up the book and the sword. "I… I can't accept this."

Kasumi poured the hot water over a large bowl of noodles and shrimp. "You don't have to get me anything Shep," she said as she stirred the noodles. Then she grabbed one of two smaller bowls and scooped some of the fresh ramen into it. "You saved my life back there. This is the least I can do to repay that debt. So don't worry about it."

She grabbed some chopsticks and got up from her bar stool and walked to her couch.

"Now are you going to ogle that sword all day," she said as she sat down and crossed her legs. "Or did I make all that ramen for nothing."

"I don't know Kasumi," Shepard snickered as she filled her own bowl and sat next to Kasumi on the couch; placing the sword gently on the couch beside her and the book next to it. "I can ogle some stuff all day if it looks good enough."

"Oh really?" Kasumi said between slurps of noodles.

Shepard answered with an emphatic 'yup' and stared at a certain part of her as if to prove a point.

"Shepard has anyone ever told you that you act like a teenager sometimes?" Kasumi asked. Shepard slurped some noodles down, giving Kasumi an answer. "They won't get any bigger if you keep staring Shep."

Shepard choked on some noodles. "Kasumi," she said between laughing and coughing. Kasumi burst into a fit of laughter, almost spilling her ramen. "That wasn't funny."

"Maybe not to you," Kasumi mocked. "But it seemed pretty funny to me Shep."

Shepard punched her lightly in the good shoulder. To which Kasumi pretended to grab her arm like it was hurt, whilst sticking her tongue out.

"Why do you call me that?"

Kasumi retracted her tongue. "Why do I call you Shep?" she answered the question with a question. Shepard nodded. "Because it's easier then saying Shepard every time I talk to you… and I do what I want."

"Well if you want to keep it short then call me D," Shepard raised her bowl high and drank all the broth from the delicious ramen. She set the bowl down next to her on the couch. "How's that sound?"

Kasumi licked her lips clean of the last drop of broth and handed her bowl to Shepard, who in turn placed it in her bowl.

"Why Shep… I mean D," Kasumi said as she smiled. "I'm flattered to have the honor of calling you another nickname."

Shepard picked up the book and continued where she had left off. "You're a real comedian Kasumi," Shepard said without missing a word of the book. "It's just a nickname that people in the Alliance used to call me."

Kasumi reached behind the couch and pulled out a bottle of Cherry Lambrini.

"Who called you that?" she inquired whilst pouring a glass. "Did the Butcher call you that?"

Shepard laughed at the question, surprising Kasumi enough to get her to gulp down what should be sipped. "Hell no," Shepard stated as she turned a page. "He called me his adopted sister. If you met both of us you would think we really were related."

Kasumi tried to imagine a guy that acted like Shepard, and it sent a shiver up her spine.

"He sounds charming," she joked. She sipped a little of her drink. "Is that why you're looking at news bits about Torfan?"

Shepard shot her gaze over to Kasumi. "You went through my terminal?" Kasumi nodded. "Not that I'm mad… I don't really care that you did. And no I'm not really looking for him; he died while I was hunting down Saren. Did you look at every news bit?"

"Kind of," Kasumi whispered. "It's a habit to look."

Shepard placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Like I said before, I don't mind that you looked through that part of the terminal. Just don't make it a habit to look through all of it. So you saw all the murders?"

Kasumi nodded.

"Well the way that most of those people were killed is how the Butcher earned his name. He did that to the leaders of the pirates on Torfan, and I think that the killer might be him somehow."

"But you said he was dead," Kasumi stifled a yawn before pouring the rest of the drink into her glass and downing it. "It could just be a coincidence, or a copy cat."

Shepard closed the book and looked off into space through the large window. "I… I just have a feeling that it's him. Call me crazy, but he was one tough bastard that had a lot of rage built up. And after what happened to him… to us on Elysium, I don't think death could hold him for long."

Kasumi tipped the bottle over, waiting for more booze. When none came she grew frustrated and tossed it away.

"I'll be right back," she said as she got to her feet. Her knees shook a little as she took a step. "I need a little more to drink."

"Don't you think you should hold back on the drinks a little?" asked the commander. The thief took another step, and then tripped over herself. "You freaking lightweight."

Shepard got up and began walking over to help Kasumi up. When she stepped on the empty bottle and fell on her ass.

"Now who's the klutzy drunk?" Kasumi laughter filled question bounced off the walls.

Shepard looked over, "I haven't had a single drink tonight," she reaffirmed the thief. "And you've only had one."

Kasumi crawled up next to her and pulled her in closer. "I am not a lightweight," she said with a little bit more than a slur. "I am perfectly fine."

Shepard began to laugh, when Kasumi reached under her top. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kasumi ran circles around her stomach. "You want this."

Shepard grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "Oh you know it," she joked. "Sex with a drunken thief on the floor; only thing that could possibly make this better is if Joker walks in to say something about how we're distracting him."

Kasumi looked at the door, waiting for someone to walk in on her with her hand on Shepard.

"See," she looked back at Shepard. "Just you and me D. And don't tell me you don't like this feeling."

'Christ she's pushing this for a drunk,' Shepard thought as she grabbed Kasumi's hand again to keep her from moving farther up her shirt.

"That's not the point," Shepard whispered. "The point is that you're trying to grope me on the floor."

Kasumi yawned. "So you do like the feeling," she rubbed her eyes. "And nothing is stopping you from getting up and leaving."

'Damn she has a point.'

And then there came a light snoring sound. Shepard looked over to see Kasumi passed out beside her, hand still on Shepard's stomach. Shepard fought hard to laugh right in the sleeping woman's face.

Ever so slowly she got up and picked up Kasumi in her arms. She walked over to the couch and began to set her down.

"Don't go," Kasumi whispered as she squeezed tighter around Shepard's stomach. "You make a good pillow."

'First you want to sleep with me,' Shepard thought as she slowly sat down in the corner of the couch and got comfortable. 'And now you want to use me as a freaking pillow.'

She reached over the back of the couch and grabbed the blanket from Kasumi's bed. She wrapped the blanket around Kasumi, who acknowledged it by snuggling into a more comfortable spot. Shepard looked down at her, wondering what she might be thinking of right about now.

'Oh Kasumi,' she thought as she placed a hand on the sleeping woman's shoulder. 'You are such a damn lightweight. But god damns it if you aren't adorable because of it.'

Shepard rubbed the thief's shoulder, slowly working her way up. Until her hand was on the hood. She began to remove it.

"Don't," Kasumi whispered. Shepard withdrew her hand, thinking that she wasn't fully sleeping. What was said next froze the blood in Shepard's veins. "Don't go Keji. He's coming and if you go then he'll find you."

Shepard froze. 'Does she think that I'm him?' she asked herself. 'Or is she having a nightmare?'

Kasumi answered it for her, "No keji he's coming I can hear him."

It was a nightmare. Shepard sympathized with her, since nightmares and visions usually plagued her dreams. She wiped away a tear that ran down Kasumi's face.

"Shepard the Normandy is currently four hours away from our destination," EDI interrupted the rather nice silence with her usual fake voice. "All attempts to contact Horizon have been unsuccessful."

Shepard nodded. "Thank you EDI. Tell Professor Solus to meet me at the shuttle five minutes before we arrive."

"Understood Shepard."

"And can you dim the lights and shut the blinds; I'm going to catch a little shut eye."

The window shutter began closing and the lights dimmed to the point that it was almost dark. "Thank you EDI, that'll be all."

"Understood Shepard, I will contact you when needed."

Shepard kicked off her boots and pulled her feet under the blanket. Kasumi moved a little to let her all the way on the couch. Shepard rested her head on the arm of the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

'In a couple of hours I can get my payback,' she thought. 'For my death and the death of the crew on the old Normandy.'

A whimper brought her gaze back to Kasumi. She was gripping the sheets tighter, as if experiencing the bad part of a memory.

"Shh," Shepard told her as she squeezed down into the couch to let Kasumi's head rest on her shoulder. "You're safe here Kasumi."

The whimpering stopped. Shepard yawned.

'This couch is actually kind of comfy,' her eyes began to flutter closed. 'But I swear if Joker or Garrus walks in… I'll have to kill one of them. Or they'll never shut up.'

Sleep soon over came the exhausted Commander, and to her surprise not a single nightmare assaulted her as she slept.

Even though in her heart she knew she was about to enter one hell of a storm.

?

Author's Note: Well… That was sort of a weird chapter. Kasumi and Shepard are getting closer and closer. And Kasumi is still a lightweight drinker. Will they wake up wondering what happened the night before? Will Joker walk in and take photos? And will Kasumi have one hell of a hangover? A definite 'yes' to the last one. But you'll have to tune in next time for the answers to the other questions. As always review, comment, subscribe, favorite, etc.

Embrace Chaos!

PS- Project Typhon is up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Specters, Memories, and Big Ass Bugs

Author's Note: And now the group has made it to Horizon. Now read on as I say F you game dialogue and insert my own end to the mission. If I called this the halfway point of the story I would be downright lying. This is 1/3 at the most. Hopefully you guys like this long enough for me to make it to the end.

Liege: Kasumi can't hold a drink, right now… Shepard might cure her of that later. I haven't gotten that far ahead. And drinking is bad… trust me.

And as for the groping.. yup

"Remember those times with the warm drink and friends and good times? Well enjoy those memories because you might not live through the next five minutes." –unknown

?

Seeker swarms nearly blocked out the sun. They were everywhere around Shepard and her squad; the buzz of their wings the only thing to be heard in the silence. She waved a hand forward and they took off.

"Mordin you're sure this armor will protect us from the swarms?" Shepard was more than a little concerned as she saw a rather large swarm heading their way.

"Unknown," said Mordin from her right side. "Only method for finding out is with live testing."

Shepard gulped. "Well here's your first test."

The large swarm dropped on top of them, swarming around them but staying two feet away from each one of them. Grunt reached out and grabbed a handful of them.

"Disgusting insects," he said as he crushed the handful.

A louder buzzing of wings brought them out of their momentary victory. Five large insect humanoids landed near a flatbed truck. Their large yellow eyes locked onto her with malice. A slightly larger one brought up an equally large rifle; its barrel began to glow a yellow to match the creatures eyes.

"Get to cover," Shepard ordered as she dove out of the way. A beam sliced through the space she had just occupied, burning through the wall behind her. Shepard primed her incendiary ammo on her rifle and popped out of cover. Her Mattock tore through the closest Collectors barriers and armor. Its corpse fell to the ground ablaze as she moved onto the next one. Grunts shotgun boomed like thunder in the back ground, his incendiary lighting up the enemy.

"Mordin I need an incinerate on that big one with the laser," Shepard said as she ducked beneath another blast from the heavy weapon. The hairs on the back of her neck burned away as she reloaded and fought back a small pain from the heat.

"Consider it done," she heard Mordin yell from where ever he was.

Then she heard the explosion of flames as a sphere of napalm hit the target. Shepard jumped out of cover, firing her rifle with rehearsed precision at the burning Collector. It collapsed and disintegrated into nothing more than ash.

And then it was eerily quiet; no bullets flying or bombs going off, just the buzz of small wings.

"That felt," Grunt said as he rejoined her. His armor splashed with Collector blood and a small cut on his face oozed a little blood. "Good. I want more."

Shepard grinned. "Oh trust me Grunt," she said as she took off farther into the colony. "There will be plenty of fighting ahead."

?

Kasumi awoke with a start. She grabbed her head as she was quickly assaulted by a headache.

"I hate hangovers," she said as she rubbed her temple to ease the pain.

That's when she noticed the blanket wrapped around her. "Where did this come from?"

Her memory gave her no answers as she attempted to recall anything. The throbbing in her head took paramount as she pulled the blankets off. Something crinkled and fell lightly to the floor.

Kasumi looked down and saw a piece of paper. She tossed the blanket over the couch and onto her bed. She picked up the paper, which was addressed to her.

**Dear K,**

**How's that hangover? Bet it feels real good right now. Do me a favor, while I'm fighting the Collectors dirt side can you take the hangover cure that I left on the bar for you? I need you sober and straight headed when I get back so we can talk about last night. Also about that; I had no idea you were that touchy feely in bed. But eh not complaining. XD **

**Anyway enjoy that cure and don't do anything stupid… better yet don't let Joker do anything stupid.**

** Sincerely Shepard**

Kasumi's head spun. 'She's joking right?' she asked herself as she reread the note.

She turned the paper over. Her eyes went bug eyed in surprise.

There was a picture; of Shepard on her couch, with her hand in Shepard's shirt. Shepard had her arms around the thief and wore a face of pleasure. Underneath the picture was a simple: 'Haha'

Kasumi's face turned red. She collapsed back into the couch and ran a hand across her face.

"What the hell," she said aloud. Her mind reeled as slowly but surely the fog cleared and she remembered parts of the night before.

Her head continued to pound as she sat there, until finally she got up and walked over to the bar. On the counter were a small can and two pills. She picked up the can and looked it over; a large jagged M covered the center. She guessed it was some sort of hangover remedy and grabbed the two pills, which were aspirin. She popped in the pills and took a swig of the drink.

Cherry flavor and sugar assaulted her taste buds as she licked her lips.

'That is actually pretty good,' she thought as she took another hit of the liquefied sugar.

Her headache immediately disappeared as the remedy took effect, along with the rest of the drink. She frowned as the last of the liquid swished in the can. After it disappeared down her throat she tossed the empty can into the trash.

'That stuff is almost as addicting as ramen.'

Her tongue craved the drink as she began to fidget a little from pent up energy. She was hooked.

"EDI," she said aloud. A blue orb materialized near the door. "Does D… I mean Shepard have anymore cans of that stuff anywhere?"

EDI said nothing as she searched the cargo manifest and then possible locations.

"The Commander currently has ten containers of that beverage in her cabin," the voice of the Normandy said. "But has openly stated that no crew members are allowed to drink her 'private stock' and will meet a grim fate if any should try. Also it is bad for your health Miss Goto."

Kasumi was practically in the elevator. "Well I'm not just any crew member. And if its funs, then chances are it isn't good for you."

?

Shepard slammed the butt of her rifle into the head of the closest Husk. Its head flew off from the impact. She followed through by aiming and firing at a Collector as it landed a few feet away from her. It flailed around as the flames slowly killed it. She moved onto a Husk that was creeping up on Mordin. Two shots and it was down.

"Reloading," she yelled as she ducked down and popped the heat sink.

Mordin launched a heavy cryo into a group of the undead Husks. They fell over, and subsequently shattered.

'I wish I had a tank,' she thought as she picked a Husk finger out of her shoulder pad. 'Then I could just cruise down Main Street.'

"I am Krogan," Grunt roared. He charged through two Husks and then rammed a Collector into a pillar.

'Then again,' Shepard thought as she stepped into the open. Her rifle still in her arms, but at ease, 'when you've got a Krogan tank.'

"So many empty houses," Mordin said as he scanned a Collector corpse on a table. "Grim fate at the hands of the Collectors; turned into Husks maybe?"

Shepard shook her head. "There aren't any dragon's teeth. Which just proves what we already know… the Collectors are working for the Reapers."

Grunt mumbled something along the lines of, "I just want to kill."

Shepard waited for Mordin to finish his scans before setting out again, realizing that he might find some kind of advantage if he was allowed to be thorough.

They passed through a few more houses, finding nothing more than overturned chairs, a few packs of Medi-gel, and a rare thermal clip. Shepard stepped out of a small house sighing as some Collectors dropped in.

"Well I guess you're better than finding nothing," she said as she fired and moved. The closest Collector went down in flames.

She flanked through a long room off to the right of the enemy position, stopping at a window that was right next to a Collector. She set the rifle down and equipped her shotgun. On the third beat of her heart she leaned out of the window and blasted the unsuspecting Collectors.

'One two three,' she mentally counted as the enemy fell.

A buzz to her right caused her pulse to race. She turned, ready to fire. A Collector stood in the doorway, bringing the same beam rifle from before to bear. Shepard emptied the rest of her shotgun into its reinforced barriers, only managing to bring them down.

Without even thinking she lashed out with her biotics, lifting and slamming the bug into the doorway. It crunched just like a bug under her foot. She drew it closer and ripped the heavy weapon from its armored hands.

"Thank you," she said as she pushed it over a wall.

She eyed the strange weapon up and down as Mordin and Grunt walked up beside her.

"Strange weapon characteristics," Mordin said in his usual science talk. "Almost organic in nature, need to run tests in lab later."

Shepard placed the weapon on her back in the usually empty heavy weapon slot and reloaded her shotgun, before switching back to her trusty rifle.

"You can look at it all you want when this is over," she said as she began to walk off, passing the occasional frozen body. "But for now focus on the mission, now lets move."

?

Kasumi's eyes darted around a mile a minute. Suffice it to say she had a healthy buzz going. Her entire being moved so fast that she had time to read half the books in Shepard's collection, in between all of the shaking hands of course.

"EDI how much sugar is in those drinks?" she asked as she kicked one of the cans with her foot.

"Each can contains approximately fifty grams of sugar and two hundred fifty grams of caffeine," EDI explained. "You have had two cans since breaking into the Commanders fridge. Reaction to that amount indicates you should not take anymore or severe breakdowns will occur."

Kasumi fidgeted a little. She put a hand on her heart and sure enough it was beating hard against her ribcage.

"I think you might be right," Kasumi rapid fired. She jumped out the door and into the elevator. "I think I'll work this off by finding out some gossip from Kelly."

?

Shepard's skull screamed. Harbingers voice dug into her mind every time she heard the words "Assuming direct control."

Almost like when she had been in contact with Sovereign on the Citadel. She had been able to hold herself together up until now; when the end was in sight.

"Shepard batteries almost fully charged," Mordin's voice barely reached her ears.

She grabbed the side of her head, firing her rifle wildly with the other. Grunt roared somewhere in the distance and Mordin battled several husks, leaving her alone in her own torment.

The pain escalated, forcing her down to one knee.

'What the hell is this," she screamed back at the inferno of pain that consumed her. 'I can't breath.'

She dropped her gaze to the ground; her hearing went out as Mordin yelled something like a warning. And then a hand closed around her neck. She felt her body leave the ground as she was forced to stare into the eyes of the origin of her problems.

Harbinger.

"Shepard you continue to resist the inevitable," the Reaper bore deeper into her mind in an attempt to subvert her desire to fight. "Give in to what you know to be true."

He flooded her mind with visions of death and destruction, the screams of innocent people dying.

"I will never give in," Shepard said as she clawed at his arm. He tightened his grip, making it harder for air to get to her lungs. "I will do everything in my power to put an end to your threat on the galaxy."

And then his voice was gone, replaced by one from Shepard's past; one of her failures. "Just like how you did everything in your power to save me?" it was Alenko. In Shepard's eye she saw him sitting there next to the bomb as Geth rounds ripped through his body. "We see how well that went for you Commander."

"I had to make a choice Alenko," Shepard's vision began to blur. "We all knew the risks when we signed up."

The image faded. "That still doesn't make it the right choice Shepard. I loved you damn it!"

Shepard felt a tear run down her cheek. "I'm sorry Kaiden," her voice barely even a whisper. "But I didn't feel that way about you… she did."

Harbinger brought their faces an inch apart.

"Submit," he demanded. The burning in her mind dug deeper, into memories Shepard had suppressed for a very long time. "Ah the moment of your greatest failure in your meaningless life; does it pain you to know that you could have stopped all these events from occurring?"

Shepard fought, even though she knew what was coming.

"Does it pain you to know that I died," the voice changed to a female one. From a past life full of lost desires. "That I died because you wanted that post on Elysium. Because you practically seduced me into bullshitting the paperwork through, 'saying it'll be the easiest post since Earth'. We know how that ended don't we? I died and my brother paid the emotional toll, while you went on victory parades. My sacrifice! Your bullshit victory!"

Something ignited in Shepard; a spark from the sudden reminder of everything that she had lost over the years. Her vision began to clear.

'I mourned you,' she pushed back the darkness in her mind. 'I fought to preserve what the three of us sacrificed for on Elysium. Your brother…"

"He died!" the darkness pushed back. "He gave his life after Torfan! He got revenge and for what? He wore the curse of the Butcher while you pranced around as a heroine and first human Specter! How does any of that sound fair? He lost a sister and only living relative to become a monster in people's eyes. While you became a hero and lost someone you thought you loved!"

The spark burst into a fireball. It fueled her anger as she grabbed for her thigh and the knife that was clipped to it.

"You know I meant every word I told you Liz," Shepard practically screamed at the darkness. "And those feelings are something this Reaper will never understand."

Her fingers wrapped around the handle and pulled it free. She slammed the combat reflex knife into Harbingers arm, just below the wrist. With a twist and a spin she sliced right through the connective tissue and armor. The Collector recoiled at the pain, but Harbinger's voice remained neutral as if he still gripped her neck.

"This changes nothing," he began.

Shepard completed the spin by drawing the shotgun off her back with her empty hand. She aimed it right at the Collectors head. Her eyes stared daggers into him through her strands of red hair.

"Shut the fuck up," she pulled the trigger. The insect's body disintegrated into ash.

Her pulsed raced; her mind ran wild with pain and memories of everything, and the hand around her neck twitched slightly.

"Shepard glad you're alright," Mordin yelled from somewhere. "But we're in need of assistance. Big bug problem."

Shepard ripped the hand from her neck and picked up her fallen rifle.

"On the way Mordin," she yelled. Her voice then dropped to a whisper, "I need a distraction and 'murder the living shit out of something right now' seems like a good one."

?

Kelly babbled on and on about the two engineers and how they would be a perfect couple if they just admitted it to each other. In all honesty Kasumi was paying more attention to Joker in the cockpit as he bitched and moaned about getting the coms back online.

"Come on EDI," he was growing a little beyond impatient. "Shepard might need the shuttle any second now and I can't do a damn thing until the squawk box is back online."

"Jeff I am almost finished reestablishing communications with the ground team," EDI said in her typical tone. "Please be patient."

"I've been patient," Joker began, when the com cracked to life.

Whatever was happening didn't sound like it was going well.

Kasumi managed to pick a few words out in between Kelly's continued drabbles. She couldn't take it.

"Kelly I'll talk to you later k," Kasumi walked off leaving a rather perplexed Yeoman in her dust as she fast walked up to the helm.

That's when she caught the end of an argument.

"Damn it skipper what has Cerberus brainwashed you with that you don't see that they're manipulating you?" the voice was foreign to Kasumi. "Did you even think that maybe they're the ones behind all this?"

"Cerberus hasn't done anything to me," Shepard answered. "All they're doing is funding this mission because they know that the threat is still out there. The threat we all bled and sweat and sacrificed to stop."

Kasumi tapped Joker on the shoulder, causing him to jump a little. He relaxed a little when he saw it was Kasumi.

"Who is Shep talking to?" she asked.

"Ash," Joker whispered. "One of Shepard's former crewmates on the old Normandy; she used to say that she would follow Shepard through the gates of hell to stop the Reapers. Now she's arguing over whether or not it's the real Shepard down there."

Kasumi held back her chided reply, letting the battle of words on the dirt play out.

"Shepard we both know Cerberus has some ulterior motive in this whole thing," Ash fired. "They always want to further there own goals, no matter the cost of others."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Shepard fired back. "I don't like working with them, but they're the only ones doing anything right now. So until I decide otherwise, I'll use there resources and put up with them."

"You see," the venom in Ash's voice could be felt from the Normandy. "The Shepard I knew would never abide with an organization like them. Do you even remember what we sacrificed and went through to stop not just Sovereign, but the organization that you're siding with?"

"Don't you dare talk to me about sacrifices Ash," the fury was evident. "I don't want to go down this road with you."

"Why?" Ash questioned. "Is it because Cerberus left that part out of your memory to keep you more detached? Or because you're just a mach…"

The line hissed and closed. Joker looked up from the console to see Kasumi's gloved finger on the mute button.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

Kasumi shook her head. "That sounds like a personal conversation that we have no business hearing."

Joker stared right back at her for a second, before faltering and simply nodding.

"Good," Kasumi smiled. "You might want to send the shuttle down to pick them up, since it sounds like they're done."

And with that she left the bridge.

?

"Why?" Ash questioned. She crossed her arms with a sneer on her face. "Is it because Cerberus left that part out of your memory to keep you more detached? Or because you're just a machine made to look like the hero that died over Alchera?"

Shepard's fists tightened until her knuckles were white.

"Ash if anyone here knows about loss," Shepard whispered. Her cybernetics burned hotter and hotter. "I know a damn lot more about it than you."

"All I here is you talking about it," Ash said unconvinced. "Cerberus probably programmed you that way."

Shepard sighed, closing her eyes.

"337-59-1120," Shepard whispered. "Sergeant Shepard, A. Father of three that died on Mindoir. He gave his life to protect his family, it wasn't enough."

Ash's stony appearance faltered a little.

"665-21-7007," she continued. "2nd Lt R, Liz. Made the ultimate sacrifice on Elysium, her brother would make a similar sacrifice after leading the counter strike on Torfan. 887-02-3350, Lt Alenko K. Gave his life to ensure the rest of his team could make it out before the bomb he defended went off. Including one Ashley Williams."

Ash's defenses dropped completely, shattered against the realization that Shepard was in fact, Shepard.

"So don't you fucking tell me that I don't remember anything about sacrifice," Shepard growled. "I've lost friends, families, and loved ones far too often. If you want to go about lying to make yourself feel better, then go ahead. But I'm going to keep fighting, and win this damn war. For the living and the lost."

She turned to leave.

"See ya around Ash," she didn't wait for a reply.

Thankfully the shuttle was there waiting for her. The trio remained silent the entire trip home. Shepard's mind however, was a storm of memories and emotions.

As soon as the transport docked she was on the elevator to her quarters. As it slowly went up she slammed a fist into the nearest wall, leaving a small dent.

'You just had to mess with that memory Harbinger,' Shepard thought as the elevator stopped and she took the five steps to the door and then the shower. 'I'm going to fucking destroy you for that.'

The memory in question came back in vivid flashes, along with the pain and sorrow. Shepard couldn't hold back the tears and slid down the showers wall and pulled her knees to her face. Crying to the sound of raindrops on the glass of the shower.

?

Author's Note: Well there you have it. I basically spilled a giant can of beans in this one. I tried to give Harbinger a more psychological effect than what's felt in the games. He is after all a Reaper that can manipulate things. All will be explained in due time. As always read, review, rate, subscribe, favorite, etc.

And embrace chaos.

PS- the drink is Monster and yes it does cure my headaches and other sicknesses.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Reliving the Worst Moment of Greatest Victory

Author's Note: I bet you readers thought I forgot about this story. And to that I have one reply. Not. A. Chance. In. Hell. I love this story too much to not finish it. And I would end up failing you guys as the author of this story… Life just gets in the way of writing sometimes. Priorities of work and family. But I am back and will try my hardest to post a chapter for this and Typhon a week; I might post two chapters for Typhon just to catch it up to this one. But I'm back now and hopefully I can finish this before ME3 releases. Enjoy the story. Semper Fidelis.

"Memories; the good the bad. The nice and the sad. Ones that you love and others that drive you mad. Are worth more than all the gold in the world." –unknown

?

Kasumi eyes ran along her collection of books. All of them were in pristine condition and had been painstakingly acquired. But her thoughts were elsewhere…

'Shepard hasn't come to check in on the bar in well over a day,' she thought as she ran a hand over the spine of one of her favorite novels. 'Maybe I should go surprise her.'

The train of thought was interrupted by the rhythmic time of footsteps. Kasumi melted into the shadows next to her favorite painting; a habit that had become second nature, due to her profession.

'Speak of the,' she thought as the door swished open. Only one person came to the bar alone.

Commander Shepard stepped into room; illuminated by the shaft of light from the door as well as the neon from the bar. She glanced towards the couch closest to the panoramic window, where Kasumi usually sat. The thief stood in her hiding place like a statue, afraid that any movement would give her away. Seeing that the couch was empty Shepard visibly shrugged, before making her way to the bar. Kasumi watched as the Commander scanned the shelves of the current popular fruity drinks, before she reached over and into the counter. She could here the clink of glass bottles brushing up against one another, until Shepard retracted her arm. In hand was an old bottle of bourbon, and after a little more searching the bar also produced two glasses, with ice.

Kasumi watched intently as Shepard held the bottle above her head, lost deep in thought as she watched the contents swish back and forth.

Her curiosity was peaked; Kasumi stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey D," she said in her normal cheery tone. "Sharing a drink with someone?"

Shepard didn't jump or even turn around to acknowledge her.

"No," Shepard whispered. She reached into her right cargo pocket, retrieving an object Kasumi couldn't quite make out.

"Just looking to get hammered?" Kasumi asked while quietly took a seat next to Shepard, using the bar counter to lean against with her elbows.

Shepard pulled the stopper out of the bottle and brought it up to her nose to smell. "It's the anniversary," her voice still barely a whisper. "It's tomorrow."

Kasumi wracked her memory for any major event from the past that would be occurring the next solar day. Any event from Shepard's past.

"The Blitz," the thief whispered as the event hit her like a brick. "It's the anniversary of the attack on Elysium, right?"

Shepard gave a barely perceptible nod.

"But it's what started your rise to fame," Kasumi told the silent Commander. "That's the day you held the enemy at bay single handedly. The day you became known to the batarians as 'The Demon.' Your rise to greatness is nothing to be down about D."

Shepard gently grasped the bottle of bourbon and poured a small amount into each glass.

"I lost a lot of friends that day," she said as she grasped a glass. "And despite what the net says, I wasn't alone."

Before Kasumi could ask what the statement meant, when Shepard raised the glass up.

"To the fallen," she downed the drink and quickly refilled it. "May you never be forgotten."

She raised the glass.

"To the absent," she continued. "May you one day find your way home to peace."

Another drink gone and refilled.

"To the free," the drink disappeared. "You live because of ultimate sacrifices."

She slammed the glass down, causing Kasumi to jump a little.

"To the living," she refilled the glass and held it in an outstretched arm. "You carry on the heaviest burdens, of remembering and continuing the fight."

Silence filled the room for several seconds, before Kasumi finally spoke.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Before the attack on Elysium," Shepard answered as she poured herself another drink. "From a very dear person."

"Was it the Butcher?" Kasumi asked before she could stop herself. "Were you too close?"

Shepard froze. "No we weren't," she said after several seconds of silence. "It was his sister."

Kasumi muttered the one thing she could think of, "Oh."

"She died on Elysium," Shepard whispered in a calm voice that shocked even her.

Kasumi covered her mouth in shock. "I am so sorry Shepard. I should've minded my own business."

Shepard waved her empty hand at Kasumi, dismissing the thought.

"You're didn't bring it up," she told Kasumi. "I did. And it's all in the past and I'm making it just fine without her."

Another minute of silence befell the duo. Even the Normandy seemed to be silent out of respect for the absent.

This time however, Shepard broke the silence. "Do you remember when you asked about the scar?" she asked. "The long one that runs down my left arm, and I said that I'd tell you about it sometime."

Kasumi whispered, "yeah."

"Want to hear the story?"

She thought long and hard about whether or not bringing up a secret Shepard had not told anyone on the ship was a good idea.

"If you don't mind telling it," she finally answered.

Shepard sipped her drink, before slowly making her way to the couch.

"Grab a drink if you want one," she said as she sat down. "It's a long story."

Kasumi looked at the bright neon containers, contemplating if she should make her favorite mixed drink. She decided against it and instead looked at the half empty bottle of bourbon.

"Do you mind if I try some?" she pointed to the bottle.

Shepard nodded. "Go right ahead honey. Just be sure to sip it."

Kasumi reached out to grab the other glass that Shepard had prepared. Her hand froze.

'It's part of Shepard's way of remembering,' she thought. 'Don't touch it.'

So she grabbed the bottle instead and walked over to the couch. She took a seat on the couch next to Shepard and placed the bottle between them. She pulled her legs close to her chest and held her hand out. Shepard obliged and handed her the glass.

"I'll start near the end," she said as she stared into the distance. "Or else we'll need a lot more bourbon."

Both of them smiled at the small joke.

"Elysium," she began. "I convinced her, I mean my CO to get us the easy station before going back to the fleet."

?

_The enemy had been pushing back, hard. Command had decided that our last desperate stand was going to be at the outskirts of the capital city, Persephone. _

_Smoke billowed from the burning shells that used to be MAKO troop transports. Their carcasses littered the landscape, destroyed by heavy tanks and artillery. Behind the lines lay the wreckage of the Tiger Main Battle Tanks still in their garages._

_Our defenses were spread out so far that at some points there was only one squad to watch an area meant for three. My squad was in that kind of a position. But we weren't worried, we were the best. I don't remember how long we had been holding the line._

"Here they come again!" one of the privates yelled.

The incoming fire picked up substantially.

Shepard ducked down further behind cover, attempting to make herself as small a target as possible.

"Would've thought the bodies of their dead would teach these third battalion shits," Shepard said to the person across from her. The fire died down a little. "To not let their weapons overheat."

"You can't fix stupid D," a soft but commanding female voice said. They both rose as one, rifles ready. "Light them up!"

Everything from inferno rounds to HE shotgun slugs flew into the various assortments of bandits, mercenaries, and slavers that happened to inhabit no mans land. With only two burned MAKO's for cover, the attackers were cut down in seconds.

"And now they join their comrades," Shepard said to no one in particular. "Good fucking riddance."

"Cease fire!" the voice from before yelled. "Cease fire!"

The outgoing rounds slowly stopped as word was passed down. Soon only the moans of the dying could be heard.

"Nice job D," the voice said.

Shepard turned to face the voice. "Thanks Liz," she smiled. "I mean LT."

_Now Liz was something. Five eleven of pure, uncontrollable biotic energy. She had this little strand of brown hair that would always get loose and get in her face. Used to piss her off like no other. And her eyes were a beautiful indigo to go against her tanned skin._

Liz punched Shepard's shoulder, hard.

"Shut up," she laughed. "You know you can call me whatever you want baby; unless admirals are looking."

Shepard's smile turned into a mischievous grin. "You want me to shut up?" she said mockingly before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Because if I remember correctly, I had you screaming my name the first lib…"

Suddenly a figure jumped into the pair's foxhole. Both women brought their weapons up, a habit of late.

A man with indigo eyes and skin to match Liz's stood there, a green case cradled in his arms.

_Her brother was… something else. Six foot even of what I can only describe as barely controlled fury. If Liz was a biotic gust of wind, he was a fucking tornado. I've never seen power like what he had. Puts me to shame._

"Am I interrupting something sis?" he asked with a smile.

Shepard and Liz lowered their weapons and relaxed a little.

"Just a little target practice," Liz answered. "What've you got their Tyty?"

She pointed at the box.

"You know I hate that damn nickname," he said as he set the box down. "Grenades and a few rations."

He passed out three grenades to each of them and a handful of meals, and then tossed the empty box aside. "And some intel," he said as he ripped open a power bar from one of the meals. "Here Shepard take this disgusting omelet."

He held out the omelet in a bag, which she snatched up in an instant and scarped down

"Well don't keep us in suspense bro," Liz mumbled with dry bread shoved in her mouth. "What did you here?"

He chewed up the rest of his power bar and took a swig of water. "The Agincourt is fighting in orbit along with a few other ships. Giving the bastards a real run for their money."

Shepard imagined the Agincourt above in space, fighting and destroying pirate ships.

"Like an elephant fighting an army of killer bees," she said. "They can't hold out forever. Reinforcements?"

His face turned into a malevolent grin. "First fleet is inbound from the Local Cluster and third fleet is coming from the Guardian System to act as a blocking force," he told them. "And it gets better; they should be here within the hour."

Shepard stood there, words escaping her.

"Really?" Liz stammered. "Two fleets for this rock?"

Her brother nodded. "Teach these bastards that no one fucks with the Alliance or its colonies."

"Oorah," the girls said in unison.

The com cracked and popped. "Ma'am we have enemy transports inbound with gunship support," one of her subordinates said. "ETA two mikes."

Liz spread the rest of her peanut butter on the piece of bread and swallowed it down in two bites.

"Prepare whatever launchers we have left," she issued orders. "And angle the MG's up so they can put a dent in the ships shields. Aim for the gunship's, we grunts can handle the infantry that land."

She killed the link and returned her attention to Shepard and her brother.

"Well there goes our nice lunch plans," she joked. "Bro you had better get back to your sniper nest."

He nodded and hopped out of the foxhole.

"And here," she yelled after him. She unclipped a weapon off her back armor. "Take Echidna for safe keeping."

She tossed it to him. He caught it with ease and slid it onto his back, the sheath running along his spine next to its counterpart.

"Holler if you need me to save your asses," he joked. "Yet again."

Liz flipped him the bird when he had his back turned. The unmistakable sound of jet engines grew louder.

"You ready D," Liz said as she loaded a heavy concussive shot into her rifle. "Time to bring the pain Raptor style."

Shepard drew her knife and cradled it in her non trigger finger hand.

"Bring the pain," she reaffirmed.

Liz bumped her shoulder plate. The first gunship flew towards there position, firing its miniguns wildly. The bullets peppered the ground around the duo's foxhole as Liz brought her hand up to her earpiece.

"Take him down."

A burst from a machine gun slammed into the ships shields and brought them down. A single rocket flew from a hidden launcher and slammed into the side of the ship, causing plumes of smoke to billow from it as the back half caught fire. It flew over their heads and crashed several meters away.

"That almost hit me," Liz's brother yelled. "Trying to kill me up there?"

Liz grinned. "No of course not."

_And that's how the next ten minutes went. They would send ships and we would shoot them down. Only two transports made it to the ground._

Shepard fired at the nearest slaver. His chest exploded from the heavy rounds.

"Fuck you," she said aloud. She aimed at the next and the next. Muttering, "fuck you," each time they went down.

Liz fired her rifle on full auto. "How many people can one transport hold!" she screamed as wave after wave poured out of the nearest transport. "I've already killed at least two dozen."

"Both of you shut the hell up," her brother yelled into his com. "I'm fighting what you're fighting… by my damn self."

Both of them looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Show off," Liz whispered.

The tide slowed a little, offering hope that maybe the fighting was almost over. Only five enemy soldiers could be seen by either of them.

"We're winning," Shepard yelled triumphantly. A whistle filled the air, drowning out the gunfire and death moans. "What the hell is that?"

Something rammed into her and tackled her to the ground. She looked up to see Liz's face pressed up against hers. Lips brushing awfully close to hers.

"Liz now is not the time or," Shepard joked.

The world exploded around them.

"Mortars!" Liz yelled over the thunder going off around them. "Everyone get to cover!"

Shepard's brain rattled in her skull from the impacts.

Then the shelling suddenly stopped and everything was almost peaceful, except the screaming of dying marines.

Liz propped herself up so that her face was now an inch or so away from Shepard's.

"Well that was fun," she said. She slapped Shepard lightly on the cheek. "Let's do that again sometime."

Slowly Liz got up and offered Shepard a hand up, which was taken immediately.

"Let's see what we have to deal with now," Liz said as she retrieved a spare sniper rifle. "Maybe a white flag."

She hit maximum zoom on the scope and scanned the area. She had been looking for little more than a second before muttering a curse, "Shit."

"What now?" Shepard looked up to her. "More infantry trying to overrun our little piece of heaven?"

Liz shook her head. "Unfortunately," she said as she tossed the rifle away. "And they're backed by a lot of armor. I was kind of wondering where all the tanks went."

"They had to get smart eventually," her brother said over the com. "I'll be there in a little bit. Just tending to casualties along the line."

Liz sighed, her shoulders slouched a little. "So close to an end to this," she whispered as she grabbed the bridge of her nose with her left hand. "Shepard see if you can get in contact with the Agincourt. Maybe they can spare a few rounds for a strike."

?

Shepard took the glass from Kasumi's outstretched hand and sipped on a little of the brandy that was still in it. The ice had melted long ago, except for the piece that Shepard now chewed on. The bottle of bourbon was on the other side of her, nearly empty as Kasumi had once again tried to prove that she could hold just as much booze as Shepard.

The thief swayed a very small amount.

"Did they give you the strike?" she questioned. She leaned over to grab the glass out of the Commander's hand, but practically fell over. "I think I'll just stay like this. Do you mind?"

Shepard looked over to her. Kasumi's head rested on her shoulder, one of the thief's arms wrapped around her own for support.

"Sure," Shepard said as she set the glass on the couch and refilled it. "I did say get comfy after all."

Kasumi seemed to take this to heart as she moved closer to Shepard and brought her own body next to each other, her head still resting against Shepard's shoulder.

"So what happened next?" Kasumi whispered. She hiccupped and then giggled like a school girl.

Shepard couldn't help but smile. 'She is adorable when she's drunk.'

She sighed and picked up where she had left off.

"They denied my attempt, so Liz gave it a try. She convinced them to do it, but there was a catch to it all… there's always a damn catch."

?

"They won't fire unless it's marked?" Shepard yelled. "It's not that hard to hit a tank with a deck battery from space for Christ's sake."

Liz winced a little. "This is true," she agreed. Then threw the monkey wrench into the argument. "Unless your targeting system was hit in the battle; they've been blind firing for the past twenty minutes. Now someone has to put a beacon on the target."

"I volunteer," Shepard said without hesitation. "The CO needs to lead the men."

That's when Shepard noticed the pain and anguish in Liz's voice.

"Request denied," she said. "I'm doing it."

Shepard turned her full attention away from her scratched rifle to protest the brash decision, when she noticed that Liz now held her right side. The side of her armor in question wasn't its normal white, but streaked with the distinct red of blood. It covered her from the waist down.

"Oh god you're hit!" Shepard screamed. "Hold on I've got some Medi-gel."

Liz waved her hand. "Save it," she said in a voice just above a whisper. Her breathing sounded labored. "I'm not going to make it, or need it for that matter."

Shepard tried to reach for her pack of gel anyways, but found that she couldn't mover her arms. Or anything for that matter.

"What the hell?" she screamed. "Why can't I…"

Her eyes darted to Liz. Stasis.

"Sorry," Liz said through gritted teeth. "I can't risk you attempting to stop me from doing this."

Shepard screamed. "What are you talking about?"

Liz ignored her and opened a channel to the Agincourt.

Shepard screamed and struggled against the restraints as Liz told the ships Captain her intentions. From the sound of it the Captain agreed.

And then they were alone, even the gunfire gave them reprieve.

Liz walked over to Shepard's frozen form and embraced her in a hug, squeezing until she winced again in pain. Then she looked right into Shepard's green eyes and brought their lips together.

When she finally pulled away she whispered, "I love you D."

Tears streaked down Shepard's eyes.

"Please don't," Shepard begged as Liz tossed her rifle out of the foxhole and slowly climbed up after it. She grabbed her side as she slowly bent down and grabbed the rifle. "Don't leave me."

Liz turned to look at her one last time. Her eyes full of sadness and her face pale as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"So long Danny," she said. And then she was gone.

_I fought those damn restraints for I don't know how long. Until finally they broke… right as her brother showed up._

"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked around. "Where is my sister?"

Shepard stood there, mortified. Her red, teary eyes looked to the direction Liz had run. He put the pieces together.

"No," he said. "No, no, no!"

_Next thing I know I'm running after him and he's trying to chase her down, despite the huge lead she has. He was using his charge to practically teleport forward. I tried to keep up with him, using my own biotics, but he was just… stronger._

_We kept running until._

"Agincourt target has been marked," it was Liz. She sounded exhausted. "Drop the biggest thing you've got on and around this position."

Shepard slid to a stop after getting close enough to see Liz's brother. The ships Captain acknowledged and fired the rounds. ETA twenty seconds.

"Liz get out of there!" her brother screamed. "Run damn it!"

Her calm voice was a complete contrast to his. "Take care brother," she said. "Be sure and put the flowers on their gravesite for me."

The sky brightened a little. Shepard looked up to see a small star falling from the heavens. The rounds were about to hit.

"Liz hold on!" he screamed. His entire body glowed in dark blue. "I'm coming to get you!"

He dropped to a runner's stance and waited another second to let the power increase. He launched away from Shepard with a small sonic boom.

"Don't try Tyty," Liz still had the calm voice. "My time is up. Give Echidna to Shepard, she'll take care of it. I love you."

The rounds impacted; the sky darkened momentarily, before the explosion temporarily drowned out the suns light with its own. Men, tanks, and earth flew everywhere as the shockwave roared out to claim more victims. Shepard ducked down and covered her face. The wave hit her and sent her flying several feet through the air and into a blown out MAKO tank. The destroyed metal sliced her armored arm like paper through a buzz saw.

?

Shepard raised her glass high.

"To you Liz," she whispered. She swallowed it all, noticing a single tear running down her cheek. She wiped it away with a hand. 'Am I really going to lose it and cry in front of her?'

Kasumi didn't notice as she placed an arm around Shepard's waist. Then she asked the question of a child, "what happened next?"

"Well," Shepard sighed. "I woke up with a gun jammed in my face. And there was a LOT of pain."

?

"Hands where I can see them," the batarian behind the gun yelled. Shepard grunted in pain. She noticed a pistol lay on the ground, mere inches away from her left hand. She tried to reach for it, but fire shot up her arm at the slightest movement, causing her to wince.

The batarian noticed the movement.

"I said show me your hands, now!" he jammed the gun into her cheek for emphasis.

Shepard slowly raised her right arm, in an attempt to not startle the crazy bastard.

"The other arm is fucked up," she told him. "Look at the damn thing."

She glanced down at it to look for herself. A huge laceration ran down the arm, from shoulder to hand. Straight through her tattoo.

A group of mercenaries behind the batarian milled about, looking for something, or someone.

"There was one more running out here," one of them said. "Must be buried in rubble, or a smear on the ground."

She looked around desperately for any sign of Liz's brother. Nothing but bodies, metal, and new cliffs formed by the strike gave her the worst possible answer. A tear ran down Shepard's cheek, her world had been destroyed by these bastards.

Suddenly, a war cry erupted from a large outcropping of land. Then there was another falling star, this one bathed in black as the person leapt off the edge. They slammed down into the ground, sending out a biotic shockwave that sent the mercenaries into the air and suspended them there.

"You!" he screamed. "You bastards killed her!"

_Guess that explains how he was Typhon and she was Echidna. The anger was a weapon of theirs to be feared and respected._

In a fluid motion he pulled out both swords.

"And now," he growled. "I'm going to enjoy butchering you!"

He lashed out with the swords, biotic slashes flying from the blades and sliced the mercenaries into smaller and smaller pieces. He was a tempest of blades.

Until finally he let out another battle cry and slammed both blades into the ground, sending out another shockwave that sent the pieces flying and created a blood rain. He was bathed in different hues of blood as the distinct sound of a gunship chain gun firing filled the air.

He summoned a barrier to block the shots as it flew overhead in a strafe run. His body cracked and popped with flowing black energy. The ship banked and turned for another run.

He flexed his hands, causing the energy to grow there. His gaze fell upon a tank carcass.

The energy left his hands and enveloped the tank. He grunted in exertion as slowly the tank began to lift off the ground. The ship fired its guns, streaking the ground around him with tracers.

"C'est la vi… adios… good riddance…," he said as he cocked his arms back. "And fuck you!"

He thrust his arms forwards and the tank followed the same motion.

_Either the pilot wasn't a good pilot or he was shocked at the fact that a tank was flying at him. Cause that tank slammed right into him. Then his attention and eyes were upon me._

"Shepard I need you to kneel," he said. His shoulders heaved up and down from exhaustion and rage. "Can you do that for me."

It wasn't a question. She slowly moved to a kneeling position, her injured arm limp to the side. The touch of cold metal on her neck sent chills across her body. She looked up to see him holding the handle of a curved sword. The same one on her neck.

"What are you," she began.

"Do you swear to bring death to your enemies? To defend humanity with your life and live up to the name Echidna?"

Shepard blinked several times, hoping this be nothing more than a dream.

"Why are you ask," she began again.

He cut her off again. "Answer," he growled. The other sword appeared on the other side of her neck. "Or I swear I will add you to the body count."

"Yes," she gulped.

"Do you swear to honor her by carrying this burden?"

She nodded. The feeling of cold metal disappeared as he sheathed both swords. He held one out in his hand.

"Then take Echidna," he said. "And never let go."

Shepard grasped the sheath with her good arm. He tugged on it, making sure she had a good grip.

"Remember. Never let go of it. Or her memory."

_I looked down at the sword and then looked back to say something, but he was gone. The net is accurate about what happened after that. And then he was there again._

Liz's lifeless body in his arms, walking towards Shepard's through the masses of reinforcements. She was too shocked to say anything. Liz's face wore a smile of some memory that made her happy during her final moment.

"Fair winds and following seas Shepard," he told her as he passed her by.

That shocked her as she spun around to walk with him. But he was gone again.

?

The tears flowed faster.

"As far as I'm concerned," Shepard fought back against the emotions. She was losing. "That medal over there belongs to everyone in Raptor squad that died on Elysium. Especially her."

The tears streaked freely down her cheeks.

"Oh god," she shuttered. In an attempt to hide her shame she buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry for doing this in front of you. I should go."

As she rose to leave, a pair of gloved hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her down into a hug.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Kasumi whispered. "No one deserves to go through that kind of loss D."

Either it was the booze, or the moment, or both that caused Shepard to completely break down. She wrapped her arms around Kasumi's waist and began sobbing into her shoulder.

Kasumi hugged even tighter and ran a hand through Shepard's hair. The tears ran from seconds to minutes, until finally Shepard stopped. She looked up to see that Kasumi had… fallen asleep.

Shepard couldn't help but smile. "Thanks," Shepard whispered as she stared at the sleeping womans face. Her heart fluttered a little at how peaceful Kasumi seemed to be sleeping. In a random act that she would probably blame the booze on, Shepard reached up and gently kissed Kasumi on the cheek. Then she snuggled into a more comfortable position with Kasumi and fell into a sleep without nightmares. For the first time in weeks.

?

Author's Note: Holy crap… If your wondering why I didn't break this 5k chapter into two the reason is that I didn't want to break it and leave you all in suspense. Just couldn't bring myself to do it. Now you know a little bit about Shepard's past love life. The next mission that the team goes on is a DLC mission. Not spoiling which one though ha. As always read, review, favorite, subscribe, comment, etc.

And embrace Chaos!

P.S.- I already have several future side missions in my head.. Just have to type them up and find places to put them in the story arc.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: One Hell of a First Time

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! It makes my day knowing people are interested in this story. This chapter touches briefly on one of the DLC missions. You'll probably guess which one by the title of this chapter or the first sentence that leaves Shepard's mouth.

Liege: Ty is just his nickname, not his actual name.

Krogan: Yeah I love Greek Mythology. One of my favorite subjects to study in school.

Paul: That's one hell of a compliment. Thanks reading.

Enjoy the chapter.

"Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame," –Not Strong Enough by Apocolyptica

?^T^?

"It's a fucking tank!" Shepard exclaimed, thrusting her fists into the air. "Holy shit it's a tank Garrus!"

The turian ran a hand down his helmet. "Oh great," he said. "Another vehicle for you to break and get me to fix… Oh joy."

Kasumi looked between the two. "Did I miss something?"

Shepard ran a hand over the smooth service of the tank.

"Valkarian over there is referring to my driving skills in a MAKO," she said as she hopped on top of the tank and opened the hatch. "But I've gotten better… and this isn't a MAKO."

Garrus laughed. "I don't believe the first half of that sentence."

Shepard held out a hand to help him up onto the tank.

"You'll see as soon as I get behind the wheel," Shepard said as she held out a hand. "Give me your hands miss Goto."

Kasumi reached up and grasped the outstretched hand. "Thanks."

Shepard simply nodded, before dropping down the hatch and into the tank. She worked her way past turret control and into the cockpit. Kasumi joined her and sat in the copilot's seat. Garrus was the last one in, closing the hatch behind him and settling into the turret.

"Tight fit," he muttered. "That's what she said."

Shepard chuckled as she brought the tank online.

"Hammerhead tank VI booting up," a synthetic voice said. "All systems online. Ready to move out."

Shepard giggled a little. "I already love my shiny new toy."

"Now Shepard take it," Garrus began to say. When she gunned it. "Easy!"

She hit the boosters and tore out of the shipping container. Her constant smile showed Kasumi that she really was enjoying this.

"Still alive back there blue?" Kasumi glanced back at the turret controls. Garrus was on the floor, rubbing the back of his helmet.

"Barely," he muttered as he got back in his seat.

Shepard's laughter filled the tank as she pushed the tank up an incline. She jerked the controls left to avoid a pool of lava.

"Well since I haven't killed you yet," Shepard yelled back. "Do me a favor and test the main gun."

He complied and angled the turret at the bottom of a large pillar of rock and fired. The rock gave way under the massive rounds impact. The enormous pillar collapsed into a giant lake of lava and fire. The sudden event caused the lake to begin to overflow from its banks.

"Warning warning," the VI said. "Molten rock is endangering hull integrity. Recommend avoiding prolonged exposure."

Shepard pulled the tank as far to the left as she could, without going into another lake.

"You just had to piss off the volcano gods today," Shepard yelled as she floored it. The land bridge was getting smaller and smaller as lava from the overflow covered it.

"I'm sorry let me get out and throw myself in it," Garrus said as he stuck his head in the cockpit. "Maybe that will appease them."

"I have a better idea," Shepard said as she turned down a small curve off the beaten path. "Normandy prepare for a quick pick up."

She revved the engine. The natural ramp in front of them was too good to pass up.

"Oh shit," Garrus gulped as he got back into his seat and buckled in.

The Normandy flew by the end of the ramp, moving into a sweeping bank for the chance to catch the tank in its cargo bay.

"Lava is currently ten meters away," the VI advised. "Recommend relocating."

Shepard continued to rev the engine. "Not yet."

"Five meters, hull integrity will begin to fail if action is not taken,"

Shepard revved the engine as hard as possible.

"Now."

She let off the break and tore up the large incline of the ramp. Halfway up the ramp she hit the boost, G forces pushing her into her seat. The end was in sight… when the volcano tried its Ace in the hole.

A chunk of the ramp gave way. The tank began to roll, falling off the edge.

"Hold on!" Shepard yelled as they left the ramp and rolled through the air.

Gravity took over and they began to arc towards the chasm below.

Suddenly the Normandy rocketed up from the chasm and swept them into the bay. They slid to a stop right next to the shuttle.

Shepard sat there in her chair, breathing hard as her heart raced. Finally she tore her helmet off and tossed it on the pits console.

"Do a mother fucking barrel roll!" she exclaimed as she ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair. "Did you see that? It was fucking awesome!"

Kasumi snickered.

"Yeah we were there D," she said between snickers.

Garrus simply shook his head as he unbuckled and opened the hatch.

"I need to stop letting women drive," he muttered as he hopped out of the tank, followed by Kasumi and then Shepard. "Your going to get me killed in one of these things."

"Don't worry turian," Shepard said as she patted him on the shoulder. "I promise not to go ramping off of stuff anymore while you're in the tank."

The turain smiled. "Why don't I believe that?"

Shepard shrugged, and then walked off.

?^T^?

Shepard hit her punching bag harder. Feeling was returning to her cold limbs.

"I hate cold planets," she muttered as she delivered another flurry of punches. "Especially when it doesn't give me anything useful besides a few more dead Geth."

A pop and hiss told her she wasn't alone.

"Don't you agree Kasumi?"

The thief leaned against the railing on the stairs.

"You can complain all you want," Kasumi said as she rubbed the sides of her arms with her hands. "But you had that nice big suit of armor to keep you warm. I just have this."

Shepard stopped her merciless murdering of the bag to turn towards Kasumi. She grabbed a towel from where she had left it on the bed to wipe away the sweat.

"I guess that's the price of being sexy," she joked. "Either wear more or less. You know which one I prefer."

Kasumi smiled as she stepped closer. "Flattery will get you somewhere," she stepped closer. "But the real question is; where do you want to go with it?"

Shepard met her half way. They just stood there in the middle of her room for a minute, staring into each others eyes.

"Well," Shepard finally broke the silence. "I was hoping that my flattery would help me ask a thief if they wanted to go to this stupid ball on Illium that the Illusive Man is forcing me to go to."

Kasumi shivered, she still hadn't warmed up yet.

"Well its working," she whispered. "And a certain thief would love to go if she thaws out in time."

Shepard smiled. "I can help with that," she placed her hands on Kasumi's arms and began running them up and down. Friction to warm them up. "How's that feel?"

Kasumi answered by pressing her body against Shepard's.

"Better," she whispered. "But it's still cold."

Shepard wrapped her arms all the way around her in a hug. She could feel the beat of Kasumi's heart pick up speed.

"Getting better," Shepard concluded as she looked down at the still thief. Kasumi nodded against Shepard's chest. "Hey… look at me."

Kasumi slowly looked up. Shepard's eyes glimmered and the smile on her face melted the ice on the girl's heart.

"Jesus Kasumi," Shepard sounded a little shocked. "Your lips are blue."

Kasumi chuckled a little. "Yeah," she whispered. "I don't handle the cold too well. Would you mind fixing that?"

Shepard smiled a little more. "I can manage that."

She moved her head down. Kasumi stood on her tip toes, eyes closed, waiting.

Fate had other ideas.

"Shepard we have arrived at Nos Astras space port," EDI chimed.

Kasumi opened her eyes. They were only an inch apart.

"Leave it to the AI to have a horrible sense of timing," Shepard heaved a massive sigh. "Alright EDI. Give the crew two days of shore leave while I go do this stupid party."

The voice took a second to carry out the order. "Understood Shepard."

"That will be all EDI," she held Kasumi for a little longer. Not even caring that the AI had left. "Well… we have two hours before the party. Miranda insists that I go dress shopping with her. Only makes sense that she helps since she studied every detail about me for two years," a slight shudder. "I guess you can take Kelly with you to find one."

Kasumi rocked back onto her heels.

"What's wrong with wearing what I have on?"

Shepard smiled. "I was told that nothing short of a dress would be allowed," she explained. "And a mask since it's some kind of costume party."

She brought a hand up to cup Kasumi's cheek.

"So hold onto that kiss for me," she said in a cheery voice. Before it turned into one of loathing. "Because I have to go put on a dress…"

Kasumi laughed. "You looked nice in the one I got you."

"But I left that in Hocks vault."

Kasumi continued to laugh. "Then you just have to let _Miranda_ find you one. Now get going D, you've only got two hours left."

Shepard rolled her eyes as she let go of Kasumi and walked over to the shower door.

"Thanks for reminding me."

Kasumi snickered as she walked out the door.

?^T^?

Shepard stood in front of the party's front door. She checked the time on her watch. Three minutes left.

'I did give her the correct address right?' she thought as she checked the letter she had sent Kasumi. It said the correct time and place. 'But where is she?'

A black speeder settled down in the center of the parking lot. What stepped out literally took Shepard's breath away.

Kasumi walked towards her, a white dress ran down to just above her knees. Light purple flower designs ran up the left side and down the left sleeve which ended at the wrist. She finished it with a white belt and matching heels. Oh and a purple butterfly mask since it was technically a costume party.

"How do I look?" Kasumi asked. She spun around showing off the whole dress. "Earth to Shepard; are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here," Shepard shook her head to refocus. "I just… wow Kasumi you look amazing."

To her credit, the thief did wear a mask to hide her blushing face, but the body language gave it away.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself D."

Shepard looked down at the simple green dress she wore. It was the same color as her eyes, when she wasn't pissed. Its length covered her knees while the back of it opened up to get the men at the party looking, stopping just above her waist. Around her neck went a silver necklace that had the symbol for Omega and a watch around her wrist that matched it, minus the symbol.

Shepard's silver mask hid only her upper face, leaving her mouth and chin exposed.

"Thank you Miss Goto," she held out an arm. "Shall we get this stupid party over with?"

Kasumi hooked her arm around Shepard's.

"Lead on Miss Shepard."

They entered the party and were shown to a pair of seats at the front of the rest. A pair of drinks was ordered; an energy drink vodka for Shepard and Sake for Kasumi.

"Please enjoy this waltz piece written by Frank Sinatra," a delicate voice informed them from hidden speakers.

Soft notes began to play as people got up and danced. The gentle voice pulling and moving those around them.

"May I have this dance Miss?" Kasumi surprised Shepard when she held out a hand.

She attentively took it and was led onto the dance floor in the middle of the room. She wrapped an arm around Kasumi's waist and took her hand. And began to waltz with the other couples.

"I didn't think you could actually dance Kasumi," Shepard said. "At least not this kind of dance anyways."

Kasumi smiled. It was just then that Shepard noticed the color of Kasumi's eyes. They were gold from the optical enhancements that let her see in the dark.

"I do have to go to the occasional fancy shindig to make a sale," Kasumi said as they danced around a couple that had stopped for some reason. "You kind of pick up on the dances after going to enough of them. And I could say the same thing about a certain marine I'm dancing with…"

"Well you kind of have to dance with people of interest when you're the star of the victory party."

The song ended and the lights turned back up. The other couples began taking their seats, leaving Shepard and Kasumi standing on the floor in each others arms. Staring into each others eyes, which were glowing at the others.

"Please order your food and it will be brought out after the presentation," the same voice informed the party goers.

"We should probably get back to our seats," Kasumi whispered.

As much as Shepard enjoyed the moment, she begrudgingly agreed and followed Kasumi back to their seats. They quickly placed an order as the lights dimmed and the curtain on stage opened.

A hologram of the Illusive Man appeared center stage.

'Bastard doesn't show up in person for anything.'

He spread his arms out wide.

"Thank you for joining me on this wonderful evening guests and colleagues," he began. Shepard wondered if he would break out one of his trademark cigarettes. "The purpose of this fundraising party is to reaffirm your faith in our organization. Which brings me to this."

He waved his hand and a digital bust of a face appeared beside him. The face was neutral, but the eyes were a solid and very dark red. The skin tanned and hugged the cheek bones.

"Project Typhon," he continued. "Our first attempt to bring a human back from the dead. While it was ultimately labeled a success, the actual goal was never achieved. The subject was never returned to full strength. But from that project we attained the knowledge to produce what we have today. Commander Shepard."

A beam of light showed on the woman, illuminating to the entire room that she was the important one here. What the light didn't show was her nails digging into her palms and drawing blood from the rage that threatened to escape. She nodded in acknowledgement, fearful that standing to wave would be too much.

The light vanished and the Illusive Man continued his speech.

"In the most ambitious project in recorded history that took two years, we revived this beacon of hope from the body we recovered. She is a living breathing testament to our accomplishments."

A small applause swept across the crowd.

"So in closing I hope that you remember that your donations are what allow us to keep advancing human interests in the galactic community and show that we are a young race that deserves respect and equal opportunity. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your evening."

And then he was gone.

Dinner was served soon after that. Kasumi wolfed down her fancy lobster top ramen, while Shepard picked at her pasta.

"Are you alright?" Kasumi asked finally. "You seem upset about something?"

Shepard had been staring at her plate and suddenly broke out of her trance.

"What?" she seemed disoriented? "I just… I want to leave. Can we go?"

Kasumi laughed. "Shepard you're the guest of honor, if you want to leave then let's go."

Shepard tossed her napkin on the plate and got up. Kasumi followed her out the door and into a speeder.

"Okay now tell me what's wrong," Kasumi said as she put the car on auto pilot. "And why are your hands bleeding?"

Shepard stared out the window. "He's alive Kasumi," she finally turned to look at her. Shepard was crying. "The butcher is alive and the Illusive Man knew."

"That man was him?"

"Yes I recognized the face as soon as I saw it. Liz's brother is alive."

Kasumi pondered it. "But TIM said 'he was never returned to full strength'. Past tense."

"He's alive," Shepard slammed her fist on her chairs armrest. "I know he is."

The thief held up her hands in surrender. "Alright don't rip my head off," Kasumi's said. Her voice a little slurred. Shepard could tell the subject would only lead to more angry shouting, so she changed the subject.

"Kasumi are you drunk?" Shepard asked.

The thief shook her head. "I only had four glasses."

"So a light buzz?" Shepard asked. She remembered the previous incident of Kasumi having a 'buzz'. "Are you going to try and feel me up agaaaain?"

Kasumi already had an answer for the question. She had got up from her own seat and sat on Shepard's lap. She pulled off the Commander's mask and ran a hand over the woman's cheek, wiping away the tears.

"How does this feel?" She asked while running a hand over the exposed part of Shepard's back.

"Ah," Shepard squirmed a little under the touch. Her hands had somehow been pinned under Kasumi. "It does feel nice, but you're drunk."

"I have a light buzz," Kasumi said. The slur was gone, as if to show she still had control of herself. "I'm sober enough to do this…"

Shepard's back straightened and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Kasumi tugged at the back of the dress on her right arm. With a final tug it came free, exposing some skin.

"Kasumi," Shepard looked her in the eyes. "What are you doing?"

The thief ran circles along Shepard's shoulder.

"I'm just picking up where that kiss would have led," she whispered. "Are you going to keep staring or kiss me?"

Shepard's heart fluttered in her chest.

'Is this is really happening?' She thought as she leaned forward to meet the other woman halfway. 'Yes it is.'

Their lips met and the sensation felt so amazing to Shepard that it took her a second to realize that Kasumi had pulled off the other side of her dress, leaving her arms as the only thing keeping the top half on.

"Kasumi," Shepard whispered as she pulled herself away from the lips that seemed to be drawn to hers. "Not here."

"Aw," Kasumi pouted. Her lower lip stuck out. "Why not?"

Shepard's brain froze. 'Why not here? It's secluded, quiet, and we're alone.'

"Because," she tried to think of a reason. A bull shit reason. "I don't want Joker getting any ideas."

"But he already thinks," the thief began.

Shepard managed to get an arm free. "Which is why," she placed a finger on Kasumi's mouth. "We are taking this to my bedroom. If that's alright with you?"

Kasumi nodded. "Let's go then. We've been parked for five minutes…"

Shepard blinked, and then looked out the window. Sure enough...

"Alright then dress me and lets go," she leaned forward and planted a single quick kiss on Kasumi's lips.

?^T^?

Shepard led Kasumi on, pulling the thief by an arm. They stared into each others eyes, both full of barely contained desire. Shepard made it down the stairs, when Kasumi pounced on her and put her on her back.

"What happened to making it to the bed?" Shepard asked as she wiggled into a more comfortable position. Kasumi now straddle her hips.

"I'm impatient," Kasumi said as she tugged at the top of Shepard's dress. "Are you complaining D?"

Shepard grinned. And then in one fluid motion, flipped their positions so she was on top of Kasumi.

"Well so am I," Shepard growled. She kissed down Kasumi's neck. The thief turned her neck, exposing more for the Commander to kiss.

"Wait," Kasumi stopped her. "I've never slept with a woman before. I'm inexperienced and won't be good at pleasing you."

Shepard pulled the mask off the Kasumi's face. The girl blushed out of embarrassment from her statement.

"Just let me handle the pleasing," Shepard said as she pulled back to really eye up her prize. Kasumi's peach colored cheeks glowed from what had occurred so far. The stripe on her cheek matched the purple hair that now hung loosely down to her shoulders. The golden hues of her eyes were simply mesmerizing. "You'll do fine babe."

Kasumi nodded. "Alright then… I'm yours D."

Shepard grinned. Without saying a word she returned to kissing Kasumi on the neck, while working the dress on the girl's body off.

With a little help in the form of Kasumi wiggling out of the dress it was off and tossed onto the couch. Shepard ran a hand up Kasumi's side and then behind her to unclip the black, silk bra. It joined the dress on the couch.

Shepard kissed down Kasumi's neck, and onto one of her soft nipples. A low moan left Kasumi's lips as she began to suck and nip at the one in her mouth, while squeezing and playing with the other in her hand. The thief arched her back as the Commander worked. Shepard worked her kisses and bites back up the side of Kasumi's neck and onto her lips.

"How are you holding up so far?" she asked, planting kisses on the lips between each word.

Kasumi's heart raced. "I'm doing fine," she said as she ran a hand down the exposed portion of Shepard's back.

"Trying to act tough," Shepard whispered in a husky primal voice as she nipped the right ear. "Only makes me get rougher."

A small gasp as Kasumi looked into the Commanders eyes, which burned with desire. Shepard's hand snaked down her stomach and into the panties that matched the bra on the couch. Her fingers began to rub and massage, eliciting more moans from Kasumi. Shepard spread Kasumi's lips apart with her fingers. She looked right into Kasumi's eyes as she slid two fingers in and then out.

"Feel good?" Shepard questioned. The nod and writhing pleasure gave her the answer she was looking for.

All the twisting and moaning was getting Shepard going, and the way Kasumi rubbed her made her moan a little. Kasumi snickered, a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Shepard grinned. "I'm not done with you yet."

Shepard's fingers went in deeper than before. Kasumi moaned her loudest yet and arched herself high off floor.

"How's that?" Shepard snickered. Every time she pushed her fingers in the thief gyrated wildly. "What's that? It sounds like you're trying to say my name."

"Shep," Kasumi whispered. Her chest moved up and down quicker and quicker as sweet ecstasy ran through her veins. "Shep… I"

The Commander slowly pulled her finger out of Kasumi, garnering one final moan from her. She let a hot, enticing breath escape from her lips before asking, "Yes Kasumi?"

"Shepard," the thief tried. The beating of her heart as she shook from the pleasure seemed to drown out her own words. "Shepard…. Shep that was…. Great."

Shepard smiled, pulling the thief closer so that their bodies were in constant contact.

"Glad you liked it," she whispered. The beat of the woman in her arms slowed down to match her own. Perfect harmony in the embrace of each other as they lay there for several minutes of bliss. "But I think you need a shower."

Kasumi ran her lips across Shepard's collarbone. "Oh really?" she played along. She nibbled on her neck. "What makes you think that?"

Shepard exposed more of her neck for Kasumi to kiss and bite. "Mmm," she fought the urge to moan. "You're sweaty and I don't need to talk about how wet the place my hand just was is. So shower time?"

Kasumi giggled. "Yeah… if you say so boss."

The thief slowly got up. Shepard watched as the girls hips swayed back and forth with each step she took and couldn't contain the grin on her face.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Shepard said aloud as she to got up and followed Kasumi into the rain room.

"I think we were both scared that the other would reject the idea," Kasumi said as she stopped in front of the shower. With surprising quickness she had the last piece of clothing on her body off and turned to look Shepard in the eyes.

"Here," she whispered as she stepped closer to Shepard. "Let me help you with that."

She reached for the side of Shepard's dress and tugged one arm free. Her lips danced up the exposed arm and all the way to the lips. She repeated the action with the other arm. Slowly she kissed the Commanders body as she pulled the dress off, inch by tantalizing inch; until the dress was on the floor, around Shepard's feet and ankles.

"After you D," Kasumi waved a hand towards the shower.

Shepard stepped out of her clothes and into the shower, sensors picking up her presence and releasing hot water from the faucet. She enjoyed the sensation for about a second…

Kasumi tackled her, forcing the Commander to brace against the wall or else they would both be on the tile.

"You had your fun D," Kasumi whispered into Shepard's ear from behind. "Now I want to try the pleasing part."

"Lead on Miss," Shepard began… but never finished as Kasumi snaked her hand down to Shepard's hips. "I thought… you said… you never slept with…. Mmm."

She jerked her hips forward Kasumi continued to play with her.

"I haven't," Kasumi whispered. "But I'm a quick learner. How am I doing so far?"

The moan of pure pleasure that left Shepard's lips as she groped and used her fingers was all the answer she needed.

"K," Shepard attempted. Words seemed hard to get out of her mouth as the thief continued to assault her with just the right amount of pleasure. "Kasumi…. Mmm"

The thief stopped with her fingers, but not the squeezing and groping of Shepard's breasts.

"What D," Kasumi chirped. "Is this too much for the great Commander Shepard?"

Just too add to the question she resumed her probing with the two fingers around Shepard's waist.

It turned out the thief was good at this as she pushed Shepard closer and closer to the edge. Until with one final push, Shepard arched herself against the pleasure. Her moans and sheer enjoyment brought a smile to Kasumi's face.

"Jesus Kasumi," Shepard said between the fading waves of her climaxed mind. "For your first time you sure did a really good job."

Kasumi giggled as she wrapped an arm around Shepard's waist, and reached a hand down to her waist once more.

"That means a lot coming from you D," she whispered. She kissed the back of Shepard's neck, causing a small shiver. "You ready for another go? I think I still need _practice._"

Her fingers had just begun to slip in when Shepard grabbed her wrists.

"I have a better idea," Shepard said. With speed that confounded and stunned Kasumi she moved so that Kasumi was the one pinned against the wall, her hands pinned above her head by Shepard's. "I get to do one more thing, and then I'm all yours to practice on."

Kasumi looked on as Shepard used her biotics to shackle her hands above her head.

"What are you planning?" Kasumi had to ask.

Shepard only smiled as she pressed her body against Kasumi's. She kissed her way down the thief's body, paying special attention to the breasts by stopping briefly to bite and suck. Kasumi gasped when she looked down to see that the Commander hadn't stopped at her stomach and now licked her lips right in front of where her fingers had been a few minutes ago.

"Shepard…"

The woman looked up upon hearing her name and smiled at the thief.

"Kasumi," she said. A shiver went up her spine from hearing her name said so seductively. "You brought this upon yourself."

The next several minutes passed by in a haze of pleasure and ecstasy as Shepard licked and pleased Kasumi with her tongue.

"Shepard I can't take it anymore," Kasumi managed to say just a split second before she reached the tipping point.

Her knees gave out right as Shepard released the restraints and let her slid down the wall to a sitting position. Shepard crawled right next to her, swallowing the juices that she had in her mouth.

"How was that?" Shepard smiled as she pulled Kasumi into her.

Kasumi's only answer was to wrap her arms around Shepard's waist and rest her head on Shepard's shoulder.

"I'm taking that as a 'that was the best thing ever'?" Shepard chuckled. "Because it was the best thing I've done in awhile."

Kasumi nodded against her shoulder and felt her heart start to come back to normal.

"Shepard I loved… loved it," she finally whispered. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

The commander smiled. She brushed a large strand of hair out of Kasumi's face as she sought those eyes that had mesmerized her from the start of this.

"You weren't too bad yourself K," Shepard said as she cupped Kasumi's cheek. "I love those eyes. I love you. And I promise I won't ever let go of you."

Kasumi reached up with her lips and kissed her.

"I promise the same," she whispered as she pulled away. A smile flashed across her face. "So… about me getting to practice as much as I want on you?"

Shepard smiled a big awful smile.

"You're insatiable Kasumi. But I won't complain too much. Let's go, round two just for you."

?^T^?

Author's Note: Well… There it is. The first time they give in to their desires. Yes I said first, but the story won't fall into a 'lets take every possible second to screw around' or 'hey Miranda isn't looking, lets have a quickie' kind of mood. Nope not happening. Shit is about to hit the proverbial fan in this story. As in next chapter, this should be up either the day after this one or the day after this one. Read, rate, review, favorite, subscribe, follow, etc. And as always…

Embrace Chaos!

P.S.- Finally hit the 50 alerts on this story… Thank you for your support.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Fear the Angel. Fear the Monster

Author's Note: I'm glad that the last chapter was so well received. Makes me almost sad to have to fuck up their nice day after… but eh I'll get over it. Like I said before, shit is about to hit the proverbial fan right about…. now.

Enjoy. Oh and thank you for the reviews.

"Taking the life of a child is a sin that brings unspeakable horrors to the person that took their life."

?^T^?

The ship was still empty as the crew had a days leave left. Kasumi walked behind the kitchens counter and searched for the cereal and milk. She stopped to brush a lock of her purple hair out of her face and push it back into the hoodie she had borrowed from Shepard's closet.

'She won't mind,' she thought as she poured a bowl of cereal for herself and Shepard.

The thought of the woman she loved sleeping peacefully in bed brought a smile to her face and warmed her heart. After setting the food on a tray she carried it to the elevator and then up to the loft.

"Oh Shepard," she said cheerfully as she stepped through the door. "Got us some cereal…"

The bed was empty.

'Hmm.'

A piece of paper lay on the office table. Kasumi gently set the tray of food down and scooped the paper up to read it.

**Kasumi,**

**Sorry to fuck and run, but my new set of armor arrived at the store. So I figured I would run and grab it real quick. Shouldn't take more than 30 minutes. So until then, stay sexy. And hold onto that kiss for me. **

** Love ya,**

** The Ninja**

**P.S.- You snore.**

Kasumi rolled her eyes at the last part as she tossed the paper onto the table.

'I could rearrange all of her stuff,' she thought as she looked at what little Shepard had. 'Or just make it all disappear.'

She decided against it and grabbed a bowl of cereal. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled the sweet milk scent. But the even sweeter scent of lavender overrode the smell.

"Damn she's intoxicating," she said aloud as she just enjoyed the smell of Shepard… and the taste of cereal. "But I'll be damned if I don't love her."

?^T^?

Shepard strolled through the streets of Illium, occasionally bumping into people as her mind was filled with the image of a certain person.

'Damn she's intoxicating,' she thought as she brushed against another person.

A thought of Kasumi sleeping peacefully in her bed brought a smile to her face, and warmth to her heart.

'A thief stole my heart,' she thought as she stopped to look at her reflection in a window. The stupid grin on her face would make any of her crew wonder if it was really her. 'Just the thought makes me smile like this and want to giggle like a damn school girl. What happened to me?'

"Let me go!" someone's scream broke Shepard out of her trance.

It was coming from somewhere behind the shop she was looking into. She ran down the street to the nearest alleyway and turned down it. She raced down the alley and slid to a stop at the corner of the store. She peeked around the corner.

A group of five soldiers decked out in black armor with dark red pinstripes on the right arm surrounded a boy and backed him into a wall. One of them, a Krogan, had his Claymore shotgun aimed right at the kids face.

"Careful Braga," one of the others, a batarian hissed. "Rich people don't accept damaged merchandise."

Shepard resisted the urge to growl. The one thought on her mind, 'slavers'.

With stealth that would make Kasumi proud she snuck from her position to the next available cover in the alley, a trash tub.

'All heavily armed, and I've got.' She looked down to look at the civilian clothes she wore, along with the pistol she pulled out of her concealed holster and the knife that she always had. 'I swear this is the last time I leave the damn ship without armor and weapons.'

A scream brought her out of her tactical analysis of herself. The Krogan had stepped forward and rammed the shotgun into the kids gut, winding him.

'That's it.'

Shepard stepped out of cover and walked towards the group. One of them noticed and cocked his head a little.

"Nothing to see here lady," he said whilst waving a dismissive hand. "Just go back to whatever strip club you came from and nothing bad happens."

Shepard didn't hide the growl this time. Her biotics flared and with ease she pulled the nearest man to her outstretched hand. With her hand now firmly locked around his neck, she began to reap the life from him. The others opened fire, but only managed to hit their comrade as Shepard used him like a shield. She fired around his body as it danced from the bullets, being extra careful to not hit the child.

A single bullet broke through the first batarians shields and traced a line of blood across his cheek.

"Fuck this," he growled as he ripped an inferno grenade off his belt. "Burn in hell lady."

He bounced it off a wall so it landed right beside Shepard.

'Shit.'

She dropped the body onto the grenade as she turned to run. It exploded, propelling her back towards the trash tub she had used for cover. She managed to catch the tubs handle and slid back into the safety of its other side.

"Lady toss your weapons out where we can see them," the batarian yelled. A beep told her another grenade was active. "Or this kid meets an unfortunate end."

Shepard risked a glance around the edge of the bin. The boy was at the front of the group, a primed grenade in his hands.

'He could take half of them out if he just.' She thought. 'Don't even finish that sentence… you know what needs to be done.'

"How about a trade," Shepard yelled. "Me for the boy, he takes my weapons and I take the grenade. I'm Commander Danny Shepard."

The batarian rubbed his chin in thought. "How do I know you won't just try and gun us down or turn and run once you're with the kid?"

"I only have a fucking pistol," this guys idiocy was getting on Shepard's nerves. "And you have enough firepower to rip through a heavy mech. Do we have a deal?"

The batarian milled it around in his head.

"It's a deal, we're sending him halfway."

Shepard watched as they shoved the kid hard to force him to walk. He made it to the halfway point when she got out of cover. The pistol held by her off hands pinkie finger and the knife folded up neatly in her throwing arm. She reached the boy and set the pistol down to take the grenade.

"I need you," she said as she handed him the knife. "To take this to a ship called the Normandy. It's in dock a little ways from here. Ask for Kasumi and she'll do the rest. Can you do that for me?"  
>The boy nodded as he pulled the knife close to his chest, like his life depended on it. His might not depend on it, but Shepard's sure did right now.<p>

With the grenade in hand she walked slowly to the group of slavers, hoping the exaggerated slowness would give the boy more time as he ran off.

"Well here I am," she said when she finally reached them. "Now disarm this grenade, before I decide to drop it and kill all of us."

The batarian grinned malevolently.

"Fooled you," he hit the detonate switch.

Shepard had just enough time to look down at the grenade and see the purple lettering on the side. She had been tricked.

The knock out gas put her out cold in seconds.

?^T^?

Kasumi spun in the office chair in Shepard's office. She was starting to get a little worried, since Shepard hadn't come back in the thirty minutes she said it would take. It had actually been four hours. Kasumi knew because she had counted most of the minutes in those hours.

"Where are you Shepard?" she asked aloud. "Maybe you can't get in the ship cause you have arms full of stuff."

She hopped out of the chair and walked towards the door. She pulled her shoulder length hair into the bun she normally had it in and pulled her suits hood back over her head. The master thief was back in the building… or ship.

"If something was wrong she would have called for help right?" she thought as she became more worried.

The lift stopped and she was out of it before the doors opened all the way. She made a b-line for the airlock.

She stopped when she heard a thud on the door.

"I knew it," she smiled. "Shepard can't get in cause her arms are full of stuff. So she's kicking the door."

Kasumi practically ran for the door, opening it and expecting Shepard. What she found was a little boy, out of breath and covered in sweat and grime.

"Are you lost little guy?" she was a little sad that it wasn't who she was expecting. Unless Shepard could disguise herself as a twelve year old boy, highly unlikely.

"I need to talk to," he took a huge breath. "I need to talk to Kasumi. Is she here?"

That got the thief's attention; if a boy knew her then it had to be important.

"I'm Kasumi," she knelt down to look the boy in the eyes. "What's wrong buddy?"

The boy held his hands out in front of him. A glint in his hands caused Kasumi to gasp.

One of Shepard's knives.

"Where did you get this?" she took the knife. "Is Shepard in trouble?"

The boy nodded. "She saved me from being taken by a bunch of bad guys."

"Can you show me where?" again he nodded. "Alright let's go. EDI get Joker back to the ship!"

The AI only beeped as she took off with the kid. She followed him as he retraced his steps. After several minutes they arrived at a back alley behind a random store.

"Are you sure this is it?" Kasumi questioned. "Is this really where you were?"

The boy nodded. "I dropped the gun and it slid underneath this."

He got down and fished his hand under a trash bin. He produced a pistol that he then handed to Kasumi. She checked the thermal clip, at least four shots left. But no bodies.

'Military grade shields.' She concluded as she opened a com channel to the Normandy.

"Kasumi I left a nice asari girl in an apartment because EDI said something happened," Joker said in his usual cockiness. "Please tell me this is just a cruel joke."

"Call the crew back to the ship," Kasumi ordered. She looked the pistol over; all the scratches and scraped paint affirmed that it was Shepard's. "And find Garrus and tell him to come to me."

"Why?" Joker said even as the distinct sound of his hands activating controls filled the background. "What happened?"  
>"They took her," she yelled. "Someone took Shepard. I don't know who just find Garrus and get him here. Please."<p>

"Oh," the usual chipper in his voice was gone. "Shit… okay he's on his way and the Normandy will be ready to move. You have my word."

?^T^?

The world was hazy. Shepard shook her head and some of the haze disappeared. As her senses returned to her she felt the distinct vibration of a ship as it cruised through normal space.

"Where am I?" she asked. She grabbed her pounding head.

"You're on a Legion slave ship," a voice said. Shepard jumped slightly; she hadn't really expected an answer. "About to be dropped into the hands of whatever sick bastard could use a sex slave right now."

She looked around, just noticing that she was in a rather small cage. She was on one end of it and near the door to the cage was a young man in his late teens.

"Welcome to hell," he said. "My name's Alex by the way."

He held out a hand.

"Names Shepard," she took the hand and shook. "You said Legion ship right? I've had a run in with one of them before. Which one is it this time?"

The boy looked around, almost fearful that someone might hear him.

"Helios," he whispered. "Bastard is part of the slave trade section of the Legion. Picks people off the street and anyone that make a bad decision."

Shepard looked around at the other cages in the room. Everything from old men to a bunch of children was there. Even a family of three was there.

'So this is what would've happened if I hadn't done what I did on Mindoir,' she thought as images began to flash in her mind. She abruptly stopped them. 'Focus on the here and now damn it.'

A door behind Alex opened, probably the door to the bridge. A white man with a tattooed balled head stepped into the room. His yellow armor adorned with a red stripe.

"Speak of the god himself," Alex said as he turned to look at the man.

The leader of this group of slavers looked right at her, his brown eyes piercing through her emerald green.

"Come here Shepard," he said in a Canadian accent. He opened the cell and held a hand out for her to take. "You're our VIP for this trip."

She stood and walked out of the cage, pushing his hand out of the way. When she made it out of the cell he slammed the door shut and silently slid a collar on her neck. The Commander spun around, fist flying for Helios' face. The god blocked it with what seemed to be ease.

"Relax Shepard," he pushed her hand back. "I'm not going to kill you. Not with what the batarian pirates want for you. Alive."

She growled. "They still pissed about the failure that was the blitz?"

"Very. I won't kill you, but the collar you wear has an explosive charge that will if you try and tamper with it. It also cancels the connection between you and your amp. And only I and my second in command have the codes to deactivate it."

He pulled a grenade from his belt, an inferno.

"And just to prove how deadly it is," he primed it and looked over to Alex. "An example must be made."

He tossed it in the cage. Shepard watched horrified as the boys screams echoed off the walls.

"You sick bastard," she glared at the supposed god. "I'll make sure you get what's coming to you."

Helios smiled. "I'm sure," he shoved her forward. "Now if you don't mind, we have a call to make to a batarian warlord."

?^T^?

Kasumi paced back and forth in CIC. Garrus watched her.

"Calm down Kasumi," he said. Stepping in the way he forced her to stop. "The Illusive Man will be calling any second."

"How do you know?" she questioned him. The worry on her face showed she wasn't just fearful that their leader might be dead, but that her lover might be gone. Their love smashed before it had enough time to truly blossom. "How do you know he'll have anything?"

Garrus crossed his arms over his chest. "Because he can't lose Shepard, she's the only one that has a chance in hell to get us through this."

Suddenly the table in the center of the room began to lower. Kasumi stepped onto it before the table had fully lowered into the floor. The projector warmed and she was face to face with the man that Shepard spoke so vehemently about.

"Please tell me you have something?" she got right to the point.

TIM didn't miss a beat. "Yes I know where the Commander is," he took a drag from his smoke. "The location has already been uploaded to EDI."

"So why have this meeting?"

He snuffed out the cigarette. "To pass along a little information that you might want to know. One of my agents will be there by the time you arrive. He's hunting the man in charge of the slave traders that took Shepard. Be on the look out for him."

"How will I know where they are?"

Tim brought up the button to kill the feed. "He has a destructive way of accomplishing his mission. Just stay out of his way and you'll live. Good luck Miss Goto."

And then he was gone, leaving her with Garrus and her thoughts.

"Well?" the turian said. "What did he say?"

Kasumi walked out of the room, he followed right behind.  
>"He said Joker has the location," she stepped onto the platform to look at the galaxy map. A red circle spun around a planet in a nearby nebula. "And that he already has an agent there. And that we should stay out of their way if we want to live."<p>

"This guy sounds like a swell person to work with," Kelly muttered from her spot beside the map.

"It doesn't matter," Kasumi said as she crossed her arms. "One way or another we're going to rescue Shepard and kill anything that gets in our way."

"You sound like Shepard right now," Garrus said from beside her on the platform. "She said the same thing when you were taken captive."

Kasumi stared at the planet as they drew closer. "I guess she's rubbing off on me. We're meeting in CIC twenty minutes before we arrive at the planet to come up with a plan."

She turned and stepped into the elevator. "I'll be around if anyone needs me."

She hit deck one.

?^T^?

"Is this really necessary?" Shepard questioned. She looked at the five guards that had spears pointed at her neck, the tips only inches away.

Helios walked in front of the gaggle.

"Just a precaution," he said without looking back. "I would hate to put you in a wall for trying to escape and break something. That drives down your value."

They turned and walked down a large ramp into a pit full of cages that were double the size of the ones on the ship. Shepard noticed the family from before; the parents were being thrown in a cell and the girl that was their daughter was being dragged to another.

"Like I said before," she said as they stopped at the cell next to the girl. They opened the gate and shoved her in. "You'll get what's coming to you."

The gate slammed shut and was firmly locked in place.

"And how do you imagine that happening?" Helios questioned from the outside.

Shepard imitated choking someone. "Either my hands around your neck, or one of my squad mates putting a bullet between your eyes."

The man laughed a dark, ominous laugh. "They have no idea where we are. And even if they did, my comrade Hermes has a fleet of ships hidden in a nearby gas giant."

He turned to leave. "Oh and the batarians will be here to pick you up in five hours, so enjoy what little life you have left Shepard."

The man walked away, muttering something to his second in command about 'not hurting her too much'.

"They'll come," Shepard whispered as she sat down in the center of her cage. "I know she will."

Food arrived in the form of a tray of slop. Shepard silently sipped hers from the dirty spoon she had been given, until screams came from the girl's cell. Shepard looked just in time for the girl to dodge a swipe from the older man that occupied the cell with her.

"I'm still hungry pip squeak," he bellowed as he chased her. "Give me your tray."

The parents screamed and begged for him to leave her be, but he ignored them… until.

She tripped over her loose shoelaces and fell and spilled the food all over her shirt. She rolled over and backed away from him. He growled and raised his empty tray above his head to strike her.

"That was my food you little," he growled.

Shepard's hands lashed out and grabbed him by the throat in a vice. He dropped the tray and clawed at her hands as she tightened her grip.

"I don't like people that abuse little girls," she could feel his windpipe begin to falter. "Especially little girls that happen to be away from their parents and helpless in a situation like this."

_Snap_. His windpipe collapsed and his vertebrae shattered. Shepard released him and watched his body crumple to the ground, eyeing him with disgust.

The girl whimpered in her corner.

"Hey it's alright," Shepard tried to sound concerned. But the adrenaline from killing a man with her bare hands made that kind of difficult. "Hold on I have some food for you."

She retrieved her tray of slop and set it against the wall that connected their cells.

"Here you go," she whispered. Adding a smile to try and break the hard edge to her voice. It appeared to work as the girl crawled over and spooned the food through one of the openings in the cage. "What's your name?"

The girl looked at her, emerald eyes that looked like…

'Mine.'

"My name is Laura," the girl whispered. "What's yours?"

Shepard smiled. "My name is Danny Shepard. Nice to meet you Laura, those are some beautiful eyes you have."

"Thank you," she said as she finished the last of the food. "Yours have a red halo. Are you a guardian angel?"

The question caught Shepard completely off guard. It took her a moment to come back with an answer.

"I don't think I am," she finally answered. "I feel like a monster sometimes."

The girl's eyes flashed with open sympathy. "Don't say that, you must be an angel. You saved me."

The thought warmed Shepard's heart and brought a smile to her face. It distracted her long enough for a guard to open both of their cells and sneak up behind them. And inject them with some kind of sedative.

She was unconscious before she hit the deck.

?^T^?

"Exiting FTL in three… two… one."

Joker hit the command and the Normandy dropped out of faster than light speed. He held his breath as nothing opened fire on them. Not even a registration that anything had noticed them.

"Moving into a low orbit above the target," he announced.

Kasumi nodded from her spot behind him. She walked towards the elevator, the crew parted like the Red Sea as she made her way forward. The face of deadly determination she wore told everyone she was not to be messed with.

The elevator ride to the main cargo was quick and quiet. She stepped into the massive room.

"Is it time?" Grunt asked as he rolled his shoulder joints in anticipation. "I want a good fight."

The others in the room all looked to her for an answer; Garrus, Jack, Zaeed, and Jacob.

"We should be in low orbit within five minutes," she told them. "Zaeed and Jacob is the tank ready for this?"

Both men nodded.

"She's a hard bitch," Zaeed smiled. "It'll take more than a HALO jump to destroy 'er."

Kasumi nodded.

"Good then lets go save us a Shepard."

Joker's voice filled the room.

"In position," he said with a lack of his usual happiness. All business. "You need to hurry, five ships coming in to try and fuck with me and the cruiser above the base is powering up its engines."

"Are you going to be okay with all of that Joker?" Garrus asked.

The pilot snorted.

"It'll be a cake walk," there was the usual cockiness. Before he turned darker in tone, "Besides, I have to make someone burn for taking her. Just bring her back here and I'll take on a fleet of Reapers if I have to."

The main hatch opened and wind rushed in. Kasumi adjusted her kit; the usual assortment of her gear was where it normally was, but the two newest items were taking some getting used to. The battle scarred Mattock; Shepard's Mattock was locked into position on her right shoulder blade. While the final weapon, Shepard's sword was held on by a long piece of steel rope that went around her shoulder and waist.

"Tanks first," Garrus waved them forward.

Jacob nodded as he closed the hatch. Zaeed drove forward, until it reached the edge and fell away from the ship. Jack and Grunt stepped forward, followed by Garrus and Kasumi.

"Fuck it," Jack grumbled and then jumped. Grunt just roared something about being Krogan and followed.

Garrus nudged Kasumi on the shoulder. "Come on; let's go rescue us a Shepard."

And then he was gone out the hatch. Kasumi took one more shallow breath; the fear of what she might find down there disappeared with it. She didn't wait another second.

She jumped.

"I'm coming for you Shepard," she said against the whipping wind. "Just hold onto that kiss for me."

?^T^? One hour prior

Pain lanced through every fiber of Shepard's being. She opened her eyes as tears threatened to overflow from her eyes. What felt like a pair of teeth dug into the skin on her shoulder blades. What had to be electricity flowed from the teeth, forcing every muscle to go taught. Her wrists jerked in the shackles that held them above her head.

"We make examples of hero's," a voice said. It was the batarian from before; he even had the stripe from her bullet. "Hurt?"

Shepard pushed the tears back, refusing to give him the pleasure that it did in fact, hurt like hell. She managed to look up from the ground in front of her knees to look him in the face. She spit right in his face.

"Bitch," he spat as he turned the electricity back up. Higher than before. She screamed in pain as the teeth hurt, the shock hurt, the whole damn situation hurt.

'Think of something happy,' she thought desperately. Trying to escape the pain. 'Something that makes you happy Shepard.'

She settled on an image of Kasumi. Their faces inches apart as they just lay in each others unclothed bodies; the smile on Kasumi's face was so damn contagious that she smiled. And those eyes were still mesmerizing.

"I swear I will never let you go," Shepard whispered as she pulled Kasumi closer. She planted a kiss on her forehead. "I swear with my life."

Kasumi snuggled her face into her shoulder. "I know," she whispered back. "I'll love you forever D."

Shepard imagined that as the torture continued for another twenty minutes that might as well have been an eternity. It helped fight the pain, until…

An explosion rocked the facility.

"What the hell was that?" the batarian yelled. He looked at the large steel door that acted as the only entrance into the room. He brought a finger up to his earpiece. "What! We're under attack? We'll guard her while you deal with it."

He pointed at two men over by a table. "You two close the door!"

Shepard looked as they left the table, letting her see.

'No…' her heart stopped. 'Please no.'

She blinked, hoping it was actually a figment of her imagination. It wasn't.

The girl, Laura, lay on the table. A pool of blood dripped from her and onto the floor. She didn't move. Then Shepard noticed the girl's parents on the floor a few feet away from the table, a single entry hole in the center of their heads.

Shepard snapped.

Her cybernetics overtook the green in her eyes and burned blood red. She growled in primal anger as she pulled against the restraints on her wrists. The teeth in her back picked up on the excessive movement and poured electricity into her. She ignored it as she tried to call on her biotics. They flared a little, before the collar suppressed it.

"Do you think you can escape?" the batarian had noticed the animal that she had turned into. He walked over to her and promptly slammed his fist into her jaw. Blood splattered on the floor. "The collar keeps you from doing anything stupid."

She kept fighting, pulling on her shackles.

"Why are humans such dumb asses?"

He brought his fist back again, and then brought it forward. What happened next would make him wonder 'what the hell happened?' From his spot in hell.

Shepard stood up from her kneeling position and caught the arm, now that she had a little slack in the shackles.

"If this collar is such a problem," she growled. She brought his Omni-tool online and hit a button marked release. The collar fell to the ground with a thud. "Then let me take care of that."

Her power returned, even as electricity continued to flow into her.

"Now then," she said as she broke a link in the chains connecting her shackles to their anchor. "Give me your power."

Red energy flowed from him and into her, giving her more strength to fight the pain. When he stopped moving she crushed his spine and tossed him away like trash.

The two men that had locked the door turned and ran at her, their spears aimed right for her heart.

She brought her fists up. "The demon has returned."

?^T^?

Author's Note: Cue the dramatic cliff hanger music. (the duh duh duhhhh kind) Sorry for doing this but if I didn't stop somewhere then I would be in the 10k range for this chapter. The next one will be up early next week since I have a four day weekend. Read, rate, review, subscribe, favorite, etc. And as always…

Embrace Chaos.

P.S. - the girl is an image of what Shepard could have ended up being if she hadn't been rescued on Mindoir. That's why she sees herself in the girl and snaps when she sees what they did to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Rescuing a Hero

Author's Note: As the name of the chapter suggests, this is the part about rescuing Shepard. Just read on to find out how and who does it. There's also a guest appearance from someone. Thanks for the reviews.

Enjoy the story.

""

?^T^?

Pained screams left Shepard. The spear of the second attacker pierced her chest, straight between the ribs and through a lung. The pain from the electricity that coursed through her had caused her to successfully deflect the first spear, but not the second.

The man behind the spear followed through till his hand stopped his progress, the tip of the weapon jutting from her back.

Another primal roar left her lips as she felt the spear begin to retreat from her body. She grabbed hold of the rod and stopped the attempt in its tracks. The attacker looked shocked for a split second, before Shepard slammed a fist into his jaw and wrapped her hand around his neck.

"More," she growled. Energy flowed into her. "I want more."

The first attacker had recovered by now and launched another charge at her. She placed her hostage in between them as she felt the last of his life leave. The others spear went straight through the mans armor and out the other side. Shepard winced as the tip slashed through her shoulder, leaving a deep gash.

"You'll regret that," she hissed as a sphere of energy appeared in her free hand.

He flew across the room into a cage filled with people. They cheered for the woman that had just fought their captives, and won. The victory was short lived as Shepard tossed the body of the man she had reaved power from. He hit the ground, followed by her as the pain caused her to lose consciousness.

?^T^?

The tanks thrusters slowed its decent, allowing a soft landing. It immediately opened fire with its main gun as Kasumi left a cloud. She hit her pack and was rewarded with a slow fall to the ground. When she was five feet from the ground she unbuckled and rolled onto the ground.

The Mattock came to life in her hand; Shepard's trademarked frostbite ammo glowed on its frame. Garrus was to her right, hitting merc after merc with precise headshots.

"They're digging in," he observed. "It's going to take too long to clean them all out."

Kasumi popped a woman's head clean off as they attempted to use some kind of launcher.

"Then we cut a path through them," she said minus the usual cheerful demeanor. She looked over to the girl with the tattoos. "Jack we need a shockwave."

The scream and loud thump thump told her that the crazy biotic had followed the order.

"Let's go!" Kasumi waved the tank forward. They complied and she fell in behind them.

Jack and Grunt joined her, their shotguns bringing death to anything that got close. Garrus stayed in his position and sniped anything that tried to bring a rocket launcher to bear.

"I've got eyes on four heavies," Miranda's voice came into the com. "Jacob take the tank and deal with them. The ground team can manage without you."

Kasumi imagined the Cerberus woman up in space in CIC acting as the tactical observer for their little rescue mission.

She had protested about being left aboard the ship, but Garrus and Jacob had convinced her that they needed her analytical skills to feed them valuable intel. It was welcome to Kasumi who, like Shepard, did not like the woman of perfection.

"Roger," Jacob said as the tank turned right and sped off to the coordinates Miranda must've sent.

"Great," Jack grumbled. "The cheerleader took our best cover and biggest gun."

Kasumi began to pull a Shepard and tell the biotic off, but Garrus had something.

"I hate to interrupt," he said between shots from his rifle. "But the large door to the base is closing."

Kasumi glanced over the box that she had taken cover behind when the tank had left. To her horror, Garrus was correct. A dozen more men ran out of the facility as the door closed halfway.

"Shit," she said rather loudly. Then an idea popped into her head, a crazy one, but an idea none the less. "Joker?"

The pilot immediately came on the com. "What?" he sounded stressed. Kasumi could imagine; fighting several ships in space would drive her insane. "Do you have Shepard? I can have the shuttle there in a minute."

"We haven't even made it into the base Joker," Kasumi told him. "Which is why I need you to keep them from closing the door in our face… just don't blow the house down."

Joker cursed as some monitor beeped at him.

"Got it," he said. "Coming in hot."

Kasumi barely had enough time to tell everyone to, "cover your ears," before the Normandy roared down from space and dropped ordinance on target. A large hole was in the door. The ship flew past, a little closer than was absolutely necessary, and then aimed back for space. Another deafening whoosh filled the air as a missile launched from somewhere behind the ground team.

"Joker you've got incoming!" Garrus yelled right before the missile impacted. He looked on in horror as the back half of the Normandy was covered in black smoke and flame. And even more horror as a ship with Legion markings flew along the same line Joker had and came up behind the ship. "Joker you've got one on your six!"

?^T^?

The Normandy shook from the impact. Joker grumbled as he hit the off switch for the com.

"I already know that," he chided the turian. He didn't look away from the display as he asked EDI, "Status report?"

The blue orb appeared on its table.

"Hull integrity is holding," the AI said. "It appears the upgrades are operating as expected."

Joker grinned as he pushed the Normandy to go faster. "Good thing Shepard pays the dock workers extra to finish everything in a day and a half."

The AI remained silent as more warnings appeared; telling him the ship on his tail was acquiring lock again.

"Are we clear?" he asked.

"If you are referring to whether or not we are free of the atmosphere," the AI said. "The answer is yes we are currently two point three miles above the planets atmosphere."

Joker nodded. "Good," he tapped a command. "Now to get this guy off my ass. Everyone hold on!"

With a final hand movement he hit the emergency breaks. Thrust reversed as he felt the ship slow to a stand still.

"Wait for it," Joker whispered. Hoping his plan would work and that the pilot of the other ship was at least competent at the stick. The other ship soared past, banking hard to the left in an attempt to turn around. "Oh no you don't, I've got you now you son of a bitch."

He powered up the thrusters to full and tore off after the other ship. His death defying maneuvering easily eclipsing the other pilot as he got a bead on the enemy ship.

"Firing the main gun," he said aloud as he slammed a fist on the button. He imagined the guns unfolding from the belly of his baby and glowing blue, before firing a massive beam of destruction that he was able to watch as it hit the ship in the ass and subsequently blew it in half.

"Next target," he said confidently.

The image of the cruiser that had been on the planets surface filled a screen to his left, along with a circle on his HUD that showed where it was.

"Cruiser it is then," he said as he angled the ship into an arc that would bring the Normandy under it like a shark about to strike.

"Jeff two ships are currently attempting to move in on our rear flank," the AI sounded like it was almost worried. "I advise breaking off and attempting to evade their attempts."

Joker ignored her, lining up a shot on the cruisers engines.

"Fire," he said. The cannons complied and sent blue death hurtling towards the ship. "Now we evade."

He jerked the ship left and right. The two ships used wingman tactics, alternating one pulled hard turns to keep the Normandy in their sights while the other went wide to keep Joker from pulling out of his turn.

"The closest ship is arming its main gun," EDI advised. "A hit to an engine would be crippling Jeff."

Joker pulled the ship into a barrel roll. "I know EDI. Why do you think I'm working hard as hell to keep that from happening? Shit… I'm picking up multiple FTL signatures in front of us. It's a trap!"

EDI blinked once, as if looking over the information she was about to relay.

"That is only partially correct," she stated simply.

Joker glanced at her. "What the hell do you mean?"

The voice that filled the com answered his question.

"Coming through!" someone yelled, their accent heavily dosed with English.

Joker's eyes widened as a ship that looked like his only flattened and much larger exited FTL and rolled from left to right on his HUD. It flew over the Normandy and hit one of the ships tailing the Normandy with its red beam of death.

"I brought company," the other man guessed. "Hope you don't mind."

Joker scoffed. Seven ships appeared in front of him. "You don't know who you're talking to kid."

He weaved the Normandy in between the fleet, launching torpedoes and cannon shots every time one came into view.

"You obviously don't know who YOU are talking to," the other pilot said with the same cockiness as Joker. "I'm the best pilot in the Terminus."

Joker laughed. "Right kid, I am the best there is."

"Remember my name," the other said. "Bolde will become a name of legend. House hold fucking name."

Joker pulled up a screen with the other ship in it. The Tempest, he remembered. They had a ship on their tail and right as Joker was about to get on the trail of the enemy. The Tempest slowed and pivoted on the spot. Its main gun tore through the side of the enemy ship as it flew by, slicing it in half along the length of the ship.

"How about this," Bolde said. "Whoever can kill the most from this point on is the best?"

Joker grinned. "You're on kid."

?^T^?

Shepard gasped for life. Only one lung filled with life giving air as she fought to stay awake. She managed to look around at the cages; people were attempting to break the locks by any means. Others saw her move and yelled for her to come help them. Shepard tried to move, but any movement only agitated the teeth in her back and sent more pain through her body.

'Hurry Kasumi,' she thought as black invaded her eyesight. 'I can't hold on much longer.'

The darkness took her, allowing her to leave the pain behind.

?^T^?

"Garrus we're moving inside," Kasumi said as she stepped through the hole that the Normandy had created. "Keep them from coming in after us."

The turian gave his word and returned to killing anything that moved.

Jack yelled as she launched another shockwave that tossed people and boxes alike. Kasumi mimicked what Shepard had done countless times before; she put several rounds into any one that was flying to make sure they didn't get back up.

"Move up," she ordered.

Grunt roared, filled with a blood rage and charged forward. Jack followed right behind. Bodies fell around them as the duos Shotgun blasts filled them with fire and death.

Kasumi stayed back and fired her rifle, its recoil lighter than she expected.

"This isn't that bad," she remarked aloud. "I might use a rifle more often."

Garrus took this opportunity to comment. "Once you go massive, you'll never go back to passive… with those toys on your hips."

Kasumi chuckled. "That's just… awful."

Garrus laughed light heartedly.

"Got a laugh from you," he said.

She thought of a reply, when motion to her right caught her attention. She had just enough time to duck under the stab of a spear aimed at her chest, dropping the rifle. The man behind the weapon pulled back, unfortunately taking something very important with it. Shepard's sword hung onto the tip, he hurled it over his shoulder, by Jack.

'That was close.'

The man slashed down at her. Kasumi dodged it by side stepping. Two women in similar armor to the man carrying similar spears stepped out from behind a stack of boxes.

'Oh crap.' Kasumi gulped as she backed away, hoping she could maybe reach for her pistol before they closed the distance.

The three rushed her, closing the distance so quick that Kasumi had barely enough time to put a finger on her weapon. They hacked and slashed, forcing Kasumi into hard positions as she dodged them. The man swept her feet out with the staff of his spear, while one of the girls jumped off a box, spear tip aimed right for Kasumi's heart.

'I tried D,' she thought as she tried to reach for her pistol.

Suddenly a blast of biotics blasted the girl into the boxes she had jumped from, the man rolled backwards into boxes, and the last girl dropped to all fours to keep from flying.

Jack stepped over Kasumi, putting herself between the thief and the enemy.

"Which one of you bitches wants to die first," she said as she cracked her knuckles.

Kasumi slowly got up, taking a second to find the sword for which she had so much reverence.

"Hey," Jack looked over her shoulder at Kasumi. "Cheerleader has been trying to reach you. She found Shepard's tracking beacon."

Kasumi's heart skipped a beat. They found her. Shepard really was there.

"Miranda where is she?" Kasumi took off running.

The woman on the other side of the line sounded pleased with her work. "Marking her location now, hurry and find her. Her Omni-tool is sending bad readings."

Kasumi's heart skipped another beat as she turned to head for the marker. Only a dozen soldiers stood in her way, with Grunt in the thick of them. He let loose a concussive shot and knocked two over. As one recovered, he put his boot on their back and put a blast from his shotgun in there dome.

Kasumi ran past, the goal of the fight just behind a large metal door. Five soldiers stepped in front of her.

'I don't have time for you,' she almost said aloud. Her cloak popped and hissed as she went invisible and slid her pistol from its holster. She had made it to the middle of the group, when the cloaks power died.

They registered with shock as she materialized in the middle of them. The closest one looked even more shocked as Kasumi shoved her pistol in their face and pulled the trigger, killing them instantly. The others finally acted, turning to bring weapons on her. Kasumi reacted; kicking one in the groin and pushing the pistol into another's neck and squeezed a round off. The two that weren't engaged with her brought their rifles up and fired. Her shields lasted for a few seconds before failing; allowing her time to empty the last rounds into the one she had kicked. With her shields down she grimaced as one of the rounds tore into her arm, leaving a deep gash as she dove over a box.

'Empty,' she thought as she tossed the pistol to the ground.

She equipped herself with the Locust SMG that Shepard had given her during the heist, Kasumi's pride and joy.

'Bring the pain.'

With ease she hopped over the boxes, smg firing. The first mercenary's shields sputtered and died under the enormous amount of rounds slamming into it, followed by sputtering and death of its owner. Kasumi emptied the rest of her clip into the second as they tried to fire on her. They met a similar fate as the first, as her gun clicked empty.

'The door,' Kasumi thought as she stepped over the bodies to get to the controls for the door. 'Let's see what I have to work with.'

She propped Shepard's sword on the wall beside her and began typing furiously on the keypad. After five minutes the door still hadn't budged.

"What's the problem?" Grunt yelled from his spot beside her. He had taken to defending her from anything that moved, while Jack was off being Jack.

"I'm locked out by a console on the other side," she yelled. Her frustration grew as she slammed a fist into the screen, shattering it. The door screeched and opened… an inch. "Why does that work most of the time?"

Grunt collapsed his rifle and put it on his back, before trying to force the door open. He grunted in exertion, but it refused to budge anymore.

"It's not going to move," he said defeated. He growled and rammed his head into it. Not even a dent. "Not unless we blow it up."

Kasumi looked through the crack in the door. All she could see was a table, a lot of blood, and a little girl.

'Oh god,' she recoiled.

Grunt returned to killing everything, firing from his box.

"We've got company," he yelled.

More people ran into the room from an entrance that went deeper into the facility.

"Why do they look like they're running from something?" Kasumi looked at the odd scene. Some of the enemy turned and fired back into the area that they had just ran from, while others held onto various injuries or hobbled away. "Mutiny maybe?"

Her answer came in the form of three bodies and a shuttle flying through the air and into the room. The dozen men that had escaped that fate just flat out ran. Bullets from the tunnel they left hit them in the back, cutting them down with ease.

"Who ever that is," Grunt lowered his rifle into a more relaxed posture. "They're good at killing."

Kasumi nodded, and gulped as a figure stepped out of the tunnel. Their body encased in strange armor, and glowed in biotic power. The figure, a man by the way his body was shaped, walked towards them.

'If he's looking for a fight,' her thoughts trailed off when he stopped right in front of her.

Blood dripped from his hands, his helmet sliced holes through her resolve, causing her to look the other way.

"You must be the team the Illusive Man told me about," the voice sounded so familiar to Kasumi, but she couldn't quite recall it from memory. "Where is Shepard?"

"Behind this door," she answered. "It's locked from the other side."

The man walked over to the door and tapped it in several different places with his knuckle, as if testing for weakness.

"Are you going to tap it open?" Grunt chuckled. "If I can't force it open, then only explosives will open it."

The man turned and regarded the Krogan with unreadable eyes and emotions, before he turned to Kasumi and held out a hand.

"Give me the Echidna," he said.

Kasumi picked it up from where she had left it and pulled it close to herself.

"Why?" she asked the obvious question. "It's Shepard's. How do you know its name?"

The man sighed, reaching a hand up to his helmet. A switch clicked and his helmet came apart, revealing a face Kasumi recognized all too well.

"Because," he said. His red eyes pierced right through her. "Echidna used to belong to me."

Kasumi stood there, dumbfounded. "You're him; the Butcher."

The man nodded, while reaching out to take the sword. She released her grip.

"Shepard talks a lot about you," Kasumi whispered as he walked back a few feet to stand in front of the door. "And your sister. I'm so sorry for that."

He paused in the middle of dropping into a warrior stance. "So am I," he finally whispered. "But that's the past. Now I have to save Shepard's ass… again."

He slowed his breathing, placed a hand on the handle of the sword that he held at his side and closed his eyes. When everything stilled inside him he opened them.

"Take hold of the ones you love," he whispered. "And never fucking let go."

He ripped the sword from its sheath and slashed at the door, biotic power whipping from the blade as he slashed again and again. Until after ten slashes he stopped, sheathing the sword with precision that put Shepard's way to shame, in Kasumi's opinion.

"Almost," he stomped his foot. The pieces of the door fell apart, revealing the room beyond. "Done."

He handed the sword to Kasumi and pushed the pieces out of the way, with the help of Grunt and Jack who had just rejoined them. Dust picked up form the movement

Kasumi stared through haze, hoping that Shepard would be standing there, triumphant and unscathed.

'Come on D,' she pleaded. 'Please be here…"

Her entire being froze, no thoughts or heart beat, just stopped.

Beyond the table with the dead child were a few bodies. Shepard was among them.

"Shepard!" Kasumi yelled as she ran to the fallen woman's side.

?^T^?

Hearing her voice caused Shepard to stir. She gasped for more air, but was given only a small amount. Her eyes strained to see through the blur. A hooded figure knelt beside her.

"Kasumi," she tried. But her weakened state made it just a whisper. "Is she alright?"

The thief looked over to the table with the girl. "We need to worry about you right now Shep, I need to get this spear out of you."

Kasumi gripped the end sticking out of the Specters front. She began to pull, and Shepard began to scream.

"I'm sorry," Kasumi said. To Shepard it sounded like she was fighting back tears. "We need to get it out before we can move you. And these things."

She unclipped the teeth from Shepard's back and immediately winced. They left deep marks that looked burned.

"We need to try again," Kasumi put her hand back on the spear. Shepard gasped in pain. "I'm sorry Shep."

"It's okay Kasumi," Shepard said as she reached a bloody hand up to cup the cheek of the love of her life. "At least I got to see you before I…"

"Shut the hell up Shepard," a voice from the past put a spark in her. "Don't even try and die while I'm still alive."

The man behind the voice knelt down on the other side of her. His red eyes staring directly into hers, through hers.

"I knew you were alive Tyty," she smiled. "Nothing can keep you down for long."

He grimaced. "I hated when Liz called me that," he gripped the sharp end of the spear. He snapped it off close to her body. "You know damn well that I don't like it. Three two…"

He jerked the spear out, causing her to scream.

"One," she said after coughing up a little blood. "Just like old times. I can't breath…"

He chuckled, "Yup same old Shepard," he looked over at Kasumi. "Help me get her outside for extraction. Call your shuttle."

Kasumi put one of Shepard's arms around her neck and hauled the injured to her feet. Jack took care of the call.

"Where have you been Tyty?" Shepard asked. Her breathing was growing shallower.

The trio stepped over a fallen crate.

"I used to work for these people," he waved a hand at the large logo on the wall. "It only took killing my fiancée Angel, to realize who I was."

Shepard stopped walking, her feet dragged as they continued to walk.

"You killed Angel?" she said as loudly as she could, a whisper. "What the hell happened to make you do that? You two were so close."

"It's a long story," he said. They had made it outside and to a landing pad right by the entrance. A glint in the sky was the shuttle as it drew closer. "I'll tell you after you recover."

Shepard opened her mouth to say something, but the blood that gushed out made that rather difficult. They gently set her down.

"She's bleeding out," were the last intelligible words Shepard understood.

She went in and out of unconsciousness. Next she was on a shuttle, he stood by the door. Then she blinked, and he was gone. Black, and then she was on the Normandy, being rushed into the med lab.

?^T^?

Kasumi watched in shock as the medical team moved around Shepard, cutting away the tatters that her clothes had become. All the blood that poured from the hole in her chest, the gash in her shoulder, and from her mouth; it was bad and made Kasumi sink into the chair by the door. Chawkwas barked orders to her staff like a Drill Instructor; they moved as quickly as lightning.

Then she noticed Shepard wagging a finger at her. Kasumi stood and walked over to take Shepard's hand in her own and knelt down close to Shepard's side.

"You're going to be okay D," Kasumi could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "They're working as quickly as they can. You're going to be fine."

Shepard twitched her head, no. She tried to whisper something. Kasumi couldn't hear, so she leaned closer, her face a mere inch from Shepard's.

The tears came as Shepard whispered something, and then kissed her on the cheek. A small sliver of blue energy went from Shepard's fingers and into Kasumi's.

And then her hand slipped free, the machine by the bed beeped a long note. The doctors rushed forward, shoving Kasumi out the door as they fought to save the hero. She collapsed into a chair by the labs window.

"What did she say?" someone asked.

Kasumi looked up from the spot on the ground she had been looking, tears in her eyes. It was Garrus. He watched as the flurry of doctors did everything to save the hero.

"She said," Kasumi paused as more grief washed over her. Finally after pushing the tears back enough to speak she continued. "She said, 'You stole my heart Kasumi. Sorry I have to break yours."

Her head sank back into her hands and the tears returned.

"She'll be fine," the confidence in Garrus' words shocked her enough to look him in the eyes. "She'll live cause dying is taking the easy way out, and Shepard doesn't know the definition of easy."

He smiled tenderly at her and patted her on the shoulder. "You should go catch some sleep," he advised. "Tend to your own injury."

Kasumi shook her head. "I want to be here when she wakes up."

"It's going to be awhile before surgery is started. Go clean up and catch a couple hours of shut eye. I'm sure Chawkwas will alert you to anything that happens with Shepard. Go."

Reluctantly Kasumi got up and walked towards the elevator, absent mindedly picking up the sword from where she had put it.

Next thing Kasumi knew, she was in Shepard's room. Slowly she peeled her sneak suit off and stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her body. After standing in the downpour for several minutes she shut it off and dried off. She slid the hoodie and shorts that she had borrowed the night after her and Shepard had been together on. She sat on the end of the bed and pulled her legs to her chest, and began to sob.

"Please wake up D," Kasumi whispered as sobs wracked her body. "I can't lose you."

She cried for hours, until sleep finally claimed her over taxed mind. She dreamt of Shepard and the smile that could melt an iceberg with its love and warmth.

?^T^?

"Come on D," a voice called out to Shepard. One from her past. "Join me here. The afterlife isn't so bad once you get used to it."

Shepard shook her head. "I have too much left to do."

"I thought you loved me Shepard."

"I did Liz, but you died. I mourned and moved forward."

"You left me! For who? That thief that just lost her poor Keiji? Are you sure you aren't taking advantage of her? Or the other way around?"

Shepard shook her head.

"I love her damn it," Shepard screamed at the darkness in her mind. "She expressed the same feelings long before we…"

"People lie to get what they want D," Liz chided. Shepard didn't respond."Did you use the move I used to use on you?"

Shepard turned around. "Shut up," her anger was growing. "I'm not talking to my crazy imagination."

The voice laughed. "So that is a yes."

"Damn it wake up already," Shepard tried to will herself. "I swore I'd never let go of you Kasumi, not until my dying breath."

"You're never going to wake up," the voice whispered. "Echidna claims another."

"Shut up and get out of my head."

Then the voice was gone. Leaving her alone.

?^T^?

Author's Note: This chapter was hard to write; maybe because I don't like hurting Kasumi, or Shepard. But it is a story that will get better and happier. As always read, review, favorite, subscribe, follow, etc. And as always…  
>Embrace Chaos!<p>

P.S. – Liege the upgrades are as follows

Thanix Cannons and The armor upgrade that I can't remember


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Connections

Author's Note: Not a whole lot to say; other than thanks for the reviews and for liking this story. As for Typhon's brief appearance, he'll be back later. Oh and I'm now going to chuck a mission from ME1 out the window and off a cliff. Enjoy the story. And I forgot a quote for the last chapter, so now I have to make two up this chapter.

"Killing in the name of love is still killing. But people tend to look the other way."

"Some bonds are deeper than mere words or physical contact. They connect souls and make two people one. That is love."

?^T^?

Shepard still hadn't woken up. It had been several days and some of the crew was starting to lose hope. She was practically bandaged from head to toe.

"Explain it to me in English doc," Kasumi said. She had made asking into a habit, since she had done it for the past week.

Chawkwas sighed as she put down a data pad. "Because of the blood loss," she said for the hundredth time. "The blood loss induced a coma that she may never wake up from."

Kasumi brushed a lock of hair out of the Commanders face, smiling warmly.

"I have a good feeling about today," she said aloud. "She's going to wake up today."

The doctor smiled. "I hope so," she said as she got up. She walked over and placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "I need to do more tests; you should go get something to eat."

Kasumi nodded and stood to leave, but paused when she noticed her hand held Shepard's. She released her grip and walked out of the room and into the mess. A few minutes later she had a bowl of ramen and a cup of tea.

"You look exhausted," someone said from the other side of the table. She looked up to see Garrus taking a seat across from her. "How much sleep have you gotten in the past few nights?"

"I'm," she began. But had to stop to stifle a yawn. "I'm fine. I've slept four hours."

Garrus did his best, raised eyebrow. "A night?"

"In the last three days," Kasumi sipped her tea. "I'm not going to miss her waking up."

The turian glanced over at the med lab while she stared at the fingers that tingled from Shepard's energy. "She might not wake up."

Garrus' words shocked her.

"You were the one that said she doesn't take the easy way out," Kasumi stared right at him. Putting holes through him with her eyes. "She will wake up, I know it."

"I," Garrus stopped. Noticing the pain stricken face Kasumi now wore. "Are you alright?"

Kasumi grabbed her head as a severe headache grew in intensity.

'What is this,' she thought as she felt something throb inside her mind.

A familiar voice called her name, not outside, in her mind.

'Kasumi.'

The thief bolted from her chair. "Shepard is waking up," she exclaimed.

Garrus followed her as she walked to the door. As they stepped beside the door it opened. Chawkwas stumbled out, her hair in shambles and uniform wrinkled.

"It's not safe to go in there," she said as she dusted herself off.

Kasumi peeked into the med lab from the doorway. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight she beheld.

?^T^?

Shepard circled her enemy, sword of light in hand as she eyed up her enemy. The body of Liz was there, the voice was there, but it wasn't her.

"Like what you see?" Liz said.

Shepard shook her head. "You aren't her," she growled. "You're a reaper, or my inner demons."

Liz wagged a finger in front of her. "Tsk tsk," she smiled. "I think you're just in denial. It is your time, give in and all the pain will go away."

Shepard faltered a little, all the pain and sorrow of her life washed over her as the things words settled.

"Join me," Liz stepped forward and placed her hands on Shepard's shoulders. "The real Liz is waiting for you. Just let go."

The sword clattered to the ground, Shepard's armor fell away. Liz smiled.

"Good," she waved towards a light. "You just have to take the steps and walk into the light."

Shepard took the first step, and her childhood flashed before her eyes. She took another step, her early years in the Alliance. Another step, the chase to stop Saren. The light was so warm against the cold darkness. Another step and the memories of being reborn joined the rest. Saving Garrus to her night with Kasumi…

She stopped.

"I'm sorry Kasumi," she whispered. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered everything, the scent, the passion, and the love.

"Don't worry D," Liz said. She raised a scythe above her head. "It will all be over soon. Just remember, dying is easy."

She aimed for Shepard's heart as she brought the blade down. A smile spread across her lips as she relished in catching another soul.

"Shepard!" someone outside the darkness screamed.

The voice sent a ripple through the darkness. 'Kasumi', Shepard whispered. Her heart beat faster as she remembered what the name meant to her. Happiness.

"It's almost over Shepard," Liz said as the blade of her scythe descended through the air. Almost there.

The blade stopped in the air, Shepard's hand holding the tip of the cold steel, her eyes harder than the metal in her hands.

"I have too much to fight for," Shepard said. A light enveloped her as the armor returned. "You had your chance when I died the first time."

She shoved the blade back, sending the reaper staggering backwards.

"I live for the lost," the armor glowed blue as biotic power flowed out of her and into the darkness. "And fight like hell for the living. Now get out of my head."

The reaper charged forward, scythe ready.

"I'll take you by force then," they roared.

Shepard slowed her breathing and shut her eyes, focusing on a single piece of happiness. She reached down to her belt, finding the handle of her sword that had returned to her with the armor.

"Take hold of the ones you love," she opened her eyes. Her resolve resolute in the face of death. "And never fucking let go."

?^T^?

"Shepard!"

Kasumi took another step. The biotic energy that exploded out from Shepard slid her back a couple of feet. She ignored the pleas of the doctor behind her. She took another step towards the floating body in front of her that was her love.

'Almost there,' she thought as she was only a foot away.

The push increased as she took another step. Reflexively she brought her hands up to protect her face. The fabric on the sleeves of her suit split and stretched open. Her hood flew off her head. Objects began to float around them; everything from data pads to scalpels. One sharp instrument flew through the air and slashed across her cheek, leaving a bloody slit from chin to cheek bone.

But Kasumi ignored it as she had reached the bed Shepard was floating above and wrapped her knuckles around the rails on the side. She reached a hand up and pushed Shepard the short distance back onto the bed.

'Come on think Kasumi!' she screamed at herself. 'Doing something is better than nothing damn it.'

So she did the only thing she could think of that would snap Shepard out of this. She kissed her.

And then the world might as well have exploded as she flew backwards.

?^T^?

Shepard lurched upright, gulping down air. She looked around to see the familiar lay out of the med lab. Only everything was in disarray.

'Something isn't right,' she concluded as she scanned the room with her combat mindset. 'Is the ship being attacked?'

Voices to her right brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hold on Kasumi don't move," Chawkwas said. "You've got two scalpels and a pen stuck in your arm and back. I have to remove them."

'Kasumi,' that woke Shepard up. She jumped out of her bed… and immediately collapsed to the floor. Her legs tingled from not being used. Slowly she pulled herself along the beds railing until she made it to the other side where Kasumi and the doctor were.

"Oh my," Shepard dropped to her knees. Tears welled in her eyes. "What happened?"

Kasumi smiled as she cradled her re broken arm. Chawkwas jerked and a scalpel came out of her other arm.

"Mmm," Kasumi bit back the scream. "I banged my arm up after I saved you D. Welcome back to the world of the livingggg!"

A pen clattered to the ground as the doctor put a heavy dose of medi-gel in the wound.

"This last one is in deep," the doctor got up and began to walk away. "I need to x-ray it to make sure it hasn't punctured anything. Stay here."

Kasumi chuckled, "I don't plan on going anywhere with this thing in my back doc."

And then they were alone; Shepard covered in bandages from head to toe. Kasumi covered in cuts and lines of blood, and a broken arm.

"What happened?" Shepard slid next to Kasumi and relaxed as the thief rested her head on a shoulder.

"You were screaming," Kasumi whispered. "I fought through all the biotic power you were sitting in and saved you. Then you tossed me like a rag doll and I hit the railing of a bed, before I fell on a couple scalpels and a pen. A freaking pen, really?"

They both chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Shepard said as she closed her eyes. Just being with Kasumi calmed her down. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I was…"

Kasumi put her good hand under Shepard's chin and turned it so they could look into each others eyes.

"Don't apologize D," she said sympathetically. "If a little pain is what it takes to bring you back from the dead, that feels like a good trade to me."

Shepard smiled. 'You have no idea,' she thought.

She leaned in for a kiss, Kasumi mimicked the movement.

"I assure the both of you," Chawkwas chirped as she returned. "Sex is not the best thing right now, for either of you."

She scanned the area that the last scalpel was. She breathed a sigh of relief, before pulling it free. Then she put a brace on the broken arm.

"Miss Goto would you go warm up the shower for the Commander," Chawkwas said. "She's probably going to want a shower after I check her over here."

Kasumi really didn't want to be away from Shepard, but did as she was told and left the room.

"How did you know I would want a shower?" Shepard asked in genuine curiosity.

Chawkwas smiled as she scanned the various injuries. "If my memory is correct and it usually is," she joked. "A certain Commander said and I quote, 'I take a shower every time I leave the med bay to wash all the medical shi…"

"Alright alright," Shepard held her hands up. "I get it. I say things without thinking sometimes."

Again the woman that Shepard regarded as her adopted mother smiled. "Your right about that," the data pad she was using to scan beeped. "Your all clear, but I am going to prescribe pain killers and light duty for you and Miss Goto for the next week. No buts."

Shepard took the two bottles of pills and left the room, not caring that the entire mess hall was staring at her.

"Yeah I'm back," she yelled over her shoulder as she stepped into the elevator.

The ride was quiet and short. She was in her room in two seconds, eyes scanning for the hooded thief. An arm wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Hey," Shepard whispered as she felt Kasumi put her chin on her left shoulder.

Kasumi smiled, enjoying the moment. "I missed doing this while you were in medical."

"You saved me," Shepard's voice became choked with tears.

"They tried to kidnap the great Commander Shepard," Kasumi released her grip on Shepard's waist so they could face each other. "You would've escaped eventually. I actually expected you to be waiting outside the base when we got there, bodies everywhere."

"That's not what I meant," she shook her head. "I was facing my reaper and your voice brought me out of a trance."

Tears streaked down her face. "I was on the edge of the afterlife. Then you called my name and I fought back."

Kasumi pulled Shepard into the best hug she could manage with the broken arm. Shepard returned the gesture, ignoring the small bit of pain from her numerous injuries.

"I would've stormed the gates of heaven to get you back D," Kasumi whispered into her ear. "Love is one hell of a motivator."

Shepard nodded against Kasumi's shoulder. "I need to shower, you need pain pills."

She handed the bottles to her. "And sleep… you look exhausted."

Kasumi rubbed her eyes. "I was too worried to sleep," she whispered as the lack of sleep suddenly hit her like a brick wall. "And every time I closed my eyes I felt, you. Something is different…"

Shepard nodded. "Yes," she stepped towards the shower. "We can talk about that later. Get in bed and take a chill pill. I'll be there in ten."

Kasumi grinned. "Already ordering me around again? Nice to see that hasn't changed because of another near death experience."

Shepard matched the grin as she stepped into the steam filled bathroom.

'First things first,' she thought as she reached for her stomach and the bandages on it. 'These are all coming off.'

Slowly she removed the bandages, the glow from the stitched scar glowing as she removed it. Next, the layer covering the teeth marks on her back. She felt the burns, the places where the teeth had dug into her skin.

'More scars to show who I am,' she thought as she ran a hand across the mirror to clear the steam off of it. She gasped out of pure horror.

"Like what you see?" the ghost of her reaper stood beside her. "Turning into the monster you try to hide?"

Shepard ran hand across the bandages that covered half of her face. The uncovered left side of her face was aglow with little red scars, and her eyes. The green that so many new her for was gone, replaced by bright red.

"What have I become," she said to herself. Shaky hands moved to take off the bandages. Each piece that left her face revealed a jagged scar that ran up her chin and over her face.

"Nice battle scars D," the reaper snickered.

Shepard dropped the bandage from her hand and then slammed the fist into the mirror. The image of Liz turned into a dozen as the mirror fell apart.

"Shut up," Shepard growled as she backed into the shower and collapsed to the floor. "I don't want to hear it."

She clutched the now bloody hand that she had hit the mirror with. The ghost of Liz knelt down to look into her eyes.

"You're just hiding from yourself," she whispered. "Hiding from what those slavers turned you into. Remember the title you took after my brother died? But…"

"Shut up!" Shepard lashed out with her biotics. The attack went through the image and hit the mirror behind it, sending shards and soaps falling to the ground. "I'm not that thing anymore."

"Sounds like you are," the reaper grinned. "You can hide from what you did, but I know it's going to eat away at you like this forever. Unless you embrace it, embrace the butcher inside you D."

"Just go away," she pleaded. Tears ran down her face as she pulled her legs close to her chest. "I can't take it anymore. Please go away."

The reaper smiled. "I'm in your head D," she tapped the side of Shepard's head. "I'll be here till either the Butcher claims you, or the luck that's gotten you this far runs out. Semper Fidelis Shepard."

And then she was alone, crying as the water turned cold.

?^T^?

The pang of sorrow hit Kasumi, and while at first she had thought it was the drugs talking the sorrow quickly grew from a small fire, to a blazing inferno. The sound of glass shattering told her it wasn't just the drugs and that something was very wrong.

'Shepard,' her mind immediately feared the worst as she ran to the bathroom.

Steam rolled out of the small room when she opened the door. She stepped in and heard the crunch of something under her heel. She looked down to see bloody glass. A whimper made her look up to see a bunch of glowing lines in the steam.

"Shep," she whispered.

The lines moved, a pair of glowing eyes looked at her for a second, before disappearing to stare at the floor.

"Don't look at me," Shepard hissed. "I'm a monster."

Kasumi stepped forward, ignoring the cold water that ran down her suit and chilled her body.

"You're not a monster D," she slid down the wall next to Shepard and attempted to wrap her arms around her. Shepard jerked away from the contact. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

Shepard looked up to see the reaper sitting on the counter, grinning like a madman. She felt fear grip her heart. 'She's stripping away my barriers.'

Kasumi felt a burst of fear and looked to where Shepard was looking, nothing but a broken mirror.

"Come on Shepard," Kasumi didn't let her shy away this time as she hauled her up and walked her out of the shower. "Let's get you onto the bed so I can clean those cuts and you can tell me what's wrong."

Shepard let herself be led on, and then set on the bed.

"Now please tell me," Kasumi whispered as she plucked small slivers of mirror from Shepard's hand. "What is wrong D? I felt sorrow, pain, and fear when you were alone. I want to help but you have to let me in before I can."

"I can't keep it at bay anymore," Shepard whispered. "These scars mark what I was, what I did, who I am. What I hide from because I don't want to become it again."

Kasumi wrapped a medical bandage around the cuts on the hand, before she looked up to look into the Commander's eyes.

"Hide from what?" she asked. The eyes glow put her a little on the fearful side; it was like looking into the eyes of death. "What aren't you telling me?"

Shepard felt the apprehension of the girl in front of her from her eyes, so she closed them and lay back on her bed. She sighed and mentally prepared for what she was about to divulge.

"Elanos Haliat," she whispered.

Kasumi sat down on the bed and snuggled up to Shepard, placing her broken arm on top of Shepard's waist and slipped the good arm underneath. "Who?"

"Elanos Haliat," Shepard repeated the name. "He was the man behind the Blitz. He wasn't on Torfan when Ty became the butcher; he hid for the longest time from the Alliance. Then we found him, after Ty died. He was hiding in the Terminus on a little shit ball of a planet. The Alliance threatened to send the Butcher after him if he didn't surrender, but the death of Ty was common knowledge, so he refused and dug in."

Kasumi felt a brush of sadness wash through the heart. She brushed a lock of wet hair from Shepard's cheek and kissed her lightly. The sadness wavered and was replaced by warm love.

"So I was approached to become what he vowed to protect me from becoming," Shepard continued. "I put on the mask of the Butcher, wore the colors, and carried the blades he used to cut the people on Torfan up."

She turned her eyes to look into Kasumi's soft golden ones. The feelings that were conveyed that the thief wanted to hear the rest, but she wasn't sure the end was what she hoped it was.

"So I was sent in, alone. I fought and killed so many that my armor was covered in a rainbow of blood from all the dead. I cornered the bastard in what had to be a throne room."

Shepard ran a hand up to remove the hood to Kasumi's suit. The hood slid off, exposing the cut on her cheek. Bad feelings swept over her heart as she tried to think of an apology.

"Don't be sorry D," Kasumi whispered. She pulled their bodies closer, feeling the warmth and the slow beat of the others heart. "It will heal. What your telling me won't if you don't tell me the rest."

A shuttered sigh left Shepard as she closed her eyes.

"He said that he knew I wasn't the real butcher," Shepard continued. "That I was Shepard, a mere hero trying to act like a monster. An image flashed through my head, Ty carrying Liz's body. Her eyes glazed over and lifeless. I snapped and became the monster I swore I never would. So…. I licked the blood on my fingers and told him that the Butcher was once my friend and that he paled in comparison to me."

A slight shiver came from Kasumi, but Shepard couldn't tell if it was from Kasumi or from her mind.

"When the extraction team showed up, they found me. They said I was sitting in his thrown with his body parts all over, his blood covering me, and his head on a stick. A year and a half later and lots of counseling later I locked the beast that did that away. It nearly escaped after Virmire. It surfaced when you were captive, but I held it mostly at bay. I hate it, but the barriers I put up are falling as this whole thing moves forward."

Shepard glanced at the office chair, the reaper reclined in it with her feet propped up on the table.

"You're too strong to give in to that," Kasumi brought her back to the bed and away from the reaper. "I know you can push back harder than that beast inside, and I'm here to help you through it."

Shepard looked into her eyes. The feelings and warmth she felt from Kasumi backed her statement.

"I love you," Shepard whispered. She placed a kiss on her lips, then another and another. "You always say the right things when I have no clothes on."

Kasumi shuttered from the kisses. "I guess I do," she whispered. She could feel the desire behind the lips, and the love that radiated from the others heart. "You do realize your trying to have sex with me and that I have a brace on my arm. Oh and I do have pain killers numbing everything."

Shepard stopped her assault. "Good point," she muttered. "Way to kill it for me."

'I'm sorry.'

"Don't be," Shepard whispered as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Kasumi's shoulder. "Just, stay with me tonight. Please."

Kasumi smiled, the warm breath of Shepard on her neck bringing more than a little fluttering to her heart.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered. A yawn. "Good night D."

Shepard pulled the sheets over them.

"Good night."

?^T^?

It had been three days since she had woken up and Shepard had barely gotten anything done. Chawkwas was constantly hounding her every time she tried to do anything. Even going so far as to keeping her from going on a shore party to take out a Blood Pack supply planet.

So now the Commander sat at her personal terminal, checking emails. She immediately deleted any that were from companies wanting her endorsement. The spam was filtered till only three remained; one from Ash, Anderson, and an anonymous person with the username of Big T.

She read the one from Anderson first; a notice that the people from the slave camp she had been rescued from were being taken care of. Delete

The one from Ash was an apology for Horizon that Shepard didn't even finish reading. Delete

She moved to the last one and opened it.

**Shepard,**

**I don't remember everything that happened; guess that's what happens when you're the prototype. I just want you to know that I don't trust this organization and as soon as I finish my hunt for the people that used me. I'm going to burn Cerberus to the ground. They have ulterior motives to bringing me back, probably you too. Watch your back. And remember, when push comes to shove, bring the pain. Raptor Style.**

** Fair winds and following seas**

** Big T**

Shepard reread the words three times, unsure what to reply with. Finally she decided to put as much as she could remember about him and all the things that she could think of, along with her agreement to the prospect of destroying Cerberus. She finished with:

"Where are you? Why can't you join my crew?"

She hit send and waited for a while in complete silence, until finally she gave up on waiting and walked down to the bedroom. She gently set down on the bed, the figure in the sheets fidgeted slightly. Shepard lay back next to Kasumi, the purple hair of the thief covered her face. She just lay there for a couple minutes, looking at the innocent features of her happiness.

'Hey,' she thought. 'Wake up.'

Kasumi mumbled something unintelligible as she slowly stirred.

"What is it Shepard?" she yawned and stretched. "Need me for something?"

A dirty thought immediately popped into Shepard's mind, causing her to grin like a school girl.

'Maybe later.'

"We're going to get your brace taken off," Shepard hopped up and held a hand out. "And maybe find out why you can read my dirty thoughts."

Kasumi took it and was led to the stairs.

"I didn't need mind reading to tell me that."

Shepard's terminal beeped with a new message.

"Hold on," she said as she stepped over to read it.

Kasumi peeked over her shoulder.

**Shepard,**

**I can't. Not until I right all the wrongs that I committed as Storm. I killed in the name of that thing the Legion has become; it's my job to end them all. You have your mission to complete, I have mine. Then I'll sign on with you. Until then we stay away from each other. Besides, if it's raining, chances are that I'm there.**

** See ya around,**

** Big T**

Kasumi froze. The name, the organization, the voice. It all hit her at once.

"Ready to go?" Shepard said as she took her hand again. Kasumi didn't budge. "Hey, are you alright?"

The thief shook herself out of her stupor.

"Yeah sure," she said. "Just daydreaming is all."

She did her best to hide her true emotions and thoughts from Shepard.

'I finally found your killer Keiji,' she thought as they stepped into the elevator. 'You will truly be avenged when I see him again. I swear it.'

?^T^?

Author's Note: Uh oh. Kasumi is falling into the pit of despair that is angry vengeance. Wonder what will happen when she sees Typhon again, which

*spoiler alert* will be in about five chapters *end spoiler*

I'll go into more detail about some things in the next couple of chapters. But I can safely tell you that the monster from the ship in early chapters is about to make a return, hehe. Horror isn't my strong point, but hopefully that chapter will be scary to someone. As always, read, review, comment, subscribe, favorite, etc. It really helps. And as always…

Embrace Chaos!


End file.
